The end, or just the beginning?
by UnicornPrincess21
Summary: May seem a bit cliche at first, but hopefully it will get better. First fanfic. Max has been kicked out of the flock, the only person coming with her being Nudge. Max and Nudge vow to never join the flock again, no matter what, so what do they do when the flock comes crawling back? What if I told you I suck at summaries? Find out in, The end, or just the beginning? Not a Mudge fic!
1. Chapter 1- The Vow

Chapter 1- _The Vow (Edit)_

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters from it. All I own is the plot and a few characters that I made up that may make an appearance later in the story.

A/N Hi! Thanks for checking out my story! I just wanted to say a few things. First, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too mean, but a bit of constructive criticism would help me :). Second, I kind of switched up the ages and stuff and this takes place before Fang, so Max and him are a thing, but he never left her. Okay, here are the ages...

Max, Iggy, Fang- 17

Nudge- 15

Gazzy- 12

Angel- 9

Alright, on to the story!

Max POV

I never really realized how difficult it is to fly while crying. Now I see why Nudge is basically falling out of the sky next to me. Wait, you're probably confused. Poor reader. I'll fill you in a bit. Okay, I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max. I am 17, and my buddy over there is Nudge. She's 15, and crying her eyes out. Now, you may be wondering what I mean by flying. No, I'm not piloting an airplane, I'm really flying. With my wings. I grew up in the School where I was born with wings and I'm 2% avian bla bla bla. If you know all of this already, good. If you don't, I'm not wasting my time explaining, because you are reading the wrong fanfic, my friend. Anyway, about 4 hours ago, I woke up to find the flock together in the kitchen waiting for me. I walked in and asked what's up. From Angel I got a long lecture about how I was putting the flock in danger and how she should be the leader, stuff that I guess I should have payed more attention to than I did, because out of no where Fang cuts her off and yells, "We want you to leave the flock! We can't take it anymore. You're the one they want the most, and they will leave us alone if your gone, so we are kicking you out."

I just stood there in shock for a few minutes, absolutely nothing going through my head. Finally, I spoke. "Is that true? All of you want me to go?"

I saw all of them nod, accept for Nudge. She just stood there looking at the ground. I walked up to her and asked her if she wanted me to go. She looked up at me with her big, beautiful eyes and shook her head. To that I said, "First of all, you all know that they want you too but I'm flattered that you think I'm that wanted. Secondly," I started, looking right at Fang, "I thought you all loved me but I guess it doesn't matter that I was practically your mother for you ENTIRE LIVES, oh well. And finally, Nudge, if you would like, you can come with me." and with that I spun on my heel and walked to my room to gather my necessary belongings into my backpack.

When I had finished, I sat on the bed and just stared at the ceiling waiting for Nudge, when I heard a knock in the door. "Come in Nudge!" I called.

But when the door opened I saw Fang, not Nudge. I went back to staring at the ceiling and muttered a quick "Get out."

I heard him walk towards me and as he was about to wrap his arms around my waist I turned around and slapped him in the face with enough force to leave a nasty mark. He just looked at me with sad eyes and said "I'm just doing it for the good of the flock, you know that. And maybe when this is all over, and the School is shut down, you can find it in your heart to forgive us and come back."

I just laughed in his face. He looked at me with confusion so I said "You really think I will ever forgive you for this? Well, I'm sorry, but you are poorly mistaken. I promise you that I will never, ever come back to you or the flock, as long as I live. Now get out, and never let me see your face again unless you want to die."

10 minutes later, Nudge and I were out of that god awful house and in the air. 4 hours later, and here we are. Flying somewhere above Florida. We decided to stop and get some food and maybe get a hotel room for the night. I spot a McDonalds and decide that we should stop there so we land in a patch of trees near by. After getting our food, we find a hotel for the night. It's about midnight now, and I'm laying in my bed, thinking of the days events when I hear "Hey Max?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Are we ever going to go back and be with the flock again?"

"Well sweetie, if you ever want to, let me know and I will help you get back, but I am never going to go back to them."

I heard Nudge sniffle a bit. "Max, I don't want to go back to them either. They have been talking about kicking you out for a while now, and I always tried to tell them that it was a stupid idea but no one would listen to me and I wanted to tell you, but Angel did her mind control thing on me and I couldn't. Oh, Max, I'm so sorry!"

By the end of her mini speech, she was crying so I got out of my bed and made my way to hers where I laid down next to her and hugged her. I shushed her and when she finally calmed down I whispered, "okay, let's make a promise. I vow that I, Maximum Ride, will never ever, under any circumstances, go back to the flock. Okay, your turn."

"I, Nudge, vow to never ever under any circumstances, even if the world stops making cute glittery skirts, go back to the flock. They are butts." she finished with a proud smile on her face and I giggled. I, Max, actually giggled. That just caused Nudge to look at me with a surprised smile and break down laughing. I think after about 20 minutes of us laughing so hard we couldn't breathe we finally fell asleep.

A/N I am in the process of going back and fixing any errors and re-writing certain little things just to make the story flow better. If I missed anything or if you have an idea for how I could change it to make it better, let me know in a review or a PM! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2- Home Sweet Home

Chapter Two- _Home Sweet Home (Edit)_

Disclaimer- If you really need to read this to confirm that I don't own MR and James Patterson does, then I don't think you realize what website you are on.

A/N Hello my little ones! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is has supported me in one way or another with this story! Okay, I will list the people at the bottom, but for now, enjoy!

Max POV

I woke up around 7 am. I sat straight up in bed panicking as if I had dreamt something alarming, but I couldn't remember anything. I got up off of the floor that I DO remember falling onto while laughing last night. Once I was up, I got a quick shower and changed into a pair of light grey sweats and a black tank top. It was sometime in September, the 15 I think, so it was a little chilly but it was Florida, so it wasn't that bad. After I changed I woke Nudge up and told her to change and, cringing, I told her we needed to go shopping for new clothes and to find somewhere to stay. While she got ready, I called my mom to let her know what was happening and she told me if I found a house in a safe neighborhood and if it was a reasonable price, she would pay for me and Nudge to live there. The only problem I had with that is she said that me and Nudge would have to start school. I argued with her for the hour it took Nudge to get ready and when she came out, my mom asked me to give her the phone. They talked for about 5 minutes before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Nudge came back in the room with her bambie eyes on, and I instantly knew what they had talked about. "Max, I really, really, really want to go to school. And it's the least you could do for taking me from the flock. I will become depressed, and I won't have anyone but you to go shopping for pretty dresses with." Ouch, the part about the flock hurt.

"Fine. But we are waiting until we get settled into a new house first." I said with a frown.

"Yay thank you Max! You won't regret this I promise!" she yelped with the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy that I even smiled a bit.

Four hours later we walked out of the mall and back to the hotel and put Nudges 7 hundred bags on the bed next to my 2 bags. We headed back out and flew around for about an hour before finding a nice neighborhood. We landed near by and walked around for a few minutes before finding a house for sale. It was a cozy little house, not too big but not too small. It was perfect for two people. It was an open house, so we walked around and found that it had two bedrooms and one guest room. It also had two bathrooms. There was a living room and a kitchen attached in the front with the hallways leading to the bedrooms on the sides. It was nice. We called my mom and she looked it up online. She decided that she liked it and said she would call me back in an hour after talking to the realtor. True to her word, and hour later my mom called to let us know that she somehow managed to get the owners to let us move in now. The furniture inside came with the house so we didn't need much of anything. We flew back to the hotel and grabbed our clothes before settling into our new house for the night. It was a Thursday, so my mom decided that we would start school on Monday. She had us signed up already. Yay. Before heading to bed I told Nudge and said that we would go shopping for school supplies tomorrow. With that I walked into my room, and fell asleep the second I laid down, not bothering to change or pull the blankets up.

A/N Wooohooo! Another chapter edited! I'm proud of myself. :) Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for supporting me, and two people in particular. First, I would like to thank maximumride8899 for inspiring me to write this story and for being super nice and supportive. Go check out her stories, they rock! Secondly, I would like to thank NerdGirlFanFicLover for giving me a few good ideas. Go check out her story too! Well, that's all for now, BYE!


	3. Chapter 3- Fun in the Sun

Chapter 3- _Fun in the Sun (Edit)_

Disclaimer- Seriously, do I have to do thins EVERY chapter? Oh well, I don't own MR, JP does. :(

Max POV

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder. "Ugg, go away Nudge!" I groaned, rolling over.

"Max, you have to get up! We have to go get supplies for school so we can start tomorrow. Although I guess we could have waited until later, but it's too late for that now, I'm already dressed! Anyways, I was wondering if we could go to the beach today. It's all warm and sunny out plus all the kids will be at school since its a Friday so we will have the beach to ourselves! Oh, if we do go, I want to wear the new suit I got. You know, the pink one with the green stripes? The bikini. Can I wear that one Max? Can we go pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaasee?" Nudge begged. All in one breath.

"Okay okay, just give me a few minutes to get ready." I said sleepily as she skipped off.

I walked over to my brown dresser and pulled out the first thing I saw, which I found out was a frilly blue tank top that Nudge had made me get at the mall. I groaned but was too tired to grab something different, so I just put a pair of jeans on quick. I ran out of my room to grab breakfast quickly, and then threw on my purple converse. I yelled for Nudge to leave now or I would leave without her and she was outside in the blink of an eye. We flew off until we found a Target about 10 minutes away. We walked in and bought all that we thought we would need. We each got a shoulder bag to carry our books in. Mine was just a dark purple while Nudges was bright yellow with bright pink stripes. "Neon is sooo in right now" she had said.

As we were leaving Target, I made sure to ask where the nearest beach was. I got a general idea and then we took off back to the house to get changed. We landed and ran inside. I was actually excited to go to the beach. I haven't been in a while, so I decided that it would be fun. I put on my dark blue one piece bathing suit and threw a white t-shirt and shorts on over it. Nudge was wearing her pink bikini with green stripes on it. She had a see-through light blue shirt and green shorts over it. We went outside and flew to the beach. From above, we didn't see anyone, so I just decided to land on the beach instead of trying to hide. I landed, and that's when I realized that I saw a head in the water. It was far out and even with my raptor vision it was hard to make out. All I could tell was that it was a guy who seemed to be around my age with dirty blonde hair. Oh yeah, and he was looking right at me. I turned around to tell Nudge, and when I looked again he was at the shore walking towards us. He looked like he was about 2 inches taller than me. He was thin, but had some very nice abs. His eyes were a beautiful green. He had on blue swim trunks and had no shirt on. As he got to where we were standing, he said, "You know, your wings are the prettiest I've ever seen."

My eyes widened, he's seen wings before? I guess he saw the confusion on my face because he laughed and spread his own wings from his back. They were 17 feet long, and a bright red, like a cardinals wings. They were so beautiful. "My name's Cooper, what's yours?" he said in the deep, husky, sexy- wait, I didn't say that- voice if his.

"I'm Max. May I ask where you got those?" I questioned after regaining my composure.

"The School, where else? Seriously, did you even have to ask?" he said with a slight laugh. "I just broke out with a few friends of mine about a month ago. I have been in there since I was born, all 17 years."

That's when Nudge decided to pipe up. "oh emm gee! Your wings are like so cool! They're like a cardinal, but way prettier! Oh, your seventeen? Max is too! I'm just 15 but oh well, I'll be 17 some day! How many of your friends escaped with you? Are any of them girls? Are any of them guys? How old are they? Are they with you? I don't see them. Where do you live? Oh emm gee that would be so cool if you lived near us! Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm Nudge! And that's Max, which you already know, and your Cooper, which you also know since you are Cooper! I love your name, did you name your self? We all named our-mmmppphhh!" I knew she wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon so I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Okay, umm, thanks. 3 of my friends escaped with me. 2 of them are girls. Claire and Christine, they're twins. They are 14. And then there's Zach, he's 15. They're out flying around looking for a hotel to stay at until we find a house to live in. We don't have anywhere permanent to live since we've only been out for a month now. And yes, we named ourselves." Hmm, looks like he can deal with the Nudge channel pretty well...

"Well, they don't have to stay at a hotel, you guys can stay at our house for a bit if you really need too." I replied. Wait, what the heck? Stupid mouth, I did not give you permission to say that!

"Really? That would be great! Let me call them quickly" he walked over to a little pile of stuff a few hundred yards away and grabbed a phone and held it up to his ear. About 5 minutes later he came back to where we were, holding all of his stuff. It really wasn't much. It looked like it was just one or two shirts and a few pairs of jeans. All of it was old and worn down. "They will be here in a few minutes." he said with a smile on his face.

Boy, he has a handsome smile. Hold up, what was that? What am I thinking? I'm Maximum Ride, I don't think that guys have handsome smiles! Accept for Fang. I felt myself flinch at the thought of his name. Cooper saw and shot me a questioning look. "Nothing. Just thinking about bad memories."

"From the school?" He asked, true concern on his face.

"No. Just, someone who broke my heart." Why am I telling him this?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" He still had that look on his face. He really seemed to care about me even though we just met.

"Not really." I replied, looking down at the ground, fighting off tears.

He got the idea and dropped it. Him and Nudge chatted for a few more minutes before the rest of his group landed. There were two girls, Claire and Christine I guess, who looked similar, but not identical. The first one introduced herself as Claire. She was short, a few inches shorter than me. She had blonde, curly hair that reminded me so much of Angel that I had to hold back tears again. Her eyes were brown, and her wings were a soft green. Her sister looked just about the same but she was a bit taller and her face was a bit rounder. The boy was about an inch taller than Nudge and was kind of handsome. Nudge certainly thought he was, at least. She was giggling in that way she does when she meets a cute boy. He had dark brown hair about the same color as hers, and blue eyes. His wings were the same color blue as his eyes. We all introduced ourselves and then we took of for the house. We landed and I told them that Nudge and I could share my room, the twins could share Nudge's, and the boys could either share the guest room or one could sleep on the couch on the living room. Zach said he wouldn't mind sharing the room and Cooper agreed. By this time, it was around four. Everyone else would be out of school by now. I told everyone that we should take them shopping so they could get some new clothes. The twins were squealing excitedly along with Nudge while Zach just had a bored look. Cooper was smiling at me and I smiled back. "Okay, Nudge, you go with the girls, I'll take the guys." I said, I didn't think I had the energy to deal with more girl shopping. I gave Nudge plenty of money and with that we were off.

We landed outside of the mall a little while later, and split up into our groups. As I walked into some store that Zach really wanted to go to, Cooper grabbed my wrist. Not forcefully, just to get me to stop and look at him. "Still don't wanna talk about it? I'm here for you."

I looked into those beautiful green eyes of his and said "okay, but not right now. We'll talk tonight after everyone goes to sleep." he nodded his head and we continued looking around.

"ZOMG! Zach, that will look so super good on you!" Nudge said when we met back up at the food court. We were going to eat and head home for the night. It was around 9 pm. I was super tired but I remembered that I had to stay up to talk to Cooper. I groaned earning a few strange glanced, but brushed them off. We ate and then headed home. About an hour after getting back, I made sure that Nudge and the girls were asleep and made my way to the living room. Cooper was sitting on the black leather couch in the middle of the room waiting for me. I sat down next to him and started talking. "Okay, so you don't have to listen to the whole thing it's okay if you don't..." and I went on to tell him everything from growing up in the school to being kicked out.

By the time I was done, I realized I was crying into his chest while he had his arms around me. It felt strangely comfortable. Then I remembered Fang and that just set me off again. "Shh, it's okay Max, let it out. Don't worry. I won't let them, or HIM break your pretty little heart ever again." he snarled the word 'him'.

"Really?" I said in a weak voice, looking up at his amazing eyes.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. We sat like that for a while longer until I muttered something about going to bed so I got up and left. I fell asleep immediately. The last thing I remember thinking was, hmm, what a super sweet, nice, cute, amazing guy. He's so much better than Fang. And then I fell into the darkness that is sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- The Morning After

Chapter 4- _The Morning After (edit)_

Disclaimer- I don't own MR, JP does. Seriously, will someone review and tell me if this is necessary to put on EVERY chapter?

_Max POV_

I woke up around 7am. Nudge wasn't in bed next to me, but I heard laughing and giggling coming from the kitchen so I had a good idea of where she was. I got out of bed and put on a black tank top and a pair of grey jeans. I walked into the kitchen to see what was happening. Those little (insert word of choice here) made breakfast and were eating it without me! I glared at Nudge and she smiled sheepishly back, know exactly what the glare was for. I grabbed a plate and filled it up with eggs and sausage, bacon and toast, and I had a full glass of OJ. After scarfing it all down in a matter of minutes, we all got up and went to do our own thing throughout the house. I decided to plant my butt down on the couch and watch tv. After a few minutes, Cooper came and sat next to me. Last night flashed through my head, and when I turned to Cooper I said, "Okay, about last night, I'm never that open and never will be again. I don't know what happened, but just forget about it. Got it?"

He looked at me strangely but nodded his head. We were sitting there watching some stupid show when the guy and the girl started kissing and then the guy left her for another girl. I flinched at the thought of Fang with another girl now. Cooper felt my discomfort and put an arm around my shoulders quickly in a sort of hug. I froze when he did so he let his arm drop and we just sat in silence for the next hour. It wasn't a comfortable silence either. I realized how good it felt for his arms to be around me, for him to comfort me, and how stupid I sound because I just met him. What the heck am I thinking!? Frustrated with myself, I stood up and stormed off into my room. No one was in there so I decided to strip down and take a shower. 30 minutes later I stepped out and dressed into a white t-shirt and sweats. It was about 5pm by now and I ran out and told everyone I was going for a quick fly. I jumped up and took off into the dim sky.

**A/N Sorry that it's so short! Next chapter has some different POV's and it's longer. Well, review and tell me that you love me and you might just get a cookie! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- I Have a Plan

Chapter 5- _I Have a Plan (edit)_

Disclaimer- Ugg, I hate this thing. I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does.

_Cooper POV_

I watched as Max jumped up and flew away. She looked so pretty, even from behind. Her wings were beautiful. They were like a hawk's. Mine were just boring. A cardinal's wings. I felt like it was my fault that she flew away. What she said to me on the couch this morning, about last night not happening, I didn't understand. I thought it was nice for her to have opened up. And, don't tell her this, but I kind of liked having her so close and being able to hold her. I know we just met, but I feel like she is perfect. I feel like I have always know her. I want to be hers, and her to be mine. Does that sound crazy? I'm sure it does. When she got off of the couch I could feel her frustration. Oh, I forgot, I have a few powers and one is that I can detect feelings. I can also control fire, and I can fly at extra fast speeds. I am developing the power to move things with my mind but right now I can only do it with small, light objects, and I can't get them very far. Zach and the twins have powers of their own. Zach can run faster than all of us and can radiate heat from his hands. Not fire, just heat. He can cook things instantly, it's really helpful. Claire can communicate with animals. Not like through mind, but out loud. Her voice changes to sound like that animal. I like it when she talks to dogs. She sounds really funny when she does. Christine can hold her breath for a solid 15 minutes, and she can change minor appearances, like the color of her hair, eyes, and nails. That's all she can change right now but she's working on trying to change more. Well I think that's enough about us. I walked away from my spot at the window once Max disappeared and went to talk to Zach. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Okay, so, do you think that Nudge might like me?" He seemed a bit shy when he asked.

"Dude, I think she DEFINITELY likes you. Why, do you like her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. She's so pretty and funny and sweet." he smiled as he talked.

"Well, I think you should totally do something about it. She's starting school tomorrow, and you don't want her to end up with some other guy, do you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I will, Coop. Thanks! Oh, wait, what are you gonna do about Max?" he asked, getting up.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, you obviously like her, so what are you gonna do about it?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I have absolutely no idea." I said truthfully.

"Well, I think I have a good idea." he said with a smile on his face. He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"That might just work. But I think it's a bit too early. Lets do it next weekend." I said. My smile was reaching from ear to ear. I might just get Max to be mine.

Zach nodded and then left to go talk to Nudge.

_Nudge POV_

I'm sitting on the edge of the twins bed blowing on my freshly painted nails. Claire painted them green with little blue stripes. They were super adorable! She painted her nails the same while Christine showed me her power and just changed her nails to look like that. She also made her hair bubble gum pink at my request but changed it right back. We heard a knock on the door, and Zach came in. "Hey Nudge, can I talk to you for a minute, outside?"

The girls looked at me with goofy smiles and told me to go. I jumped up and followed him out to the back yard. ZOMG, he's like, sooooooo cute! I wish he liked me and would ask me out and then we could be boyfriend and girlfriend and then get married in a few years and have cute little kids. They would be sooooooooo cute! He interrupted my thoughts when he spoke, "Hey Nudge, I just wanted to ask you something. I think your really cool and pretty, and I was wondering if, umm... Do you want to go out with me Nudge?"

I started screaming and he looked scared and I ran at him and hugged him as hard as I could. I yelled " Yes yes yes yes yes!" over and over.

"Really? Wow, I didn't think you liked me back." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Haha, I thought the same thing!" I said hugging him again. "Let's go back inside so I can tell the girls."

We walked back inside and I went and told the girls. After screaming together for a few minutes, I walked out and sat in the couch with Zach. "Okay, so Coop likes Max, and we have a plan to get them together, but I need your help with it." he whispered the plan into my ear.

"ZOMG! That will definitely get her mind off of Fang, and she will totally fall in love with Cooper! I think they would be so super cute together!" I said.

Wow, I get a boyfriend, and the best one possible too, and in the same day I find out that Max might have one soon too! I can't wait to go through with the plan.

_Max POV_

After flying around for a few hours I went back to the house. It was after 10. Cooper was sitting in one of the chairs out back, asleep. I landed a few yards away from him. He woke up and when he saw me he smiled. "What time is it?" He asked.

"A little after ten." I replied. "Let's go to sleep. I have to go to school tomorrow. You do too, now let's go." I had my mom sign up Cooper, Zach, Claire and Christine for school, too.

When I called my mom, she had told me that the flock was there and wanted to know where I was. I told her not to tell them and just to tell them that Nudge and I had moved on. She said she would pass along the message.

I got up and Cooper followed me into the house. Before I went into my room, though, I felt Cooper's arms wrap around me in a quick hug. He whispered goodnight in my ear and let go. I watched him walk to his room and I walked to mine, laying in bed for another hour before finally falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6- First Day

Chapter 6- _First Day (edit)_

Disclaimer- I refuse to do this anymore. If you have any problems, then just refer to the disclaimers in previous chapters. Thanks :)

**A/N Hey, so I have had so many amazing reviews on this story and I just wanted to thank everyone! Thanks! Now, on to the story!**

_Max POV_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and checked to see if I broke it or not. It said 6:30. School started at 7:50, and it was a 10 minute flight, so I had plenty of time. I turned over and realized that Nudge wasn't in the room. Must've gotten up early to do her makeup or whatever. Ugg, girls. What are you gonna do? I got up and took a quick shower and went to get dressed when I heard Nudge try to open the door that I had locked so no one would walk in to see me changing. Of course, she used her special metal-moving ability and unlocked it and ran in, locking the door behind her. "Max! You HAVE to let me pick out your outfit and do your hair and makeup!" She yelled, almost making me go deaf.

"No." I replied sternly.

"Oh please Max? I won't make you look too girly, I promise. And I can do your makeup all natural and I can just braid your hair! Pretty please Max?" Oh crap. Bambie eyes.

"Fine. But I can change what ever I think is too girly. Got it?" She nodded.

"Oh thank you Max! I will make you look so pretty and it will just make Coo- I mean, all the guys at school like you even more. Even though they don't even like you because they haven't met you, but you know what I mean!" She cheered.

She walked over to my dresser and pulled out a flowy green t-shirt. It had a picture of a black feather on it, which made me think of Fang. She smiled apologetically and said "This can be your sign that your over him." I thought about that and decided that it made sense.

I put that on along with a -dare I say it- cuteish cream skirt with a black belt. For my shoes, I had on pink flats and a necklace that was the same color. The necklace had a pink wing charm hanging from it. I also had on a bracelet. It was like three turquoise bracelets that were put together into one. **(A/N Link on my profile, along with a few other outfits from the story. Check them out!)** After putting on the outfit, Nudge pushed me into a chair and fishtail braided my hair to the side so it rested on my shoulder. I felt her put a little bit of makeup on my face and when she was done I went to look in the mirror. Okay, I looked pretty cute. The clothes hugged my figure and my dirty blonde hair looked nice in its braid. My make up was a faint brownish color on my eyelids with a bit of pink lip gloss. By now it was time to leave for school so I walked into the hall to get everyone together to leave.

Cooper POV

I was just finished getting dressed into my blue jeans and plain green shirt when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened and in walked an angel. Or Max. Call her whichever you want. She looked beautiful, her hair and makeup done, wearing a skirt, I am now extra worried about some other guy taking her from me at school. She noticed me staring and shot me a questioning look. "You look beautiful" I whispered. She blushed and said "Thanks. We are leaving now. Are you ready?"

I nodded and followed her out of the room. When everyone was together and ready, we took off towards school. We landed outside and walked to the front office. Everyone shot us weird looks, probably just because we were new. Oh well, it will wear off. We walked into the office and got our schedules. Zach, Nudge, and the twins were all in the same grade while Max and I were together in a different grade. We had most of our classes together. All but biology and PE. We were given our lockers, mine just a few away from Max's, and went to put our things in them. The bell rang and Max and I walked to math together.

Max POV

Cooper and I were walking to math together when a guy stopped me in the hall. He was tall, taller than me, and was kind of scary looking. "Hey, I see your new here. Wanna come to my house later to have a good time?" He said in an attempt to sound sexy. Key word being attempt.

"Yeah, let me think about it, no. Now get out of my way" I said pushing past him.

"Oh no you don't" he said grabbing me around the waist. I tried to punch him but he ducked. He pushed me up against the wall, no one left in the hallways anymore. He held my wrists above my head and pushed himself against me. I struggled, trying to get free, but he wouldn't let me. My eyes widened when I saw him lean in to kiss me. He forced his lips against mine, muffling my screams as I started flailing. A few seconds later he was ripped away from me and I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Cooper looking at me with a concerned face. The guy who attacked me was laying on the ground next to him, passed out. Cooper held out his hand and I took it. He helped me get up but didn't drop my hand. Instead, he pulled me into a hug, that I allowed. I started to hug him back when he whispered in my ear. "We should get to class."

I nodded and pulled away. I didn't think I would miss his warmth as much as I did. We walked together to class, him still holding my hand.

School was extremely boring. I didn't really talk to anyone, and didn't see my assaulter again. Me, Cooper, Nudge and Zach (who I found out are now dating) , Claire and Christine sat together at lunch. Nudge seemed like the only one who had made any friends. Cooper hadn't left my side all day accept for when we had separate classes, and even then he walked me to class and picked me up from class. I thought it was kind of sweet and cute. Umm, I didn't just say that. Okay? Okay. We flew home together after school. When we landed Nudge grabbed a flyer out of her bag and ran around with it screaming. It was something about a school dance on Friday and Nudge is forcing me to go. I called my mom to talk to her and when I mentioned the dance, I heard Ella beg to talk to me. "Hey Ells" I said.

"Hey Max! What's this I hear about a school dance? Are you going. Haha, your with Nudge, of course your going."

"Yeah, you know Nudge. She wanted you to fly over here to help us get ready and somehow she convinced the school to let you come to the dance if you can." I said.

"Oh emm gee! Let me ask mom quick!" She squealed.

A few minutes later she came back on letting me know that she was coming and would be at the airport for us to pick her up an hour after school let out. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked inside to dinner. I finished my homework and went to bed that night wishing Ella could be here now. I really missed her and mom. They were the only ones other than Nudge that I had left from my old family. Ella had told me that the flock was visiting at the time that I called and asked her to tell them where I was again, but she wouldn't spill. She knows I didn't want them to ever come find us. Gosh, I love her. She's the best sister one could ever have.

**A/N Okay, as I said before, I have some links on my profile for outfits. If you want a visual of what I describe, then chack them out. If you don't and you want to imagine it your own way, thats cool too! Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did the REVIEW! If you didn't then REVIEW and tell me what's wrong with it!**


	7. Chapter 7- Change of Plans

Chapter 7- Change of Plans

Disclaimer- I still refuse.

A/N hey, so , have a poll up on whether I should do multiple POV's or not, so go vote! Also I have the links to outfits for this story on my profile, so go check them out. Do not look at the dance outfits yet though, because I haven't even posted the dance chapter which will be next chapter. Have patience my friends. Alright, I think that's all, so on to the story!

Cooper POV

Max just went to bad after our first day of school. The other girls had already been asleep and me and Zach were both up. "Hey Zach?" I asked from my spot on the bed.

"Yeah Coop?"

"Well, you know how we were gonna do that plan over the weekend? Well, I was thinking, why don't we change it so I can ask Max to the dance that's on Friday? I mean, we just have to tweak a few things and move it up to Thursday night, right?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Don't worry, Nudge and I can have it set up for y on Thursday night. Just be at the place at 8:00."

"Thanks dude. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Night" I said, laying my head down on the pillow.

"Night. "

Max POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Slam!

Seriously, my alarm clock is out to get me, isn't it? I hate that thing. I jumped out of bed, took a 5 minute shower and dressed into a blue tank top, not frilly this time, and some skinny jeans. I ran a brush through my hair quick and went to watch tv while everyone else finished getting ready. When everyone was good to go, we left for school. School was pretty much the same as yesterday, accept I didn't get attacked this time. I did see the guy in the hallway though and he ran off when Cooper glared at him. I had laughed and Cooper had replied with "you have a pretty laugh". I just blushed and looked down at my converse. We got home around 2:10. We get out of school at 2:00. We did homework and watched tv, had dinner, just hung out, and went to bed. Nothing worth telling happened at school on Thursday, but when we got out we dropped our stuff off at our house and flew to the airport to pick up Ella. I was so excited I started screaming along with Nudge when we finally saw her. I ran up and gave her a big hug and cried into her shoulder. I stayed like that for a few minuted before I felt Cooper pull me off of her. Ella just smiled at me and I smiled back, all good again. Then she looked at Cooper with a questioning glance. "Oh! Ella, this is Cooper, Cooper, this is my little sister Ella. Now go talk to Nudge, she's freaking out over there!" I laughed. Nudge was trying so hard not to scream again and was making a funny face. Ella went over and Nudge introduced her to the others. We left and headed back home, me carrying Ella. When we landed, Cooper and Ella both said at the same time, "Max, can I talk to you alone for a sec?". It was really creepy.

Cooper just looked at Ella and said "you can talk to her first."

I followed Ella back outside. "Hey Ells. Whats up?"

She started to look kind of nervous. "Well, I'm not 100% sure, but when I was in the plane I thought I saw the flock flying next to it so I think they might have followed me here. Please don't be mad!" she begged.

"Ella, I couldn't be mad at you. If they followed you, it's not your fault, it's theirs. Now, are you sure it was them?"

"Not completely, but I'm pretty sure" she said sadly.

"okay, well all we can do at the moment is wait and see if they show up or not." I said, hugging her. "Now go inside and lighten up, don't let THEM ruin our fun time. Oh, and could you send Cooper out?"

She smiled and nodded before skipping off inside. Cooper came out a second later. "Hey Max, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, I'm all ears " I said, signaling to my ears to emphasize.

"Okay, I was wondering if you would go somewhere with me tonight. I want to show you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, confused.

"Its a surprise. We leave at 7:30. Be ready!" he said, running back inside.

As I turned to follow him, I though I heard movement behind me. I turned back around and saw nothing. Hmm, weird. I walked back inside and hung out with Ella until 7 when I went into my room to shower and change. I changed into a slightly nicer purple tank top and put on a clean pair of jeans and my purple converse. I walked out of my room to see Cooper in a white t-shirt and black jeans. As we walked out the door I grabbed a sweater and we left. We flew for about a half hour before we landed in a park. We walked through for a little bit before we came to a picnic bench. It was set up with a lovely dinner for two, roses and candles all over the place. I gasped and Cooper looked at me and smiled. All I could get out was, "you did this for me?" he nodded. "But why?"

"Because," he replied, "you are the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful thing I have ever seen in my life, and I wanted you to know how I feel. I really like you, Max. Your so kind to us, but your strong when you need to be. You had a hard past, and I respect that, but I think you need some good in your life. You are so loving, and I just wanted to give some of that back to you. So Max, I must ask, will you go out with me?" he sounded so sweet and sincere.

I felt myself blush. "Yes, I will go out with you, Cooper!" I ran up to him and hugged him. He was just so sweet and wonderful, how could I say no? All of a sudden, I heard someone yell, "WHAT!?" and Cooper was yanked from my grasp.

Spinning around, I saw Cooper trying to get someone off of him. That someone was sitting on him, strangling him. "Fang! Get off of him, NOW!" I screamed.

Fang looked back at me with my hands on my hips, tapping my foot. He got up and kicked Cooper once before walking up to me. When he was close enough, I punched him and screamed. "What the heck is your problem? And why are you here? Oh my GOD, you guys actually DID follow Ella! Are you insane? What were you trying to accomplish coming here? Because Nudge and I are certainly NOT coming back to you pathetic idiots!"

He looked hurt for a second before his face became its usual emotionless mask. "Max, we need you back, we can't be without you. We need you, I need you." he sounded so broken. Good. I walked past him and helped Cooper up. I checked him over and when I figured that he was okay I turned back to Fang. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you kicked me out. Let's go, Cooper. Thanks for ruining the dinner, Fang" I sneered Fang's name as I jumped into the air with Cooper. As I was snapping out my wings, Fang wrapped his hand around my ankle and pulled me back down. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips, hard. He pulled away after a moment and whispered, "I love you, Max. I'm so so sorry. Please come back!" he sounded like he was going to cry. I pushed him away and ran from him. When I was far enough, I jumped up and flew to where Cooper was waiting for me. He looked like he was about to kill someone. I gave him a reassuring glance and then we left for home. I knew Fang was following us, but I didn't care. Once I got home, my new flock could help me get rid of him.

I walked inside the house and yelled "Guys, Cooper and I are home!"

That's when I heard it. The little girl voice. It was just too familiar. "Angel! Get out of my house NOW! That goes for the rest of you, too! Seriously, could this day get any worse?" that's when Fang decided to crash in through the door. "I guess it can," I muttered. Cooper heard and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked into the living room. On the couch I saw my old flock, and on chairs I saw my new flock and Ella.

"Okay, I said GET OUT!"

"Max, calm down, stop overreacting." Angel said calmly.

"Overreacting? I'm sorry, but this is under reacting! You kicked me out of the freaking flock, when I was in charge you little traitor! And all just so you could be leader! You selfish little (insert bad word of choice here)! And then you have the audacity to STALK MY SISTER and just come into my house and bother my flock! Now, do you still think I'm overreacting?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Cooper started to rub my back and whisper for me to calm down so we can get them out sooner when Gazzy decided to pipe up. "Max, who is that?" he asked.

"This," I started. "Is Cooper. My BOYFRIEND! Who I should be sharing a romantic dinner in the park with but instead Fang decided to 'drop in' and try to strangle him to death!" I screamed again.

Gazzy looked scared. Good, I thought. "Look, Max, we're not asking you to forgive us, but would you just think about coming back for a minute? We need you! The attacks aren't getting worse, but they aren't getting better, and we need a leader! Please come back, Max!" Iggy pleaded.

"haha,I almost forgot about Erasers. Since you guys kicked Nudge and I out, we haven't been attacked once, we met amazing new friends, Nudge and I are both now in relationships, and we are going to school. I actually should thank you guys for giving us this opportunity! Now, can you PLEASE get OUT of my house?" I asked sweetly.

Angel looked at me as they all filed out, and I could tell she was trying to mind control me into coming. "No no no, not gonna work Angel!" I sang. She huffed and left with the others.

The only one left was Fang. I was about to yell at him when Nudge walks up to him and slaps him across the face. "If you ever come back here again or hurt my sister ever again, you will have a lot more than that coming for you!" with that she stomped off to her room. fang just stood there glaring at Cooper when Zach went up to him and pushed him to the door. "out you go, buddy" he grunted, not able to move Fang by himself. Cooper made a move to help him but I stopped him. "I just need to talk to him alone outside for a minute." he just nodded. Fang and I walked outside and he cried "Max, I'm so sorry, I love you, please don't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry Fang, but my life is better here. You kicked me to the curb like I was a piece of trash, and it's too late to say your sorry, because I've already been recycled. I'm a new, happier person and I love Cooper and Zach and Claire and Christine. They are my family now, you aren't anymore. So just deal with it and go." I said strongly.

He frowned and stopped crying. "Okay, Max, I understand. You just don't love me anymore, all that time we spent together means nothing to you, I get it."

"It didn't matter to you when you kicked me out of my own freaking home! Do you know how hard it was on me to have the person I loved to turn me away like that!? I'm just lucky that I found Cooper, he's actually helped me completely forget about you. Well, you broke that, now leave before I kill you! I haven't had any blood on my lawn yet and it's it hint for some, want it to be yours?"

He shook his head and took off. Before he did though he said "goodbye Max,goodbye forever." and then he was gone.

I ran inside, crying so hard that I ran into a wall. Wait, walls don't have arms that wrap around you protectively. I looked up and saw Cooper's concerned face. I just hugged myself closer to him and cried into his shirt. He took me into my room and laid down with me. I cried and cried. I told him about what had happened outside and cried some more. After crying for about an hour, I slowly stopped and just laid there, in his arms. I breathed in his delicious scent. He smelled like cinnamon and something else I couldn't put my finger on, but it was amazing. I finally got the courage to look up at him, and when I did, I smiled. He had the sweetest face on, he was smiling at me, concerned, but happy that I was okay. He bent his head down and went to kiss my cheek but I turned my head and he got my lips instead. He pulled back right away, surprised, but when I smiled at him, he leaned back down. Our lips met for a few seconds in a sweet, innocent kiss before I pulled back and sighed in content and snuggled in closed to him. I felt his body shake as he chuckled. I slowly sat up and got out of bed to check on Nudge. I told him to stay there and that I would be back in a minute. I went to check the twins' room first, but Nudge wasn't in there, just e twins and Ella. I went to the boys room next. I opened the door silently to find Nudge sitting in Zach's lap, his chin on the top of her head. They just sat there, his arms around her, looking at peace, so I decided to let them be. I walked back into my bedroom only to find that Cooper wasn't there anymore. I shrugged and sat down on my bed, checking my phone when I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up to see Cooper there with a goofy smile on his face and a dozen roses in his hand. "Max, I know this is a bit sudden but," he said kneeling on one knee. He pulled out a little black box and spoke again," will you go to the dance with me?" I laughed at his corny-ness and said yes. He opened the little box and in it was a pretty ring with a wing going to the side. "Oh, Cooper, it's beautiful!"

"I thought you would like it. I'm sorry about what happened. Ho about, tomorrow before the dance, we try that dinner again?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and hugged him. "Wow, why didn't you ask me out before, your already the best boyfriend a girl could have!"

He just chuckled and pulled me back to kiss me. I turned my head quickly and he kissed my cheek. "no no no, not until tomorrow! I don't kiss before the first date!" I said. I realize that I kissed him before, but oh well.

"Okay, princess, now get some sleep. You need to get up for school tomorrow." he said, getting up to leave.

I pulled him back down. "Stay with me?" I asked him.

He nodded and laid back down. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep almost instantly. I felt so comfortable in his arms. I felt so safe.


	8. Chapter 8- The Dance

Chapter 8- The Dance

Disclaimer- nope. Still not doing it.

Fang POV

After the whole ordeal yesterday, we decided to stay in an old beach house not too far from Max. She said she hasn't been attacked, plus we weren't ready to leave her yet, so we figured it was a safe place and we should stay. We were going to start at the school that Max goes to tomorrow. When we got to our temporary home, I went into the room I called for myself, locked the door, and silently cried myself to sleep. It's all my fault. I never should have made Max leave. My Max, wasn't my Max anymore. She was that Cooper guy's Max. Who does he think he is, storming into her life and asking her out right away? And why did she say yes? Why did t she run away like she did to me so many times? What made him so special? Why Max, why?

Cooper POV

I watched as Max feel asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her up by moving to go to my bed to sleep, so I just laid there and tried to sleep myself. It took me almost an hour to fall asleep, though, with so many emotions going through me. Excitement for our date tomorrow and then the dance. Anger at the Fang guy and all of the others who came and made Max so upset today. But mostly confusion, about why she ever went out with Fang in the first place? Probably just because they grew up together so they were really close. Oh well, who really cares. All that matters is that I have the worlds most beautiful girl in my arms, making me the luckiest man alive. Thinking that, I fell asleep.

Max POV

BEEP BEEP BEE- slam!

Haha,I beat you, stupid alarm clock! I sat up to stretch but was pulled back down by Cooper's arm draped over me. I turned to look at him to see him awake. "Morning beautiful" he said, making me blush.

"morning" i whispered back.

He let go of me and we both got up to get ready. I got dressed in a nicer than usual cream shirt with my un-ripped jeans. Now that I had a boyfriend, I wanted to look better for him. Ugg, what is happening to me!? I brushed my hair and put it up into a cute pony tail. I skipped out to the kitchen to find Nudge and Zach already out there waiting for everyone. "So, you and Cooper are a thing now, huh?" Zach asked. I nodded.

Nudge giggled. "Did he ask you to the dance?" she asked.

I nodded. "He gave me roses and a really pretty ring." I held my hand out to show her. She squealed and Ella came running in. When she saw it and Nudge told her how I got it she squealed too. But now everyone was in the kitchen but Cooper. I got up to got get him when I felt someone hug me from behind. I looked up and smiled at Cooper. "You look nice" he said. I just smiled at him and skipped out the door.

I heard Nudge mutter something about how I never skip and I must be sick. I just giggled. I felt overly happy, despite the little visit yesterday. We all jumped up and flew to school. I walked into the building holding Cooper's hand. We held hands until we got to math, when I dropped his hand and everything else I was holding and screamed. There, sitting in the seat next to mine, was Fang, and next to him was Iggy. They looked at me and smiled. Everyone else gave me strange looks. "Mrs. Ride, will you please calm down and go take a seat?" my teacher asked. I don't know her name. Didn't care enough to remember it. I mumbled a quick "okay." and grabbed my stuff off of the floor and stomped over to my desk I didn't look to my right at all just focused on my left, where Cooper sat.

"Okay, so I was think we could leave the house around 5 since the dance starts at 7. We can just wear what we're wearing to the dance to dinner. Sound good?" Cooper asked, trying to distract me.

"Sure! Oh god, Ella and Nudge are going to ATTACK me when we get home. They said I have to look perfect for you, which I don't mind, I just don't enjoy the whole 'girl' experience." I said with a giggle. And it wasn't fake. It was so easy to talk to Cooper, even with Fang and Iggy right next to me.

"Alright, my princess, I will have my carriage waiting for you at 5:00 on the dot." he said in an amazing British accent, kissing my hand.

I felt myself blush and was about to reply when I heard Fang cough next to me. Not a real cough though, the kind you do to get someone's attention. I ignored him, so he put a note on my desk. I glanced at Cooper and glanced back at the note. He shrugged so I decided to read it. In Fangs handwriting it said, "Seriously, you've been gone for a week and your already his 'princess'? Why did it take so long with me but you were so quick with him?"

I wrote back "jealous much?"

He just glared at me. He gave the note back. On it he said "seriously, I deserve an answer."

"No, actually, you don't." he didn't give it back after that.

Once the bell rang, Cooper and I grabbed our stuff and headed out the door. We held hands on the way to our next class when the guy who kissed me on my first day stopped us in the hall. "aww, look at the two little love birds! So cute. You know, if it doesn't work out between you two, I'm still available. We can skip the dance tonight and go straight to my place." he said, grinning evilly at me.

"you wish" I muttered. I tried to walk past but he grabbed me and motioned for his friends that I didn't notice before to grab Cooper.

I struggled, and like last time, he pushed me up against a wall. His face was getting closer when I screamed. "COOPER, HELP!" I tried to find him but the other guys had taken him. The hallway was empty, so no one else was there to help me. I felt the guys lips on mine and I struggled and kicked frantically as he forced in tongue down me throat. I was freaked out so much and was so disgusted that I passed out right there.

Fang POV

Math was horrible. I hated seeing Max so happy with another guy. It was almost unbearable. When the bell rang, I followed them, but kept my distance so they didn't notice. I saw some big guy stop them just as the halls cleared out mi hit behind the corner of the wall so they wouldn't see me. I saw Max try to push back the guy but he grabbed her as some other guys grabbed Cooper. I saw them drag Cooper off to the next hall and leave him the after knocking him unconscious. The big guy who had Max forced her up to a wall and started to get closer as the screamed for Cooper, looking everywhere for him. The guy forced his lips into hers. She started kicking and thrashing around and then stopped. She had passed out. I sprang out from my hiding spot and kicked the guy where the sun don't shine. He let go of Max and I proceeded to knock him out. I dropped max off at the clinic and told then where Cooper was and then ran off. I wanted to stay so Max would know that I saved her, not Cooper, but the nurse said I had to go back to class.

Max POV

I woke up in what I guessed was the nurses office. I immediately say up and asked where Cooper was. The nurse told me he was in the room next to this one and if I was feeling better, I could go see him. I jumped up and ran to his room. He was just waking up and when he saw me he smiled. His smile quickly turned into a grimace. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he do this time?" he asked.

"yes, no, and kissed me again until a passed out. Ugg, it was horrible. I'm sorry you had to get hurt, though. Now you have a bruise on your forehead from them knocking you out." I replied, crying.

He patted the bed next to him and I sat down. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear," its okay, I won't let him do it to you again. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. Don't cry"

"I'm not crying because of me, I'm crying because you got hurt because of me. I'm so sorry!" I said.

"it's okay, not your fault" he said in my ear. I pulled back and kissed him on the lips. " sorry, I just couldn't wait till tonight. " I said, smiling.

"oh, I don't mind" he said laughing. We got up and thanked the nurse and walked to class.

"Hey, if we were both passed out, then who helped us?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but I wish I knew so I could thank them for saving you." he said, poking my nose. I giggled all the way to class. I found out that I have every class with Iggy and Fang, but they left me alone for the rest of the day. I met everyone outside and we flew home. With 3 hours before my date, Nudge and Ella got to work. They had gotten me a sleeveless dress With a sweetheart neckline. It was brown with sequins and had a thin brown fabric overtop, letting some parts of sequins show. With it they had me wear my ring, and Nudge found me a pair of earrings with the same wing on them so I wore those too. I had a small white clutch. It was lace fabric on the outside. They put me in white heels with a little bow thing at the end and painted my nails a similar color to my dress. They had me wear a white coat over it so Cooper wouldn't see my dress until the dance like everyone else. I told them that it wasn't a wedding, but they argued that it was just as important. I rolled my eyes and played along. After getting me dressed, they did my hair and makeup. The curled my hair and it actually looked pretty. Ella did my makeup while Nudge finished up my hair. My makeup was a subtle smoky eye. It was done perfectly, although I shouldn't be surprised, it WAS Ella. After getting me all done, the rest of the girls got ready. Nudge had on a sleeveless light pink high-low dress with light pink heels and a light pink clutch. The bag had little flowers all over it. Her necklace was a pink feather charm on a chain. Ella had on a sleeveless, dark red dress with dark red heels and a heart necklace. Her purse was a little thing with a mainly pink and purple pattern on it. Claire and Christine had on the same dress, just in different colors. Claire's was black and white with black heels and a black, rose shaped purse. Christine's was hot pink and black with pink heels and a rectangular pink purse with a pink rose on the left side. (A/N lins to outfits on my profile!) The girls and Zach were all going out to dinner before the dance, while Cooper and I were going somewhere else on our own. When I left Nudge and Ella started crying and talking about how their baby was all grown up. "I'm older than both of you. And it's not my wedding! Calm down!" I had said back. Cooper just chuckled, coming up behind me and grabbing my hand.

We flew for about 45 minutes before we landed by a very fancy restraunt. We walked in and I gasped at the high ceilings and the elegant decor. We were seated at a table in the back. No one was sitting near our table, so we had our privacy. We just sat and talked and laughed and smiled and ate- the food was AMAZING!- and just had a good time. We left at 6:00. We took off into the sky and took our time getting to the school. We got there at 7:03, fashionably late and walked in. I saw Nudge and she told me to take off my coat. I did and when I turned to see Cooper, his eyes were wide and his mouth was a bit open. I went up and shut it. "You'll catch flies like that" I whispered and he blushed.

"you are beautiful, Max, have I ever told you that?"

"Maybe once or twice, I wasn't really paying attention" I joked.

We laughed before I felt I hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Iggy there.

"What do you want, Ig? I'm kind of busy."

"Max, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I really miss you." he said while he wrapped me into a hug. I just stood there awkwardly. He let go after a few seconds and left.

"Well, that was random" I said as I leaned into Cooper. We walked around and danced for a bit. A few times I saw Iggy, but never Fang. Around 8:00, a half hour before the dance ended, I saw Fang. He was holding hands with some slut. I think her name was Jocelyn. Or maybe it was Aubrey. Or it could've been Georgia. I couldn't tell them apart. Anyway, it was one of the three biggest sluts in the school. I actually chocked on my punch from gagging at the sight. Cooper shot me a weird glance and then followed my line of vision and chocked too. Once we regained control, he said "let him date them, who cares what he does. You have me and I have you. And that's all that matters."

I smiled and kissed him for a few seconds before being pulled away. I turned and saw Fang pulling me back. "Fang, let me go!" I shouted.

He just kept dragging me until we were outside. Cooper lost us in the crowd, so I couldn't rely on him. "Max, I do deserve an answer. Why did he get your heart so easily when it was so hard for me to earn it?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Fang. I feel like I can trust him and I can be more open with him. It doesn't help that you left me in a weak state and he was the one who helped me through it. He helped me, he cared about me when you didn't. I don't know exactly why, all I know is that I really like him and that's all there is to it. Now leave me alone!" I said, trying to pull away.

"He didn't save you in the hall, I did, but you still choose him. Why?"

"Because you didn't save me from falling into depression that you caused, and that's a bigger deal that getting kissed by a random guy in the hallway. And it doesn't matter if he saved me or not. I knew that he would've if he had been able too." and with that I pushed Fang off of me and walked off right as Cooper ran outside. He ran up to me and hugged me. I looked up and he saw my watery eyes and kissed my cheeks and my forehead and finally my lips. Sweetly, gently. Not being rough, just to calm me down and to let me know that he cares. I didn't even care that Fang was probably watching. Let him watch, I don't even care anymore. I know that all that matters to me is Cooper, the rest of my flock, my mom, and Ella. Not Fang, not Iggy, not Angel, and not Gazzy. I love my family, not the traitors. "let's go" Cooper said.

I nodded and we took off into the night back to our house.

**A/N might post tomorrow but I might not have time to. definitely will on Friday though! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9- Take a Hint

Chapter 9- Take a Hint

Disclaimer- seriously, I'm not doing it anymore.

Nudge POV

Seeing the old flock again just made me mad. I was relieved to see them leave, but why would they come to our school? Seriously, we don't want you! Dont they get it? Max and I vowed to not go back to them, plus we had our new flock. We couldn't leave them, especially now since Zach and I are going out and so are Cooper and Max! But ZOMG I'm like, sooooo happy that Cooper and Max are finally going out! They're like made for each other! Anyways, so me and Zach broke away from the rest of the group to go dance when I saw Iggy walking up to us. "Nudge, I really need to talk to you. Alone. Please?" he begged.

He sounded broken, so I nodded and followed him to an empty class room. What is the worst that could happen? It's not like he can convince me. "Nudge, it been so hard since you and Max left. I mean, we all need our leader back, and I need the girl I fell... In love with back. I know there was something between Ella and I, but we tried it and we just weren't made for each other, you know that. But what you don't know, is that I am in love with you, Nudge. I don't want you to leave us again without knowing that. I'm so sorry." he said through tears.

I walked up and hugged him. "I didn't know you felt that way, Ig." I whispered.

He pulled back and then pushed his lips to mine. I froze, not knowing what to do. I was going out with Zach, but I didn't want to hurt Iffy more than necessary. After a few seconds I heard a gasp and Iggy let me go. I turned in time to see Zach running away from the room. "Zach!" I yelled.

I ran off after him and right as he was about to open the door I locked it with my metal-manipulating powers. He pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge. I caught up to him and grabbed him. "Let me go, Nudge. Just leave me alone." he sounded crushed.

"No, now I don't know what you saw, but he kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"Yeah, well you sure didn't stop him" he spat.

"I froze, you idiot. And you know what I was thinking? 'wow, what is going on, I would much rather this be Zach than my traitor almost-brother!' I was thinking about you and I didn't stop him because I froze. It was sudden and out of nowhere but you don't have to believe me. I dot even care" I said, walking away. By this time I was crying. I walked in and found Ella and the twins. I didn't want to ruin their fun, so I put on a happy face and told them that I was tired and I was going home. They said okay and I left. I saw Zach go up and talk to them. Christine pointed in my direction and he looked. He saw me, tears running down my face, as I ran out of the door. I would have flown, but he could have found me easier that way. So, I ran. I took the most complicate route as I could and came across an old beach house. There was a light on inside, and I was too tired to go home, so I knocked on the door. It opened a minute later and I saw none other than Gazzy. "Nudge, did you decide to come back to us?" he asked excitedly.

"umm. No, Gazzy. I didn't realize that you guys lived here, sorry!" I yelled as I took off into the sky. I was flying while I cried and my vision blurred. I ran into something and started to drop, but whatever it was caught me. I looked up and saw Iggy. "Iggy, leave me alone, you've caused enough trouble already." I snapped.

He looked hurt but nodded and let me go. I took off and heard him call behind me, "I'm sorry, I love you!" I didn't look back, I just flew home.

I walked in the front door, opening and closing it silently just incase Zach was here. I walked past the living room to go to my room, and on the couch I saw Max and Cooper, making out. That just made me cry more and I couldn't help making noises. Max looked up and saw me. She was by my side in an instant, holding me, trying to calm me down. I stood there and cried into her shoulder and told her what happened. "oh honey," she said once I was done, "if you just talk to him, I'm sure you to will work it out. They will all be home soon, and if you want, I won't let him see you tonight, but you have to talk to him at some point, okay?"

"Okay" I mumbled. "You can let him in tonight,but only if he REALLY wants in." better to get it over with now.

"Okay honey. You can go in the girls' room, they have all the fun stuff. Or you can watch tv out here. Cooper and I will be in my room, okay" I nodded. I walked into the twins' room and started to touch up my makeup. Half an hour later, it looked like I had never been crying, and I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said.

Zach opened the door and I frowned. I was hoping for one of the girls. He came over to me and sat next to me on the bed. "Look, Nudge, I'm sorry I overreacted. I just like you so much that I couldn't stand to see you with another guy, even if it wasn't by your choice. I'm really sorry, and if you want to break up, then we will, but I don't want to. I don't want to lose you!" he whispered.

"It's okay, I don't want to break up either. I would have done the same thing if I saw you with another girl. I'm sorry too!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking up to kiss him. He leaned his head down and we just sat there and kissed. It could have been for a few seconds, it could have been years, I don't know. It was a sweet kiss, but filled with passion. When we broke apart, we both whispered "I love you" at the same time. And that just set off another kiss.

Max POV

I decided to see how Nudge was doing. I got up from my place on the bed where Cooper and I were laying and poked my head in the door. I saw the making out on the bed so I closed the door again. I allowed it, but only because they just made up. Any other time,I would kill them both. I walked back into my room and cuddled up with Cooper. I was tired and I yawned. "Why don't we go to sleep" Cooper said. I nodded and turned off the lamp on my bedside table. "Goodnight Cooper." I said happily. "goodnight, beautiful" he whispered back.

I fell asleep in his arms, feeling more comfortable than I ever had before. I woke up to the sound of someone moving beside me, on the opposite side of Cooper. "Nudge, go sleep with the girls tonight." I muttered without opening my eyes.

The person didn't move, so I opened my eyes. I didn't see anyone until I jostled the bed a bit. Fang appeared and I went to scream but he planted his lips on mine. He put all of his weight on me, so I couldn't move. I didn't have anyway to get him off or to wake up Cooper. I was terrified. After a few minutes of Fang failing at getting me to respond and kiss him back, he pulled back, frustrated. I took that opportunity to scream. Cooper shot up next to me and saw Fang. "Can't you take a hint, buddy? She doesn't want you! Now get out of our house! He yelled, lunging for him. He punched Fang right in the jaw and Fang punched him in the chest. While they were both hunched over, I shot up and kicked Fang where the sun don't shine and dragged him by his ear to the door. "Out you go! Bye! Don't come back!" and I slammed the door in his pathetic face.

"Seriously, that guy can't take a hint, can he?" Cooper asked.

"He never has been able to. Why should he be able to now? I just wish he would leave us alone. I'm with you now, and he's not gonna change that." I said. Cooper smiled and gave me a quick kiss in the forehead and we walked off back to bed. As I drifted back into sleep, I thought I hear Cooper say something, but guessed that it was just part of an oncoming dream. It sounded sort of like, "I love you."

/start dream/

I woke up in my bed, but my room was different. I got up and looked into the mirror. I was a lot older. I looked 30. I walked out of my room and there were two different hallways. The one to the left was a bright red, the one to the right was black. I turned right and went down the black hallway. I saw an older version on Fang in the kitchen cooking. "Morning Fang" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Why are you so happy? Go do your jobs and maybe I won't punish you tonight" he growled. That's when I noticed that I had bruises all over my arm and legs. I was sore all over. "Yes sir" I said.

I walked past the kitchen into a bedroom where I saw two kids. They looked to be around 5 and 6. The youngest was a boy. They looked like Fang, but the girl had my hair and the boy had my eyes. They had scars and bruises all over them. "Fang, what did you do to my children!?" I screamed.

"Its punishment for when you didn't come back when I told you to, Maxie." he yelled.

"That was years ago! I was 17! Can't you let it go?" I begged.

"Yeah, sure, come here sweetie". He wrapped me up into a hug but wouldn't let go.

He started squeezing really hard. I couldn't breathe anymore. I was going to die, and Fang was going to be the one to kill me. One of the kids ran up and bit him, he loosened his grip on me and I took that opportunity to run back to my room. I sat in my room until I was done crying. I realized that all of the bruises were gone and I wasn't sore anymore. I opened the door and hesitantly walked down the red hallway. It was a similar set up, but in brighter colors. In the kitchen was an older version of Cooper. "Morning Max! Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes. Just fine" I lied.

I walked over and grabbed a piece of bacon and Cooper laughed. "You wanna go get the kids up?" he asked me.

I nodded and walked into a bedroom. In the two beds were the cutest kids I had ever seen. They were twin girls. I went to wake them up and I smiled when I saw that they had Cooper's beautiful green eyes. They had my hair, and looked sort of like me, but more like Cooper. They were perfect. I said "Lilly, Caiti, time to get up girls!" I'm not sure how I knew their names, I just did. They got up and hugged me before going out for breakfast. I went to the room next to theirs and saw a boy sleeping in a bed. He looked just like me. He looked to be around 11, while the girls looked about 8. They were the most perfect children ever. I shook him and told him to get up. "Christopher, it's time to get up. Your father made breakfast." I said.

He turned to me and opened his eyes and I saw Cooper's eyes again. I smiled and grabbed his hand as we asked out to get food. That's when I heard the door bell. I went and opened the door and screamed when I saw old Fang holding up the kids, dead. He had slit their throats. He dropped them on the doorstep and walked in. "Now it's your turn, Maxie" he said.

I screamed and heard Cooper come running. I looked down and all of the bruises had come back. I screamed again, louder this time. Fang slapped me and I stopped. He held the knife up to my neck and said that if Cooper came any closer, I would die. "Please, Fang, don't do this. Can't you just take a hint? She doesn't love you! You can't make her!" Cooper yelled

"Watch me," Fang growled. "Max, I'm going to give you one chance. Do you love me?" he asked.

I shook my head and said no. That's when I felt the knife cut into my throat and it all went black.

/end dream/

I shot up in bed, screaming. Cooper grabbed me and held me protectively until I calmed down. "What happened?" he asked.

"Bad dream. Oh Cooper, it was horrible! I woke up in some room and there were two hallways..." and I proceeded to tell him all bout it. I was crying by the time it was finished. "shh, it's okay, I won't let him do that to you, don't be sad." he said.

"These are tears of joy, Cooper. I know you won't let him do that. I'm happy because we end up together, happy, with the cutest kids. It seemed so wonderful and perfect until Fang ruined it." I said.

Cooper just smiled and hugged me closer. "I didn't need a dream to tell me that we will have the cutest kids. I mean, if they are part you, they must be perfect." I smiled at that and laid my head on his shoulder. I was so comfortable and happy. It was a perfect moment.


	10. Chapter 10- Everyone Hates Mondays

Chapter 10- Everyone Hates Mondays.

Disclaimer- I'm not even going to put these anymore.

Saturday and Sunday consisted of hanging around the house and just having a good time as a family. It also consisted of Cooper and I having midnight make out sessions, but don't tell anyone. It was Monday, and we were skipping school because we were taking Ella to the airport to send her back home. I carried her like last time and dropped her off. We cried and said our goodbyes and I made her promise to call when she landed. She said okay and ran off to catch her plane. Cooper hugged me and I felt instantly better. We left the airport and flew home. We landed and went inside. I realized that the door was open in the front room. I figured that someone left it open, but then I remembered that we all left through the back door. "Guys, I think someone's in the house" I whispered. We all went off in pairs, ready to attack whoever it was. Cooper and I snuck up to my room and I gasped when I saw 5 erasers in there. They heard the gasp and attacked immediately. I screamed and everyone else rushed over to help. It was 6 to 5 and we took them out easily, but not without one getting a nasty scratch down my chest, ripping my shirt in the process. I cleaned it out and bandaged it once we got rid of the erasers. "okay, everyone, pack up, we're leaving. It's not safe now that they know where we are. Meet back in here in 15 minutes." I commanded.

I ran into my room and got my clothes together in a backpack. I ran out after ten minutes and saw that the only other person ready was Cooper. I ran up to him and hugged him and kissed him quickly before running off to help everyone finish getting ready. 5 minutes later we were in the sky, our house below us. We flew for about 15 minutes before we flew over the school, which just ended for the day. Of course, the old flock saw us and jumped up. They flew over to us and asked where we had been. "We were attacked by erasers. And I wonder how they found us. It couldn't be that you guys led them here, could it? No, definitely couldn't have been that." I said sarcastically. I started to fly away but Gazzy grabbed my hand.

"Max, we're sorry. Are you okay? Where are you guys going?" he asked innocently.

"I don't care if you're sorry. No I'm not okay, I have a huge scratch down my chest. I'm not telling you where we are are going. Now don't follow us and just leave us alone!" I yelled.

I thought I saw Gazzy start to cry, so I turned and flew off before I could be sure. I knew that if I saw him cry I wouldn't be able to leave. I heard six sets of wings flapping behind me. I spun around. Okay, Cooper, Nudge, Zach, and the twins made five. So who was the sixth. Of course.

"Fang, I'm going to tell you one more time. Leave. Us. Alone." I said calmly.

"But why Max?" he asked.

"Because, you are not the person I am with, you are not the person I am ever going to be with. I know that's hard to deal with, but move on, find someone new. And when you find the right person, you will know. I realize who I need to be with, now you need to find it out for yourself." I said to him.

"How do you know he's the one for you?"

"I just do. I feel it, and I had a dream the other night. I had two hallways to chose from. I went down yours, and it was horrible. When I went down Cooper's it was perfect. The perfect house, the perfect kids, a perfect life. Then you show up and murder the kids that were on your side and kill me all just because you couldn't let go of me not coming back. Your never going to let go if you don't move on, Fang." I said, just to him. I could tell the others heard, but I didn't care. I needed to get Fang to move on.

He just nodded sadly and Cooper put a protective arm around me. "Goodbye Max" was all he said before speeding off, back to his flock.

We took off and flew for a few hours before landing at my mom's house. Just as we landed, I called Ella. "Hey Ells, you never called to tell me you landed!"

"Oh, sorry Max, I forgot. Well, I'm at mom's now." I heard her say from the phone."

"Okay, well, tell mom and Magnolia that I said hi!"

"Okay Max. Oh! That reminds me, I have to take Magnolia out. Bye!" and with that she hung up.

A minute later I watched her walk out the front door, then turn and see me. She squealed and told us all to go inside. I ran in and hugged my mother. She smiled and hugged me back when she saw that it was me. I told her everything, from being kicked out, to being here now. All that I left out were the midnight make out sessions Cooper and I had. When I was done she said to make ourselves comfortable and that she was going to go make dinner. I went into my room and Cooper came with me. We just sat on the bed and talked and laughed and had a good time until my mom called us for dinner.

After dinner, I convinced my mom to let Cooper sleep in my bed with me because he helped me when I woke up at night. We walked back into my room and layed down on the bed. I faced him and kissed him on the nose, the cheek, and the forehead. He grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips. We lay there, kissing for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart and I went to open the door. My mother stood there with a smile on her face. "Max, do you know what is 4 days from now?" she asked, smiling creepily.

Oh crap, my birthday. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Goodnight, mother" I said and went to close the door. She stopped it with her foot.

Well, you might not want to know, but I'm sure Cooper wants to know. Max's 18th birthday is in 4 days." she said.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"What's so bad about your birthday, Max?" Cooper asked.

"Ugg, I hate it when people make a big deal out of it! I mean, I'm just turning a year older, what's so great about that?" I said.

He just laughed and hugged me. "How could someone not make a big deal out of it? Your amazing and special and wonderful, you deserve it." he said.

I blushed and my mom muttered something about giving us some space. Cooper and I laid back down and went back to what we were doing before my mom came in. I pulled away and he frowned. I just smiled and asked "hey, did you say something the other night, the night I had the dream? I thought I heard you say something, although it could have just been my imagination."

He smiled nervously. "Well, I did say something. I said... I love you"

I blushed and smiled. "Well, thank you" I said. He looked hurt, and just looked more hurt when I laughed. "I love you too, you dork!" I said and he smiled again. He pulled my face to his and we kissed innocently for a few moments. Then I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

**A/N okay, everyone say it with me- 1,2,3 AWWWWWWWW! Hope any Fax fans out there reading this don't kill me! Although they probably would have by now, but what ever. Well, happy Thanksgiving! I should be posting more later. My mom's asleep, my dad's watching some game, and my bro is playing wii so I'm bored with nothing better to do. **


	11. Chapter 11- Alone Time Isn't Always Good

Chapter 11- Alone Time Isn't Always Good

It was Tuesday, so Ella had to go to school and mom had to go to work. The girls wanted to go to the mall, but I refused to take them, so Zach said he would go with them. I made them promise to call me every 30 minutes, and then they left. Cooper and I watched tv for about an hour and just hung out. After that we started making out and it was getting really heated when I realized that we never really had a second date. I pulled away. "Cooper, we never really had a second date, you wanna go do something today?" I asked.

"I was actually happy with what we were doing here..." he said seductively.

I giggled but protested. "Come on, we can do that any time, but if that's all we ever do, how do you expect this to work?"

He frowned. "You think that making out and being together isn't enough to make this work? Why do we have to go out in public to keep a relationship?" he asked. "Why do we have to spend money to do stupid things just so we can love each other?"

I looked at him, he seemed mad. "Cooper, I didn't mean to make you mad, I just wanted to go out and do something." I said, sounding upset.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't want to do anything if you're mad at me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. " I whispered.

"Oh come on, Max, don't pull that. Just tell me what you want to do, and we can go do it!" he yelled frustratedly.

"Don't yell at me! I just don't want to do anything if your mad because we won't enjoy it! I'm taking a nap." I snapped back.

"Max, come on. Just stop! Your acting like a child! And we both know that you aren't tired. You slept extra today!" he wasn't wrong, I went to sleep early and woke up late. I wasn't tired.

"Oh, so you know everything about me now? There's only one person who knows everything about me and that's FA-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, realizing what I just said.

"Well, I see how it is. You never did love me anyway, did you? It's always been Fang. But you had to break both of our hearts, you do it for fun, don't you. Do you enjoy killing the people that you love?!" he screamed.

"I don't love Fang and you know that! But you're wrong about me never loving you, I just don't anymore!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Well, that's good because I don't love you either! Now go take your STUPID NAP! I'M LEAVING." and with that he ran outside.

I ran out after him. "Cooper, wait, you know I didn't mean it!" I yelled after him. I know he heard me, but he ignored it and sped off. I ran inside and threw myself down onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.

/start dream/

I was in the same room as my previous dream. I walked out and saw the two hallways. I heard the screaming and crying coming from the black hallway, so I turned down the red. As I walked through, I didn't see Cooper at the stove cooking like the last time, and the kids were no where to be found. I saw no trace of anyone ever living here, no pictures with them, nothing. No beds in the kids' rooms, absolutely nothing. It was as if they were never here. Or, a thought struck me, it's as if it's because of the fight so me and Cooper never got married and never had kids. I just fell onto the floor and cried because it hurt so much. I finally couldn't take it so I ran to Fang's side and let him beat me until I heard a weird ringing noise in my ear. I woke up crying, but the noise was still going on. Realizing that it was my phone I answered it. "Hello?" I asked, my voice thick from crying.

"Max, it's Nudge, we were just checking in. Are you crying? What happened?"

"Umm, Cooper and I kind of got into a fight and then he flew off. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just met up with us. He seemed mad, but he said it was just some annoying kids outside. I'm sorry, do you want me to talk to him about it?" she asked sincerely.

"No, that's okay sweetie. But will you tell him I'm sorry?"

"Sure." I heard her pull the phone away from her ear. "Hey, Cooper, Max just wanted me to tell you that she's sorry" she said.

"Yeah, sure she is" I heard Cooper mutter sarcastically.

That just set me off and I started crying loudly again. Nudge put the phone back up to her ear. "Max, Max calm down, please. It will be okay. We can come home if you want." she offered.

"no, it's fine. You guys have your fun" I got in between sobs. "I'll be okay."

"Okay Max. We should be home in about an hour, and Ella should be there in about 30 minutes. Don't do anything you'll regret later, promise?"

"Nudge, I don't know. It hurts more than when Fang kicked me out. It hurts so bad!" I wailed. I guess I was loud because I heard Claire and Christine start yelling at Cooper for being so horrible to me. "Nudge, tell Claire and Christine to calm down, they don't need to help me. I deserve it, it was all my fault anyway."

"Sure Max, love you, bye." she said sweetly and then hung up.

I sat in my bed for the next 30 minutes staring at the ceiling, trying to find pictures, but all I saw was Cooper's face and that would make me start crying. I didn't even realize that Ella came home until I heard her say, "wow, Nudge didn't say that it was this bad".

I looked at her with sad eyes. "I told him that he didn't know anything about me, and that the only one who knew everything about me was Fang."

I told her everything that happened and then told her about the dream. I was crying the whole time. By the time I was done explaining, it had been 20 minutes. "Okay," she started "we have 10 minutes before they all are getting home. Now the question is, do you want to be here when he gets back?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "not really, but I would rather just stay here in my room and not see him than go out in public looking like this, plus I'm just not up to it. Will you stay in here with me?" I begged.

"Anything for you, Max" she replied.

I smiled and hugged her. We sat on her bed and I listened as she told me about her day at school. It helped get my mind off of Cooper and I even found myself laughing. I was in the middle of laughing my head off at a joke she told me when Cooper walked past the door and I shut up immediately. I waited before I figured he was far enough away to not hear me before I burst into tears again. "Ella, why does it hurt so much?" I whimpered?

"because, Max, you love him. And it will hurt, but it will go away eventually. Don't worry, I will stay in here with you tonight." she said.

"But Ella, he thinks that I don't love him."

"Well, then he is ridiculously brain dead. If he had seen you crying as hard as you were when I got home, he would have HAD to believe it. But you have to stay strong. You'll work through this."

"Thanks Ella. I just have one question. Why is it worse now than when Fang kicked me out?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's just because you love Cooper more than Fang. You guys had a better relationship, minus today."

I nodded. "Thanks Ells. Can you get Nudge for me?"

She nodded and left the room. I layed down and curled up into a little ball and when Ella didn't come back for a few minutes I fell asleep. I had the same dream that I had earlier today and woke up screaming because Fang wouldn't kill me, he made me live with the pain. I screamed and screamed and cried until Nudge ran in. I told her everything that happened and she tried to calm me down, but I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and ran out the door, tears streaming down my face. Cooper saw me, but I didn't care. I jumped up, snapping out my wings, and took off. I flew and flew for hours until I landed in a dark alley. I sat down and cried until I heard someone walk up. "what's wrong, princess? Your man done you wrong? Well, I can help you feel better, come on" he was an ugly man in his late 30's. He was obviously drunk, I could smell it and you could just tell by looking at him.

He pushed me up against a wall. I was too weak to fight back. He leaned in and kissed me, doing the same thing as the guy at school. Kissing wasn't enough for this guy though. He moved down and tried to take off my shirt, but I wouldn't let him. He got mad and punched me in the face. I could tell I was gonna have a bruise. I got so mad, some of my energy came back. He ripped my shirt in half and was working on my bra when I kneed him where the sun don't shine and ran away. I took off into the air and flew back home. I ran to my room where Ella and Nudge were waiting for me. They saw me and jumped up immediately. "Oh my god, Max, what happened!?" they yelled.

"I flew off and landed in an alley... The guy came and... He was drunk ... He pushed me up against the wall... He tried to rape me!" I screamed the last part and my mother rushed in.

"Max, goodness, honey, you stopped him right?"

I nodded while tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stop them. Ella went and grabbed me a shirt to put on since the one I had on was ruined. "Mom, it was horrible!" I yelled and ran up to her.

Zach ran in and yelled "where is this guy?! I'll kill him!"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't know where I flew to, I was so upset I didn't pay attention. It's a few hours from here. I think I know how to get back there but I'm not sure." I said, able to talk normally now.

"Take us to him, Max, we'll hurt him for what he did to you. Oh my god, look at your eye! It's got a huge bruise around it! Did he punch you?" I nodded.

"Go, lead us there now." Nudge commanded. I nodded and I walked out the back door followed by Zach and Nudge. I saw the twins and Cooper come out to see what was going on and Ella filled them in as the three of us took off. We flew for 2 hours before I landed in the alley. "Back for more, I see" I heard the same man say. He walked out of the shadows and came at me but Nudge and Zach jumped on him. The started beating him until he was knocked out while I stood there and cried the whole time.

"I don't care how upset you are, you are never going off alone again!" Nudge commanded.

I nodded and we took off back towards home. I ran up to my Mom and hugged her. The twins ran up and took their turns hugging me and making sure I was okay. After that my mom suggested, "girls, why don't you all sleep out in the living room tonight?" i smiled thankfully at her. I would not get any sleep if I was alone tonight.

They all nodded and we went and sat down on the couch. None of us were tired so we just stayed up and talked. Ella and Nudge filled in the twins on the fight and the dreams and everything while a sat there crying. "Alright." I announced out loud. "How about we play a game or something. I will die of dehydration if I shed one more tear in the next four years, so lets play a game I just made up. It's called 'Lets distract Max so she stops crying so she doesn't die' everyone wanna try it?" so, for the next hour, the girls took turns trying to make me smile or laugh. I didn't show any happiness at first, but I eventually stated laughing and smiling a bit. After that we all decided to go to sleep. I learned that crying so much really helps you fall asleep, because I was out the second my head hit the pillow. I woke up to the sounds of yelling. I got up and realized I was alone in the room. I followed the sounds to find the girls and Zach yelling at Cooper. I walked in and yelled. "GUYS! Leave him alone, it was my fault anyways, so shut up! Now, are you guys going to leave me alone out there for me to do something stupid again?". The girls turned around and followed me out of the room. Zach reluctantly followed. He came up to me and whispered in my ear, "you know it's not your fault. He's the reason you flew off in the first place."

"Well, the whole fight was my fault, and it's not like he made that guy try to rape me. I should have ran off when I saw him, but I didn't. I was too weak. It's always my fault. Ask anyone" I said.

"Maximum Martinez Ride, I will not have you walking around saying that everything in the world is your fault!" Ella yelled. "Plus, your birthday is in 2 days, so if you don't lighten up, I will throw you a huge party and invite everyone at my school!"

"Ugg, don't remind me! God, it's not like anything good will happen on my birthday! All that happens is I get a year older, a year closer to dying, which really doesn't sound so bad right now. It was my choice in that dream!" I didn't mean to say the dying part out loud.

Everyone in the room gaped at me. "Max, no, you are not going to say anything about dying. Do you know how sad we would all be if you died?"

"Not all of you would be" I muttered. I walked out the front door. "I'm going to the mall. I need chocolate. Maybe that will help! And, no Nudge, I am not taking you shopping for clothes or shoes or what ever" I yelled as I left. I took off and heard someone come after me.

"Nudge, I said no!" I yelled without looking back. When the person didn't go back I turned to glare but ended up falling a few feet before turning back around and taking off. Behind me was Cooper. I used my super flying speed to try to get away but then remembered that he had it too and gave up. I did a quick dive bomb and landed. I ran around a corner and into an alley, making sure this one was lit and empty before I slumped against the wall and cried, laying my face in my hands.

I heard Cooper walk up. "Max, I'm so so sorry, it's not your fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have overreacted. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean it when I said I don't love you, I do. I'm so so sorry Max, and killing yourself isn't the answer. Please don't die, because I would miss you." He said, walking up to me. I tried to shrink into the wall, but it didn't work. Darn, why couldn't I develop some new power that let me do that!?

"No, it is my fault. I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend time with you outside of the house. I just loved having you as my boyfriend so much that I wanted to show you off to the world. And it is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you, and a sure as heck shouldn't have brought up Fang. I shouldn't have flown off by myself. I shouldn't have gone into that alley, I shouldn't have gotten scared and frozen, I shouldn't have been born! You were right, all I do is hurt the people who love me, who I love. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said, crying now.

Cooper sat down next to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry too. I love you so much, Max. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you. " he whispered.

I looked up into his eyes and saw the honesty, the pain, the longing. "I love you too. Please, don't ever leave me again. It was so much worse than when Fang kicked me out. I missed you too much!" I cried.

He nodded, tears coming from his eyes too. He hugged me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I missed you too," he said. "Why don't we go on that second date now?"

"What, me looking like this?" I asked.

"I think you look beautiful" he said.

With that we got up and went to a cute little ice cream shop near by. We sat down with our ice cream and just talked. We talked and laughed and all of my hurt and anger evaporated. I loved him, and he loved me. That's all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12- Another Plan

Chapter 12- Another Plan

Ella POV

Yesterday when Max disappeared and Cooper followed, I was really nervous. I mean, I trust Cooper not to physically hurt her, but she was so unstable right now, anything he says could be dangerous for the both of them. I guess my worrying was for nothing though, because when they came back smiling and laughing, Cooper with his arm around her, I knew that they were good. They love each other too much to stay broken up. I was happy for Max, but it just made me miss Iggy. I didn't love him, and he didn't love me, but I did like having a boyfriend. Ugg, why do all the cute guys end up liking Nudge? Iggy, and now Zach. Oh well, I'll find the guy someday. Now, I have all day to plan Max's party, and to set it up. I know she doesn't want one, but I don't care. I'm going to have Nudge take her to the mall to keep her occupied tomorrow while the finishing touches are put on the party. Oh, I better go tell Nudge the plan!

Cooper POV

I didn't realize that when the fight happened, Max was just as upset as I was. God, when I saw her crying she looked so broken, and it was all my fault. I'm just happy that we made up. She's the love of my life, and I'm hers. That's all that matters to me. As long as we have each other, it will be okay. Now, I have to figure out what to get her for her birthday...

Nudge POV

ZOMG! Ella just told me the plans for Max's party, and I'm soooo excited! Max never really pays attention to what I buy at the mall, so I can just get her present then! Gosh, I'm so excited!

Zach POV

I talked to Nudge and she said that her present for Max will be from me too. Good, because I wouldn't really know what to get her. She's kind of hard to buy for...

Claire POV

Hmmmm, what to get Max... Well, Cooper and Ella are going to the mall later, so I will go with them! Christine has to stay here with her though, and she can tell me what to buy. Yeah, that'll work! "Hey Christine, what do you want me to get for you at the mall?"

Max POV

I hate everything. Everyone is so secretive today! Cooper left me along with Ella and Claire to go to the mall for whatever reason, and Christine, Nudge and Zach locked themselves in a room and won't let me in! Seriously? And to make it even worse, my stupid birthday is tomorrow. I bet that's what this is all about. Ella and Nudge already know how much I hate celebrating my birthday, and I told the others! God, I hate everything. Especially birthdays.


	13. Chapter 13- Happy Birthday? Part One

Chapter 13- Happy Birthday? Part One

I woke up and turned over to find Cooper smiling at me. "Good morning, beautiful! Happy birthday"

I groaned. "No, it's not my birthday. I'm going to wake up from this nightmare now. Good bye nightmare Cooper."

I heard him chuckle as I closed my eyes. "Come on, Max, you have to get up."

I just shook my head. Apparently shaking your head now mean please pick me up and force me to face the day, because Cooper collected me into his arms and carried me out to the kitchen. He sat me in a chair and started on breakfast. As he did, everyone else came in. I heard a "Happy birthday, Max" from everyone, and groaned each time.

I turned to Ella as she sat down on my left. "You didn't plan a party or anything, did you?" I questioned.

She shook her head and before I could interrogate her more, a plate of food was set in front of me. It was piled high with eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and toast. I dug in as everyone else got their food. When I finished I got up and went to my room. I sat on the bed for a few minutes before Cooper came in. He gave me a quick kiss and I scowled at him. "Aww, what's wrong? Is the princess mad that she has to have her birthday?" he mocked.

I just scowled more and turned away. He turned me to look at him and gave me a real kiss. "I promise that a little bit of celebration won't kill you, okay?"

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Love you" he called as I went to get a shower.

"Yeah yeah yeah, love you too." I muttered.

He chuckled and I shut the bathroom door. I got into the shower and turned the water on the hottest it would go. I just stood under the water for a few minutes before actually cleaning myself. I stepped out and dried off, wrapping myself in a towel. I walked to my room and started getting dressed after shooing Cooper out. after I got dressed and ready, I was told I had to take Nudge to the mall. Great. We walked around for a while, her buying things occasionally, me not paying attention to what they were. The usual. After about four hours, we decided to go to the food court. I sat down with my three trays of food and dug in. Once I finished, I leaned back in my chair, sighing, full and happy.


	14. Chapter 14- Happy Birthday? Part Two

Chapter 14- Happy Birthday? Part Two

After we ate, Nudge dragged me into a dress shop. She walked around for a bit while I texted Cooper.

/Texting./

Max- Hey Cooper, can you help me kill Nudge when I get home?

Cooper- haha, nah. I like to see you suffer, it's cute :)

Max- Yeah, I changed my mind. I will just have her help me kill you and then I'll burn all of her skirts. :)

Cooper- you wouldn't.

Max- you sure

Cooper- crap

Max- hehehehehehehe. My evil laugh is better in person.

Cooper- wait, you really wouldn't kill me. Because you love me too much.

Max- wow there, who said I love you?

Cooper- you.

Max- dang, you got a point there :(

Cooper- aww, smile birthday girl!

Max- I hate you

Cooper- love you too

Max- love you. Gotta go, Nudge needs me. Bye! And if there's a party in the next ever that has anything to do with my birthday I am killing EVERYONE. Bye!

Cooper- by babe.

/end texting/

"MAAAAAAX! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS ON!" Nudge said, pushing me into a changing room and throwing something at me.

I shut the door to the changing room and looked at the bundle of cloth in my hands. I realized it was a dress. "Nudge, I'm not trying on a dress for no reason!" I called.

"You are if you ever want to go home!" she called back.

I groaned and put on the dress. I must say, I did look good in it. It was a simple midnight blue dress with spaghetti straps. The top of the dress was sequins, but it wasn't too overwhelming. I opened the door and Nudge squealed. She handed me a pair of plain white heels with the little hole in the front where toy can see your toes a little bit. She had me put them on and then we walked out of the store. "Don't worry, I payed for it already." she assured me.

We walked out and flew home. I walked in the front door and sighed in relief when I realized that no one jumped out and screamed "surprise!".

I walked to my room and when I opened the doors I felt arms around me and a blind fold cover my face. "Stop, I said I didn't want to celebrate my birthday!" I giggled.

"Oh, I didn't know it was your birthday. Well, happy birthday sweetie" said a gruff voice. Wait, I know what sounds like that...!

"NUDGE! ERASERS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly the arms left my waist and I heard a thud. I pulled off the blind fold to see Gazzy jumping off of the eraser.

"What the heck!?" I yelled

"We came to say happy birthday, Max!" he said sweetly, smiling.

Just then Nudge ran in with Iggy and Angel. "Most of them were in my room, we got them all" Nudge panted.

"Hey Gazzy, where's Fang?" Angel asked.

"Ummm, he was outside..." he started.

I heard the front door open and we all got into fighting positioned but everyone but me and Nudge relaxed when we saw that it was Fang. He walked right up to me and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday, baby." he whispered.

I pushed him off and slapped him. "I'm not your baby" I growled. I pulled out my phone and called Cooper.

"Hey Max, where are you?"

"At home getting attacked by Erasers and being sexually harassed by Fang. The usual" I growled.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"Wow, I guess I will have to learn to live without working eardrums" I said sarcastically.

"sorry" he muttered. "I'm coming home. I'll be there in 1 minute bye love you" he said.

"Love you too" I said and I hung up. I looked up and saw Fang's face of disgust and laughed.

True to his word, one minute later Cooper ran in, punched Fang in the face so hard he fell over, and wrapped me up in a tight hug all in under 10 seconds. "Jesus, Coop, chill, I'm okay." I said.

He hugged me tighter. "I just had to make sure." he whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled my ear and I giggled.

Fang glared at me. Probably mad the he didn't make me giggle. Ever. "Max" Cooper said in my ear again causing more giggles.

"Hmmm?" I purred.

"You look beautiful in that dress" he said.

I blushed and turned around to hug him better. "Get a room" Fang muttered.

"Actually," I said, spinning around to glare at him, "you are all in MY room. So, you get yourself a freaking room. Or, better yet, GET THE HECK OUT OF MY MOTHERS HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I screamed.

Everyone stood there staring at me. "We just wanted to tell you happy birthday" Iggy muttered.

"Bull crap, Iggy, you just wanted to see Nudge so you can try to win her over. Angel, you just wanted to rub it in my face that your flock leader. Fang, you just can't stop until I'm with you again, can you? Well then I guess you will be going forever! And Gazzy, I think that you had pure intentions, and you were just dragged here. So Gazzy gets a hug and then you all leave." I said calmly.

I walked over to Gazzy and hugged him. I whispered in his ear."I really miss you, buddy. Take care of yourself."

I pulled away and he nodded. He walked out of the room and pulled Angel and Fang with him, knowing that Fang wouldn't leave on his own and neither would Angel and Iggy wouldn't just let his pyro buddy leave him behind. Iggy turned around and followed them out the door. I watched them take off before high-fiving Nudge. Cooper looked at me expectantly and I high-fived him too. He smiled. "Okay, where we headed?" I asked.

"That, little one, is for me to know and you to find out" Cooper said.

I groaned and headed for the door. We walked out and flew off. Cooper took the lead since he knew where we were going. We flew for about a minute before landing in the park where Cooper first asked me out. It was now that I realized the he was wearing a suit. We walked over to the same picnic bench the he had the dinner at that night and sat down. There was a white table mat set down and two professional-looking menus sitting on top. I picked it up after sitting across from Cooper. The menu said I could either have option one- Chicken, potatoes, and chocolate chip cookies- or option two- chicken, potatoes, and chocolate chip cookies. Okaaaay then. I laughed, and Cooper joined in after he looked at the menu. He picked a little bell out of his pocket and shook it. A minute later Ella walks up to the table from no where and asks for our orders, taking the menus from us. "I'll have a number 2" Cooper and I say at the same time.

We looked at each other and laughed for a few minutes until Nudge came over with a tray that had 4 glasses of lemonade. She put two in front of each of us and I chugged the first down. Cooper and I sat and talked and laughed for about 15 minutes until Ella and Nudge walked out each carrying a huge plate full of chicken and potatoes. They set one plate down in front of us both, and walked away. After a few minutes, all the food that had once been there was gone. Cooper took out the bell again and shook it. Ella came back out and asked what we needed and Cooper whispered something in her ear. She nodded and ran off.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Max, happy birthday to you!" everyone sang as they walked out.

My mom was carrying a giant plate that, get this, had a giant chocolate chip cookie cake on top surrounded by a ring of smaller cookies! She set it down and I grabbed a slice of the giant cookie and piled four little cookies on top. I bit down and moaned. "Oh my god. This is amazing" I murmured, staring into the cookies chocolate chips.

I looked up and Cooper had mock hurt on his face. "What, you don't love me anymore? It's all about the cookies, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yupp!" I said, smiling and taking another bite.

After an hour of just sitting around and talking and laughing, we all got up and flew home. It was late, and I was tired, but they wouldn't let me go to sleep. "Max! You HAVE to do presents!" Ella and Nudge yelled.

I groaned and followed everyone into the kitchen where they made me sit while they went to get the presents. Ella placed hers in front of me and I opened it. Inside, I found a dark purple iPod. "Ella, I actually like this!" I said, hugging her.

She smiled and I put it in my pocket. Next was Nudge and Zach. I opened the little bag and inside was a necklace with a hawk charm. It had wings just like mine. "Nudge, Zach, thank you! It's amazing!" I said. I gave each of them a hug, whispering in Zach's ear. "I know you didn't have anything to do with the gift because I know how Nudge is. My gift from you is you taking good care of her. So thanks." he smiled and nodded.

Next was my mom. She handed me a rectangular box covered in light green wrapping paper. I opened it and inside was an iPad! "Mom, these cost a fortune, what the heck!?" I yelled happily.

"Wait, I have another to go with it." she said, handing me another package.

Inside was a case for the iPad. It was half green and half brown, the colors of mine and Cooper's eyes. On the green side on the back was a wing identical to mine, and on the brown side was a wing like Coopers. I smiled. "Mom, it's perfect" I said quietly, hugging her.

"Okay, well, goodnight everyone!" I yelled, running out of the room. Cooper came with me and we laid down on the bed to sleep when he got up to turn the light on.

He came over to my side of the bed and got down on one knee. He pulled a little black box out of his pocket, it was so much like before the dance. "Maximum Ride, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life. You are a wonderful leader, and girlfriend, but I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. You are to amazing for that. Max, will you marry me?" he asked?

I felt tears fall down my face. I frowned. I was actually really happy. I didn't care that we were young, I didn't care that we had responsibilities, our love was one that made those a second priority. I only frowned because I want to freak him out a bit, teehee. I'm evil. I slowly stood up and bolted out the door. I flew up into the air and took off, hearing Cooper behind me. I flew to the Grand Canyon, I mean really, we're in Arizona, where else would I go?! I flew and landed right on the edge. He landed next to me a few seconds later. "Max, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush you, I get it if you don't want to get married, I just thought that sin-" I cut him off by kissing him.

When I finally pulled away, I whispered "of course I'll marry you, I just wanted to freak you out a bit." I grinned.

"Oh, you little devil" he said, smiling and lighting up the whole place. He picked me up and dropped me over the edge. I snapped out my wings right before I hit the bottom. It was exhilarating. I flew back up and pushed him over and waited for him to meet me up in the sky. I heard a scream and a thud, and when Cooper didn't come back up, I panicked. I flew down as fast as I could but it was too dark to see where he was. "Cooper?" I said nervously. I walked around a bit before I felt someone grab me and cover my mouth before I could scream. I bit down on the hand, not hard enough to brake skin, just hard enough to get than to let go. "Cooper! What the heck?!" I yelled.

"Payback, baby. Payback." I said. We flew up and out of the canyon together and went home. When we got back, everyone was waiting for us on the couch. I saw them through the window. "When we get inside, run to your room and pretend you said no, okay?" he whispered.

I nodded and ran inside, slamming the door behind me. I heard everyone say my name but I ran to my room and locked the door. I heard Cooper walk inside and talk. "Guys, she said no. We're too young and she has too many responsibilities is what she said." he said sadly. Heck, I almost believed him!

I heard everyone mutter their disappointment. "She may have said no to learning how to cook, but on the bright side, we're getting married" he said excitedly.

I heard screams of happiness as I walked out of my room and hugged Cooper from behind. He slipped the ring on my finger, and I looked at it for the first time. It was a beautiful, yes simple ring. It was a silver band with a big diamond in the middle and smaller purple diamonds around the rest of the ring. "Its the most perfect thing in the world" I whispered to him.

"No, you are" he replied.

"Awwwwwwww," I heard everyone say.

"OH EMM GEE! Max, you have to let me and Ella like do your hair and makeup and help you pick the dress for the wedding. And you have to let us decorate and both be your maids of honor, if your okay with that. ooh, and we can like throw you a bachelorette party the night before and everything!" Nudge said.

"Okay, it's not like you would let me say no anyways." I said, a huge smile in my face.

"No strippers at the bachelorette party though" Cooper said.

"Same goes for the bachelor party" I said to him.

"Dang it." he said. I punched him in the chest. "I was just kidding" he wheezed.

I laughed. "I know, if you weren't, you would already be dead"

5 minutes later, Cooper and I were cuddled up in bed. "Cooper, I love you" I said.

"I love you too, Max. Now go to sleep, my beautiful fiancé" he whispered back.

I smiled and cuddled up closer to him, and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N first, sorry that I didn't post sooner. I was just doing other things. Mostly just hanging out at friends houses. Anyways, I made this chapter longer than it was going to be. I was going to have the present as another chapter, but I out it in here so your welcome. Also, I'm sorry if you think them getting married is a bit rushed, I just didn't really know what else to do. There's only so many times that you can throw in the old flock and erasers before it gets annoying. So yeah! Well, review please, bye!


	15. Chapter 15- Trouble in the Old Flock

Chapter 15- Trouble in the Old Flock

Fang POV

The flock and I are currently straying in an abandoned cabin in the mountains of Pennsylvania. Angel, being the leader, decided that she wanted us to be far far away from Max, Nudge, and the others. Currently, we are all sitting in the living room watching the old tv. I'm on the recliner while Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel are sharing the couch. I was in a sort of funk, not focusing on anything, being more emotional than usual, more detached, I even stopped writing on my blog! I just couldn't believe that Cooper guy. He had to just be playing some act to get Max for himself. And she was believing it! Gosh, I even heard from Angel reading Coopers mind when we were there that he was going to propose on her birthday! We stayed around for a while that night, eventually figuring out that they were, in fact, getting married. Max said yes? What the heck?! I was supposed to be the one loving her, being loved by her, being engaged to her, marrying her, having kids with her, growing old with her, but that stupid good-for-nothing pretty boy stole her from me! I had been thinking of suicide lately, but could never go through with it because Angel would read my mind and then control me to stop. Stupid Angel.

Gazzy POV

It has been a week since Max's birthday, and I miss her again already. She was basically my mom, and I was happy that she was getting married. Cooper seemed like he really did love her, so I liked him. I just wish the others felt the same. "Angel, do you think we can go back and talk to Max again?" I begged.

"Gazzy, for the last time, we are not going back to that witch. I am the lader, and you need to respect that! We don't need her, you here?!" Angel yelled.

"I'm sorry Angel, I just really miss Max and I wanted to be there for the wedding. I want to see her and Cooper get married. I miss Nudge too, and I want to just be with them, I wish we could all be one huge flock! Us, Max, Nudge, Cooper, Zach, Claire, and Christine! Wouldn't that be great?" I asked excitedly.

"You know what Gazzy, you seem like you want to be with Max more than your own sister. What is wrong with you?! Don't you love us?" she screamed.

"Angel, calm down, I just really miss her!" I cried.

"Well, why don't you just leave and see if she will take you in, because we don't want you anymore!" she said, venom dripping in her voice.

I held back tears, trying to stay calm. "Fine, I WILL leave. I don't care about you guys anymore anyway! I just want Max and Nudge back!" I said, a single tear making its way down my face.

I got up and ran to my room, neither Fang or Iggy saying anything. I figured that Angel was controlling them. I packed my bag with my phone and some clothes and a bit of money so I could stop for food on the way. I flew away from the house and headed towards Dr. M's house. "I'm coming Max" I whispered to no one in particular.

Max POV

Its been a week since the happiest day of my life, which is ironic because it was my birthday, which I usually hate. I did get engaged to the love of my life though, so it's all good. Ella started going back to school and my mom was working again, so the flock had the house to ourselves during the day. Right now, Nudge and the twins were in their room doing their nails while Zach sat with them and talked to Nudge. Cooper and I were sitting on the couch watching tv, me in his lap. Suddenly, I saw something land in the back yard. I jumped up and ran out only to find Gazzy. "Gazzy, what the heck are you doing here!?" I yelled.

He looked up and there were tears streaming down his face. "They kicked me out Max! All just because I said I missed you and Nudge and I thought that we should try to make one big flock, along with Cooper, Zach, and the twins. I said I wanted to see you and Cooper get married, and then Angel said that they didn't want me anymore and she kicked me out!" he cried.

He ran up to me and hugged me, crying into my shoulder. I hugged him back and scratched in between his wings until he calmed down. "You promise its just you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Okay, then you can stay with us. Zach is just a few years older then you, so you guys can share a room if you want. You should go say hi to Nudge, I think she missed you the most so she should be ecstatic!" I said.

I walked him inside and led him to Nudges room. I heard squeals of joy as I walked away, back to Cooper. "Well, that horrible group that used to be my flock now has the audacity to kick out a helpless 13 year old boy. So, Gazzy is staying with us." I said.

Copper nodded and we sat back down on the couch how we were before Gazzy got here. I laid my head back on his shoulder, and smiled. I was actually happy that the Gasman was here. I always missed him, I knew that he was forced by Angel to do everything, so I forgave him. It should be fun with him staying with us I thought as I drifted off to sleep in Cooper's arms.

A/N first of all, sorry that it's short, but it's a school night and I have to finish my homework. I will try to post again tonight, but it's unlikely. Also, I have to give recognition to Guest for giving me the idea to let Gazzy back in with Max's flock. You know who you are, Guest, so thank you for the idea! Also, if you get an account or have one and just forgot to log in, just PM me that it was you who gave the idea and I will put your name in the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys! Bye!


	16. Chapter 16- Best Day Ever!

Chapter 16- Best Day Ever!

A/N okay, so, today is a day of excitement! I just realized that I have had over 1,500 views on my story! Not only that, but it is officially international! This story has been viewed in 13 different countries! How cool is that!? Also, I just started a new story, the first chapter is up now. It's called Don't Help Me. It's a different plot, but some characters in this story might just be in that one too. coughcoughCoopercoughcough. Hehe, I'm so subtle. :). Anyways, I just wanted to thank every single person who has even clicked on this story! I don't care if it was on accident and you didn't read it, I'm still thanking you! And to the people who have followed, favorited, reviewed, PMed, or anything else to show that you care and like the story, extra thanks to you! You guys know who you are! It would take me forever to list everyone, so yeah. Haha, I just realized how ridiculously long this authors note is hehe, I'll get to the story now. Thanks again, love you guys!

Max POV

It's been 2 months since Gazzy moved in with us. I was happier than usual, which could either be because my little brother/son was here with me, or the fact that I was getting married in a month and a half. Eeeek! I feel like such a girl! I don't even care, I'm too happy. We decided to have our wedding in December, on the 23. Then we will stay and celebrate Christmas and go off in our week long honeymoon, which I am not allowed to know the location of. Its driving me nuts! Cooper hasn't let a single thing slip. He's even having Nudge pack for me so I don't get any ideas by the type of clothing. Ugg! I'm going insane! Oh well, only a little while longer and I'll find out. Right now I'm sitting on the couch with Nudge, Ella, Claire, and Christine. They are showing me things from bridal magazines. I wasn't really paying attention. My opinion didn't really matter to them anyway, they were planning the wedding and refused any help from me. "Nudge, do I at least get to choose the dress?" I asked. Surprisingly, I was excited to choose a dress. As long as I didn't have to wear another for the rest of my life.

"Well, we have to approve it, but sure I guess" she said reluctantly.

"Nudge, this IS my wedding, I think I should be able to do something. Seriously?" I stated.

"Yeah, I guess" she said slowly.

I rolled my eyes. I picked up a magazine and flipper through until I got to the wedding dresses. I saw a bunch of really-dare I say it-pretty dresses that I could see myself in. I found one that I really liked. "Nudge, how about this one? I love it" I said, showing her.

She squealed and showed it to all the other girls. They squealed and I actually joined in. We say there squealing until I felt a hand on my shoulder, my happy squealing turning into frightened screaming. The hand went over my hand and I was spun around to find Cooper laughing down at me. He removed his hand and bent down to kiss me. I scowled but let him kiss me. By the time the kiss was over, which was about a second, I was smiling again. "What was the squealing all about?" he asked.

I looked around worriedly and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Ella holding the magazine behind her back. "Ummmm... We found cute shoes?" I said, more like asked.

He smiled a smile that said 'I know your lying, but I'll let you get away from it because I love you'. I smiled back at him. I got up off of the couch and Cooper and. I walked into our room. After we got married, we planned on still living with my mom for a while, but once we both got jobs, we would move out into our own house where we could have the children I had dreamed about and have the perfect life together. I just couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with the man I love.

A/N sorry if it's shorter than my usual, but I am kind of worn out right now since I just started a new story and posted that already today. My creative juices have stopped flowing at the moment. Dont worry, I will post again tomorrow! Hopefully on both stories. Well, review! Bye everyone!


	17. Chapter 17- Fang's Plan

Chapter 17- Fang's Plan

**A/N okay, I just needed to get something off of my chest. Alright, so for the past few months, my best friend has been struggling with cutting herself, and she found a girl who she texts (they don't know each other in person) and she had problems with cutting too. started talking to this girl so that I could try to figure out how to help my friend and now we just talk sometimes. Well, yesterday the girl cut herself and went too deep and lets just say that I was the one who convinced her to get help and not just let herself die. I have been kind of freaked out since then because I just stopped someone from seriously killing themselves, and I just keep worrying that I won't be able to do it again if I have to. So, writing hasn't really been my first priority lately, sorry. Hopefully things will get back on track soon. Just letting you know, because I might get more inconsistent with posting. Sorry. Well, enjoy the chapter. **

Fang POV

I couldn't stand it anymore. One more month, and they will be married. I just had to find some way to stop it, I couldn't let him get her. She was perfect, beautiful, amazing, and he was just a filthy pretty boy who thought he could just steal her from me. I have actually been CRYING, I don't do that! What is going on!? It's just not fair, how am I supposed to move on like Max says? Why doesn't she just move on from him? I have been watching them secretly lately, so that when the perfect chance comes, I will be able to stop the wedding. I have been thinking of ideas of how to do that, and one always comes back to bother me. Get rid of Cooper. If he's not there, they can't get married, and Max will be heart broken and will have to take me back. I feel like its the perfect plan, but for some reason I just can't go through with it. I just can't put Max through that pain. 'No, Fang, man up. You have to hurt her to get her back, you can do this.' I told myself. With that I moved onto the next step, get Cooper alone.

A/N sorry for the short chapter, just a filler chapter while I finish the next one. I will post the next tonight after I finish it, and it will be a lot longer, so don't kill me yet :) although you might after next chapter... :( please don't though. Alright, now that that's out of the way, I have a few questions. Please review with answers or PM me.

1. Do you like the story? Or is it just that thing that you do when you are bored and are desperate? (honesty please)

2. Who is your favorite character?

3. Should I finish the story soon, like do a few more chapters and then just start a new story or continue with this one?

Okay, so just answer those so I know what I should do in the future, thanks!


	18. Chapter 18- Where's Cooper?

Chapter 18- Where's Cooper?

Cooper POV

The only thing I have been able to think about for the last, well, since Max's birthday, is the wedding. I just couldn't believe I actually got her to say yes. I was worried that she didn't really love me, that she just pitied me, but I am sure now that she loves me almost as much as I love her. It's impossible for her to love me more than I love her though, so it's all good. It's been bliss, the last few weeks, just Max and I being able to sit and plan our lives out together. I can't wait until the wedding, the day that I become bound to Max forever. For the honeymoon, we are going to go to a cute cottage in the mountains of I'm not telling you where to spend a week, just us two. After that we would come back here for a while before we get jobs and find a place of our own. We decided that we didn't want to plan kids, we just wanted it to happen. We want a surprise. Right now, I was leaving the house to go make some arrangements for the honeymoon. I walked out the front door and flew to a Walmart. I walked in and bought a few things so that if Max followed me she would think I was just grocery shopping. After doing that for a while I walked out of the Walmart and walked behind it. It was about 7:30, so it was pretty dark. I was about to jump up and fly away when I felt someone grab me from behind. The pushed me against a wall and held me so I couldn't get away. It was also a way that I couldn't avoid the cloth that was forced on my face. I breathed in the air, and that's when it all started to go black.

Max POV

"COOPER!" I screamed again. It was pretty much all I had said the last three days. He just left one night and I haven't seen him since. No one has. I didn't think that I had ever cried as much as I have in these past few days. I was currently out flying around all of the towns within 200 miles of moms house with the twins. Gazzy, Nudge, and Zach went off to get 300-400 miles away. I didn't think he had run away, nothing of his was gone, not even any money, so I knew that something must have happened. "COOPER!" I screamed again.

I dropped a few more feet and cried even harder than I was already. I decided that we should land so I didn't run into anything. I landed near an alley and ran in, slumping against the wall, crying. When I was finally done, I saw that the twins had been doing the same thing. I stood up and decided to look around. We were in a small alley, but it was lit up so I could still see. There wasn't really anything back here accept for a dump. And a bright red feather on the ground that was way to big to belong to a cardinal. I ran up to it and snatched it off of the ground, screaming in delight. I lifted it up and smelled it. It smelled just like Cooper, so I knew he must be near. "OH MY GOD, GUYS! IT'S COOPERS! HE'S NEAR BY!" I screamed, jumping up and down as tears streamed down my face.

The twins jumped up and ran to me, screaming the entire time. We took turns holding the feather and then I called the others. "Max, we haven't found anything" Nudge said as she answered the phone.

"Well, get over here! We just found one of his feathers in an alley! We might actually find him, Nudge! Hurry!" I yelled.

I told her where we were and then hung up. "Okay, so how do we find him from here?" I asked once the others had gotten here.

"We could get a hotel and just stay here for the week, see if we see any more signs of him" Gazzy suggested.

"Okay, good Gazzy. Let's go get a hotel room and talk there" I said back.

We found a hotel and got a few rooms to stay in for the next week. We were in my room right now figuring out what to do next. "OH! We could, like, ask some people if they saw anyone who looked like Cooper and if they know where he maybe is. We're lucky that this is a small town, so there's not really many places where he could be" Christine piped up.

"Yeah! And we could just check all of the warehouses and stuff that someone could keep Cooper tomorrow!" Nudge said excitedly.

"Maybe we can find him in one and brake him out!" Claire exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get some sleep, and then we will go look for Cooper tomorrow" I said.

Everyone left and went to their rooms and I laid down on the bed, but couldn't fall asleep. I was so used to sleeping with Cooper that I can't sleep without him. So, instead, I laid in bed and cried silently for hours until I finally passed out.

Cooper POV

I have been in here for a week now. I am in some room in the back of an old warehouse. I have been tied to a chair with multiple layers of chain. Every few hours a glass of water of a small sandwich would be brought to me by my captor, who I found out was Fang. Shocker *coughcoughsarcasmcoughcough*. I miss Max so much, I just wish I could see her again. Her wavy dark blonde hair, her shining brown eyes, her beautiful face, her everything. I just couldn't take it any more. I had begged Fang to kill me this morning. He his me so well that I knew they would never find me. He refused to kill me, saying I needed to feel the torture. Lately I had been hallucinating, mostly about Max coming and saving me. Occasionally about weird little pink squirrels with blue mustaches. Like right now, I could have sworn that I just saw Max and the others outside, so I just shut my eyes so that I wouldn't cry. I opened them again to see through the window at the door that they were getting closer. When the door handle started to twist, I knew it was real this time. And if that wasn't enough, it was confirmed by Fang yelling when he saw them, grabbing his gun, and stabbing me right in the chest. I heard Max scream and then I blacked out.

Max POV

We looked for days, and eventually found the right warehouse. I was now on the floor of said warehouse, crying over Cooper's bleeding body. Fang had stabbed him in the heart. "Cooper, no, wake up, please!" I yelled, shaking him.

"I love you, you can't leave me like this!" I yelled even louder. The rest of the flock was either crying with me or beating up Fang. He was now unconscious, but they weren't stopping. "Guys, stop, don't kill him!" I yelled.

They stopped and looked up at me. They realized that killing him wasn't the right thing to do and came over to me and helped me pick up Cooper. Zach and I flew him home as fast as we could, taking him straight to my moms office. She started treating him immediately, and I had to give him some blood, and we still didn't know if he was going to be okay. After sleeping in the chair next to his bed in moms office for 5 nights in a row, my mom finally convinced me to go home. He was in a coma, and probably wouldn't wake up for a while is what she told me. I went home, watched tv, and slept. And cried, I cried a LOT. For 3 weeks, I cried. Our wedding day passed, I spent that whole day in his room, on his bed next to him, crying and crying. that was the day that I actually started to think that he might actually die. Before I had been denying it, but now I knew that it could happen at any time. Soon after figuring it out, a month and a half after he left, my baby, my fiancée, my love, died. He never woke up, he just died. That was yesterday, so now I'm at home, crying my eyes out. I heard the door open and my mom rushes in. "Max, come with me!" she says, out of breath, and we rush out of the house, tears still streaming down my face.

A/N okay, please don't kill me! Are you guys going to kill me? Or can I finish the chapter? :), yeah, there's more! Just keep reading and put the guns down.

We drove to her office, me being to upset to fly. She pulled me in and we ran to Cooper's room. When I walked in, I screamed. Not in fear, in joy. I ran to the bad and hugged Cooper as tight as I could, he was alive and awake! "What the heck, you were dead!" I screamed.

"He fell so deep into the coma that his systems shut down, but not all the way, just so much that the machines couldn't detect life. He woke up a few minutes before I brought you here" my mom said happily.

"Oh my god, Cooper, I missed you so much! Are you okay?" I said.

"I'm fine, Max, I missed you too" he said weakly. "Wait, what's the date?" he asked.

I knew that e anted to know if it was past the wedding. "It's January now, Cooper. You missed it, but we can move the date. It's fine, no problem, I'm just happy that your not dead" I said.

He frowned at that but quickly changed it to a smile. "I'm glad your not dead either" he said.

"I think I will leave you two alone while I go get the flock. I will take my time though" my mom said, leaving.

I immediately put my lips do Cooper's, gently, but with extreme passion. We kissed for what felt like forever before he broke apart, gasping. "Oh my god, Max, I love you so much. I'm so so sorry" he said.

"I love you too, but it's not your fault, calm down. I love you, you love me, we're getting married, think of that. Think happy!" I said, hugging him again.

I yawned suddenly. "Oh, you haven't had much sleep, have you?" he asked.

I shook my head, feeling suddenly tired. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him on the bed. I laid down, and he put an arm around me. I cuddled closer to him, inhaling his sweet scent, and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke about 20 minutes later to screaming. I sat up to find the rest of the flock, my mom, and Ella there. "Cooper!" they all seemed to scream, minus my mom.

I got up so that hugs could be given. After a few hours, my mom decided that it would be okay to take Cooper home. Nothing happened to his wings, so he flew home with me. We landed and ran inside to find Iggy in the kitchen cooking a feast. "What the heck is he doing here?!" I screamed.

"Who?" Cooper asked.

I pointed to the kitchen, and Iggy and the food were gone. "Ugg, sleep deprivation sucks". I groaned.

Cooper chuckled and grabbed my hand. We walked to our room hand in hand, him twisting around the engagement ring on my finger. We went in my room and spent the rest of the day talking about what happened since he left. He asked what we did for Christmas. "We didn't really do anything. No one was in the mood to do much of anything, much less celebrate something when you were on the verge of death 2 days after what should have been our wedding" I said glumly.

"Hey, I'm here now, don't be sad. When do you want to have the wedding?" he asked.

"Now" I mumbled, not meaning for him to hear.

"Okay, do you have your dress?" he asked, hearing me.

"Yes, but I don't actually want to do it now. How about in 2 weeks?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, Max. It's all up to you" he said, smiling.

I looked up into his eyes. The were a beautiful bright green with little flecks of brown and blue in them. "Your eyes are beautiful" I murmured, not meaning to.

I blushed as he chuckled. We spent the rest of the night, and pretty much the next week and a half talking and hanging out in my room. We cuddled and slept a lot, along with some major making out. Hey, don't judge me. I thought he was dead! it was perfect. The next half of the week was spent getting ready for the wedding. Nudge threw a bachelorette party while Cooper, Zach and Gazzy had a bachelor party. I was only okay with their party because they couldn't do anything to bad with Gazzy. Basically all that happened at mine is we went out to dinner at a fancy place, saw a chick flick, and went home. It was nice though, just getting to spend time with the girls. I went to sleep smiling that night, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

A/N okay, so next chapters up! Thanks guys for the reviews, but we don't have very many. I was hoping that we would have more than we do. That's why I'm not posting the next chapter until we hit 55 reviews. Come one guys, that's only 5. All you have to do is say that you liked the story or you didn't and then your done! Well, thanks for reading! Bye!


	19. Chapter 19- The Wedding Finally

Chapter 19- The Wedding. Finally.

A/N here you guys! I'm going to make this short because I know this is what you were waiting for! I just wanted to say thank you so very much for showing your support and reading. It means more to me then you could ever imagine that you take the time to read a story that I wrote. So, in return, I give you... The wedding. Finally.

"AHHHHHHHH! LILLY!" I screamed, sitting up straight in bed. I was panting and sweating. Ugg, bad dream. Well, better get up now, since I won't be going back to sleep. I turned my head to see Cooper smiling the biggest smile ever. "You happy that I just had the scariest nightmare about one of our dream children and I can't even remember it?" I asked.

"No, I'm just happy about what today will bring" he said, smiling wider. Wow, I didn't know that was possible, smiling that wide has to hurt.

What today will bring? What is today? Ummmm, let's see. What did I do last night? Bachelorette par- "OH MY GOD! THE WEDDING!" I screamed happily.

He laughed and nodded. "You better get up before Nudge comes in here." he said.

He kissed my forehead and I got up and ran to Nudges room. Zach was in there talking to her. "Hey, are you going to get me ready or not?!" I said excitedly. I heard Cooper laugh from the kitchen.

"Yes, I just had to make sure that Zach knew not to let Cooper see you because that would be bad luck. Not that we don't already have bad luck, but we don't need more. Oh my gosh, what would happen if we got even worse luck? I don't even want to think about it. Ahh! I can't stop thinking about it! I'm scared Max, what if the scho-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, it's my wedding day, not my make-Max's-ears-bleed-and-then-fall-off day. Got it?" I asked. She nodded.

Just then Zach left laughing and Claire walked in. "omg, Max, we have to make you look ppppppeeeerrrrrfffeeeccccttt t! Your mom is setting up the backyard for the ceremony, and Ella is picking up the dress with Christine. They should be back soon!" Claire said excitedly.

With that, Nudge locked the door and they got to work on my hair. After an hour, they let me look in the mirror before starting on the makeup. My hair was curled, cascading down my hair in perfect ringlets. It was half up, with the top layer pulled back and fastened at the back of my head with a pretty blue clip. What was that saying? Something old something new, something borrowed something blue? Or was it the other way around? Oh well, I had the blue. They had also put some sparkles in my hair. That would be difficult to get out. About 10 minutes after starting the makeup I heard a knock on the door. "We have the dress! Let us in before Cooper sees!" Ella hissed. Nudge unlocked the door and re locked it once they came in.

"ZOMG, Max, your hair looks so good! We have to hurry with the makeup, though. Wedding starts in an hour and a half!" Christine said excitedly while Ella just squealed.

They got to work on the make up an when they were done I gasped. Now, most people say "oh I didn't recognize myself" but what's the point of that? Don't you want to look like yourself on your wedding day? I recognized myself, but it was like a pretty me. I had a light smokey eye, with pink cheeks and lips. There was a bit of sparkle on my face that fell off from my hair, but it just made my face look better. I don't know what else they did, I don't know terms, I'm Max duh, but I knew that I looked beautiful. I thanked them and opened the bag with the dress in it. I put it on and smiled. It was perfect. Sleeveless, white, kind of flowy, high-low, perfect. It had a little belt thingy around the waist the color of Cooper's eyes, the prettiest green ever. It even had little golden sparkles like the flakes in his eyes. Nudge put on a bracelet of my grandmothers that she got from my mom. Something borrowed, and something old. Kill two erasers with one stone. Not birds, I mean seriously, I'm part bird! I have wings people! She then put in beautiful diamond earrings. Something new. I was all set. I looked beautiful, if I may say so myself, which I may because I'm the leader so I can say whatever I want and if anyone says otherwise, I will hang them from their toes and slowly skin them and make them watch as I feed their skin to my rabid rabbits and then I will break every bone in their body, starting with the fingers and ties, ending with the neck. So don't question me or my leaderness. Woohoo! I just made up a word! Anywayyyyy... Back on topic. We still had 10 minutes, I sat on the bed as they made the final touches on me. Once they were done, we got up and walked to the back door. I stood where you couldn't see me from the backyard like Nudge told me to as they opened the door and the music started. "I'm the last one, Max, so count to 10 after I go and then follow me" Nudge whispered. I nodded and she walked off. All of the girls were wearing red dresses, they were sleeveless with a bit of beading on them. They looked stunning. I counted to ten and then walked out. I was wearing white sandals, I refused to wear heels for fear that I would fall. I started down the isle and locked eyes with Cooper. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, I felt myself smile. He started to smile too, but it turned into a frown. The smile dropped from my face and I looked down at the dress to see if there was something on it. I looked back up, realizing that nothing was on my dress and saw that Cooper's eyes were flickering between me and something else. I looked behind me and almost stopped. Fang. He saw me looking and smiled. I glared and finished walking to Cooper. The minister dude did his thing, making us copy him. Cooper kept his eyes on me the whole time, and I kept mine on him. "do you, Cooper, take Max to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

Cooper looked me deep in the eyes. "I do" he said, smiling.

"And do you, Max, take Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked me.

"I..." I chocked on my words as I began to cry tears of joy. "I do!" I said happily, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Does anyone here oppose to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister dude said.

I saw Fang stand up. "I do" he said.

"He doesn't count!" I yelled.

"Wow, Max, now I don't even count? I thought you loved me! I thought it was us, but you just can't accept that I made a mistake and now you have to just find a random guy just to RUB IT IN MY FACE! FACE IT, YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOUR JUST DOING IT TO GET BACK AT ME!" he yelled.

My mouth dropped open. "How DARE you come to my wedding and accuse me of such a thing! As if I care about you that much to waste my time getting back at you! I love him, and everyone here knows that. You know that, you just can't deal with the fact that I don't love you! Wake up, get a life, find someone else, or don't, I don't care! Just leave. Me. ALONE!" I screamed.

He huffed, glaring at me, before taking off. Once he was gone,I put on a sweet face and in a sing-song voice told the minister dude to continue. "Well, does anyone else oppose?" he asked, hesitantly.

When no one spoke up, he decided that no one did. "Well, then I pronounce you two man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" he said.

Cooper looked at me intently before leaning down and placing his lips on mine. It was short and sweet, but full of passion. It said that there was more to come later, once we were alone. Everyone cheered as he hugged me and I hugged him back. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and was yanked away. "whaa-" I started but was pulled into a group hug with Nugde, Ella, the twins, and my mom. I was finally let free and pretended to stumble, gasping for air and everyone laughed. "Max! You look so pretty!" Gazzy said running up to me.

I hugged him tightly. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself!" I said happily. All of my anger at Fang evaporating from e happiness radiating from me.

"Well, let's go have dinner, and then your off to your honeymoon!" my mom cheered.

We went in and had an amazing feast, I can't even begin to list everything we had, I just know that my favorite were the choco chip cookies! Once we were done, Cooper and I were followed as we walked outside. "See you guys in a week!" I called.

They all said bye and hugged us. "Have fun! But not too much fun!" my mom yelled as we took off. I blushed and looked to see Cooper doing the same.

We laughed awkwardly and flew off into the distance, him leading and me following, wondering where we were going to spend the first week of our lives married to each other.

A/N did you like it? Are you happy that they're married? Are you excited for the next chapter? Will we get at least 5 reviews so I can post the next chapter? Review your answers! Hope you liked! Byeeeeee!


	20. Chapter 20- The Honeymoon

Chapter 20- The Honeymoon

A/N okay, I know I said I wanted 5 reviews, but we got 4 for last chapter and I just really wanted to update, so here. Hope you like the chapter!

We flew for hours, I lost track of what state we were in. All I know is that we most have been going north because it was getting colder. We finally landed on a mountain, no one else was even near it. We walked along a path for a minute or two before a cozy looking cabin. It was small, looked perfect for two people. I instantly fell in love with it. "Cooper, this is perfect" I said.

"I knew you would like it. Let's go in. There should be some cookie dough and hot chocolate mix!" he said.

I didn't wait for him, I just ran as fast as I could in a dress to the house but he yelled for me to stop before I went in. I turned around and he picked me up, carrying me inside. "You stopped me from getting to my favorite thing in the whole world to do this?" I asked, giggling.

"I though I was your favorite thing in the whole world" he fake pouted.

"Ah, your second. Well, maybe third. I do LOVE hot chocolate..." I said.

"Fine, I'll make you the treats, just promise me that you won't try to help. We don't really need to burn this place down." he said, setting me down on the ground.

I punched him lightly on the arm and went to explore the house. One of my suitcases was there, next to one of Cooper's. I guess he brought them ahead of time. I opened mine up and looked through what Nudge had packed. Jeans, sweat pants, a bunch of t-shirts, hoodies, and what the heck?! It was the most pink disgusting flowy sparkly skirt I had ever seen. Cooper saw it and bursted out laughing. "How did Nudge get that past you? Or did you already have it?! Turning all girly on me!" He teased.

I glared at him and he stopped. "Okay, okay, I'll get the cookies and chocolate that is hot." he said, raising his hands in a sign of surrender.

He walked off and came back with a tray off cookies with the drinks to the side. He set it down on the bed and I sat down. He sat next to me and he calmly sipped his hot chocolate as I devoured the cookies and gulped down the hot cocoa. After a few minutes it was all gone, all that was left were a few stray crumbs on the tray. Cooper chuckled. "Wow, I guess they really are your favorite. I'm fine with 3rd. Just please don't eat me!" he said.

"haha" I fake laughed. "you know your my favorite, now come here" I said, leaning in towards him.

Our lips met and it was like electricity. My hands moved to his head and tangled themselves in his soft hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned his head to deepen the kiss. It lasted for years, or that's what if felt like, before we broke apart for air. "God, I love you. I'm just so happy that your my wife" he gasped.

I smiled and replied, "yeah, what's wrong with you? I mean, something's got to be wrong in that handsome head of yours if you wanted to marry me. I'm kind of... Hmmmm... Insane if you haven't noticed"

He just chuckled. "No, seriously, how could I not? Your beautiful, your an amazing leader, a great friend, you have been a great mother to Gazzy since he's been with us, you are funny, your sweet but you can be pretty tough and scary when you need to be, your the strongest person I know, your perfect." he said.

I just sat there, and felt tears come to my eyes. I let one slip down my cheek and he looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"nothing, everything is perfect, you're perfect, I just love you so much!" I said, flinging my arms around him and hugging him as tightly as I could.

"I love you too, but, uh, I can't breathe" he said, pretending to choke.

"you're an idiot" I said laughing as I let go.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm your idiot!" he said, smiling.

I laughed and got up off of the bed, stretching. "God, this dress is so... Girly. I can't take it any more!" I said dramatically. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweats out of my suitcase and began to change. That was the beginning of the best night of my life...

I woke up smiling. I turned over and poked Cooper. "Get up sleepyhead!" I said cheerfully. He turned over and smiled at me. "Last night was just..." he started.

"Amazing, wonderful, the best night ever in the entire universe and any other universe out there that ever has or ever will exist?" I finished for him.

He just chuckled."yeah." he murmured.

"Well, you said I'm not allowed to cook, and I'm hungry so..." I said.

"Fine. You want eggs?" he asked.

I nodded and he left to go make breakfast. I got up, changed into a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked into the kitchen and sat down just as Cooper put my plate on the table. I smiled at him and dug in as he sat across from me with his own plate. When we finished I offered to do the dishes, but he refused to let me. Said that he was a gentleman and had to do it or something. So, I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I opened some random book that Nudge had packed me until I realized that it was some stupid teen book about high school or whatever. I threw it on the ground and was tempted to light it on fire but decided not to. Copper came in a few minutes later and suggested going for a fly. I agreed and we took off and just flew for hours. We headed back to the cabin and got there around 9:00. Cooper said that he was going to run to the store really quickly and would be back in 10 minutes. I told him to take his time and rushed to the room where I hid in the closet. I sat in there and waited for about 9 minutes before I was about to die of boredom. A minute later, I heard Cooper come in. "Max, I'm back!" he called.

"okay, I'm in the bed room!" I called back.

I heard him walk into the kitchen and set something down before walking into the room. "Max?" He asked.

I kept quiet and tried to muffle my laughter. "Maaa-aaaax" he called, breaking my name into two syllables.

"Maximum!" He shouted.

I jumped out of the closet and tackled him. "What did you just call me?"

"Sweet heart darling love of my life Max...?" He said, terrified.

I jumped off and laid on the bed. "That's what I thought." I said smugly.

The rest of the honeymoon went about the same. Taking flys or just hanging around the house during the day, and doing random other activities at night. It was amazing. On our last day we took a fly to a town near by and stopped at a little cafe. We walked in and sat at a table. A waitress came over and took our order, staring at Cooper the whole time. "Come on, lady. We're trying to enjoy the last day of our honeymoon before we have to pack up and leave" she blushed and nodded, walking away.

"Max, what am I going to do with you?" Cooper asked, smiling.

"I guess you will just have to keep me" I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark, familiar figure. I turned to look, and sure enough, there was Fang. That didn't surprise me. What did surprise me is that he appeared to be on a date with a girl.

"Cooper, am I hallucinating or is that Fang actually on a date with a girl instead of stalking us and trying to kill you?" I asked, whispering now, knowing that he would hear me with his raptor hearing if I didn't.

"I believe so" Cooper replied in a whisper.

"I'll be right back" I said, getting up.

I walked over to Fang's table and cleared my throat. The two looked up at me, Fang with a face of surprise, the girl just looking confused. "Hi! I'm Max! Are you guys on a date? What's your names? You guys are cute together, if you aren't going out you should!" I said, acting cheery.

"Yeah, we're on a date. I'm Dana and this is Fang. Nice to meet you Max!" the girl, Dana, replied.

She held her hand out and shook it. "Well, you guys enjoy it. Especially you, Fang. I'm happy for you, for moving on. She seems really nice." I said before skipping back off to Cooper.

I sat back down next to him and looked over at their table to see Fang doing his equivalent to a smile while the girl laughed. He looked happy with her. I was glad that he moved on. Just then a pair of extremely visible boobs blocked my vision, and I realized that it was the cleavage of the waitress as she brought us our order. I scowled as Cooper smiled politely. "So, can I get you guys anything else?" she asked, playing with the button on her shirt.

She twisted the button and it fell off, opening her shirt farther, showing her neon pink lacy bra. "Umm, well, I was going to say no, but now I would like a glass of water to clear the taste of puke out of my mouth. I told you, we're on our honeymoon, now go show your boobs to some other guy" I growled.

She blushed and turned to walk towards Fang's table. "nu uh! Not him! He's a... Friend. And he's on a date!" I yelled after her and she gave up, walking towards the guy alone in the corner.

"Oh Max, what would I do without you, protecting me from slutty boob showing waitresses?" Cooper asked.

"Lets just go" I said.

We got up after paying and flew home. "So what did you say when you went over to Fang's table?" Cooper asked while we packed our stuff up.

"Oh, I asked if they were on a date and what the girls name was. They were and her name is Dana. Then I told Fang that I was happy that he moved on." I told him.

He nodded. "Maybe he'll stop trying to kill me now..." he mumbled.

"I hope so." I said back. We finished packing and Cooper told me that we were going to take a taxi home so we could take the suitcases with us. We flew back into town in time to see Fang and Dana walking down the street, holding hands as they stopped to quickly kiss. They kept walking and Fang turned around and saw me. I gave him a thumbs up and he rolled his eyes, turned around, and kept walking with Dana. We got in a taxi and told him to drive us to my moms house.

We got home a few hours later, poor taxi driver. We got out and payed him, tipping him very well to make his trip worth it. The second we went inside, I was squashed along with Cooper in a group hug. "I missed you guys so much!" Nudge yelled. "Did you have fun?" Gazzy asked. "Did you use protection?" My mom asked. Ah, god, jeeze, just, ugg."What did you guys do? Other than your nightly activities, don't need to know about those." Zach said. I blushed and he chuckled. "ewwww ew ew ew ew ewwwww! That's my sister, didn't need to hear some of those comments!" Ella yelled, covering her hands with her ears. "drama queen!" Claire and Christine said at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "okay. Let's see. I missed you too, Nudge. Yes, we had fun Gazzy. Mom, ummm, just... I'm not talking to you about anything that has to do with that. Zach, grow up. And we flew around and went into town. We saw Fang there. He was on a date with some girl. They really seemed to like each other, so hopefully he will be off my back now. Ella, I agree, you didn't need to hear some of those comments. And Claire and Christine, of course she's a drama queen. It's Ella we're talking about here. Did I miss anyone?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads so I sighed in relief. Cooper and I put our suitcases in our room and then I was kidnapped by Nudge. She threw me in her room where Ella and the twins were waiting. "Okay, tell us about this girl that Fang was with" she said.

"Well, she was a few inches shorter than me, shoulder length dark blonde hair that's a bit lighter than mine, blue eyes with a purplish tint to them, skinny but not too skinny, really pretty, sweet, she seemed cool. Her name's Dana." I said.

"okay, well, atleast he moved on to someone pretty. If they weren't pretty then he would just be using them as rebound girls, not serious girlfriends because he would be too afraid to not have someone ugly because he would compare them to you if the weren't ugly and incomparable." Ella declared.

Umm, that made no sense. But I would never tell her that or I would be stuck here for an explanation. "Okay, can I go now? My husband is probably wondering where I am by now" I love calling him my husband.

"ZOMG! Yes! But only because I'm so happy that you guys are married!" Nudge exclaimed.

I got up, and ran back to my room, laying on the bed next to where Cooper was reading. "They questioned me about the girl who was with Fang." I said, answering his unspoken question.

He nodded in understanding and put his book down. It was late, so we decided to go to sleep. He turned off the light and we cuddled up together and drifted off to sleep.

We woke up and went into the kitchen to find my mom with an envelope addressed to me. I opened it and took out a folded piece of paper. 'Max, I don't know if you are staying with your mom right now or not, but I'm sure she'll get this to you either way. I heard that you were getting married, to whom I'm not sure. No matter who it is, I would like to apologize for not walking you down the isle. I know it's a fathers job, but you don't think of me that way so I thought it best not to try to find you. In the envelope is a little wedding gift. You may use it when ever you want, don't hold back. You don't have to pay for it, I have it all covered and the money is coming from the school. Enjoy, -Jeb.'

I picked up the envelope and inside was a shiny black credit card. "We don't even have to get jobs! He said we can use this when ever we want and we don't have to pay for it! We can get a house now!" I said.

"Do you want to go looking for a house today?" Cooper asked.

I nodded and my mom told us to call her if we found one. We flew around until I decided to land. I started walking off in a random direction, not knowing why until I saw the house that I had stopped in front of. It was one story, a light brownish color. It looked to be a house for four people, and that was confirmed when we walked around inside. There was a master bedroom and two extra rooms and two bathrooms. It was a beautiful set up and I loved the house. It came furnished and I liked the furniture, so I asked Cooper what he thought. "I think it's perfect" he said.

With that I called my mom and let her know. The owners said that we could move in 2 weeks from now. Cooper and I flew home and spent that night telling everyone about the house before going to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21- Sick?

Chapter 21- Sick?

It's been a month since we got back from the honeymoon. We are now living in our new house and I love it. Cooper and I have alone time now, and food to ourselves. The only thing I don't like is what is happening now. At the moment, I'm sitting at the toilet puking my guts out for the fourth time in the last...4 days. Every morning I wake up and have to run to the bathroom. It's horrible. Cooper said I just had a stomach bug and it would go away by the end of the week, but I think it's something completely different. I'm going to find out today. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. "Coop, I'm going to the store to grab some more paper towels. Be back soon!" I said as I ran out the door. I flew to a gas station near by and went in. I bought 3 pregnancy tests and the cashier wished me good luck as I walked to the bathroom. I peed on all three sticks and set them on the sink in the stall. I decided to play some games on my phone to pass the time. I had to wait 5 minutes so I just played a quick game of soduko. once I was done I had waited long enough. I walked over to the sink, looked down at the tests and smiled. I picked them up and threw them out as I left. I flew home, smiling the whole time and walked in the house. Cooper was sitting on the couch waiting for me as I skipped in and saw the smile. "Wow, what made you so happy? And I thought you said you were getting paper towels" he said.

"I have to tell you something" I said, smiling wider.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered.

"What!? Are you sure?" he asked.

"I took three tests, so I'm pretty sure" I said.

"Oh my god, we're gonna be a family! We're having a baby!" he said excitedly, running up and hugging me.

"Oh my god, I know! I'm so happy! Do you think it's going to be like in my dream?" I asked.

"I have no idea, I just know that whether it is or not, I will still love him or her" he said.

"me too" I said, looking up into his eyes.

They were full of happiness, joy, surprise, excitement, not a single ounce of fear or regret. My eyes had the be the same way to him as he stared back into mine. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

And then our lips met in a passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22- Fat Lady Problems

Chapter 22- Fat Lady Problems

Cooper POV

It's been 3 months since Max found out she was pregnant. Her mom and the flock were all happy, ecstatic even. I couldn't be any happier. Well, maybe I could if Max would shut up for once about her "fat lady problems" ...

Max POV

Ugg, it's been 3 months. Now I realize why pregnant woman are always so evil. You can't even help it, your overly gigantic, you can't fit in or through things as well or at all, your always sore from carrying the extra load, your constantly hungry, I'm more moody and grumpy than usual, I find myself lashing out at Cooper for even looking at me. Ugg, hormones. I have fat lady problems.

Fang POV

Right now I'm in Florida, living with my girlfriend Dana. We have been going out for 3 months now, and I think I'm ready to show her my wings. She doesn't know about them, so I'm nervous that she won't like me anymore and will kick me out. Angel and Iggy are living somewhere in Pennsylvania, so I don't see them much anymore. I heard that Max was pregnant with Cooper's child, and I ended up breaking a few of my own bones that day from punching walls among other things. I'm over it now, though. She loves Cooper, and he takes good care of her so I guess I'm okay. It helps that I have Dana and I realize that I can love someone other than Max. I plan on telling her I love her if she doesn't freak out about the wings, which I hope she won't. I really do love her, and when I'm with her I almost forget about Max. I think Dana is good for me, maybe she's the one. Max said I would know, and maybe that's what I'm feeling right now. I just hope she is the one, I don't know how well I would take another break up.

Max POV

"Cooper! I'm like STARVING! Can you get me some...Uhhhh...potato chips with some sugar?" I yelled even though he was in the same room.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" he muttered under his breath, not intending for me to hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked him sternly.

I knew I was being extremely demanding and cruel lately, but I couldn't help it. I would try to reach out to him, but my evil pregnant hormones wouldn't let me and would just make me scream at him.

"Umm, nothing. Potato chips and salt coming right up" he said quickly, shuffling away.

"First, I know it wasn't nothing, don't lie to me! And second, I said SUGAR! Not salt, SUGAR!" I yelled at him.

It really wasn't a big deal, I don't know why I was freaking out, but for some reason I felt like killing him right now.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little fed up with the attitude 'darling'" he said, sneering the word.

I gasped. "How dare you! You think I like acting like this? Try being pregnant and carrying a person inside of you! You get pretty darn grumpy sometimes, not to mention the hormones! But I get it, you don't like me this way. I can just go stay at my moms until the baby comes, ship it off to you, and then you won't ever have to see me again! Sound good?!" I yelled.

"Max, you know I didn't mean it like that" he said, his voice softer.

"Well, then how did you mean it? That's the only thing that makes sense! You just can't understand what I'm going through and so instead of supporting me, you complain about me!" I screamed.

"You know, this is the only time I have complained! Every other second that you have been this way I have supported you and stayed calm, but that doesn't matter, does it?! I just get pushed over the edge a bit and now I'm suddenly the bad guy!?" His voice raised again.

"God! I can't believe you!" I yelled, storming out of the house. I jumped into the air and slowly flew away. With the big stomach though, I didn't get very far before I saw the ground speeding towards me. I didn't have the strength to flap my wings, so I landed, hard, on the ground. The only thing I could do before I did was to turn so I landed on my back so I didn't hurt the baby. Then everything went black.

Dr. M POV

Max was 3 months along, and was at the size and progression of about 6. We figured that it had to do with the bird genes. The baby was most likely going to be born in 2 months. With the baby as developed as it was, too much commotion could damage it, a fall, screaming, being hit in the stomach, shaking, anything really. Thats why I freaked out when Cooper called saying that Max had collapsed from the sky and was unconscious. I left work early and took of to their house, not knowing what to expect or how bad it would be. Even if I knew what to expect I wouldn't be able to prepare myself to look at what I'm looking at now. She had cracked the back of her head open and broke one of her wings. The other wing seemed to have scratched and cuts but nothing too bad. The whole back of her body was cut up and bruised. One look at her and I started crying as I worked on her. I had to use medical glue to seal her head because stitches wouldn't have worked. I had to re-brake her wing bone to set it back in place, and cleaned out all of the cuts on her back side. By the time I was done, she was still not awake. "Well, call me if anything else happens or if she wakes up" I said to Cooper as I left.

He nodded and I went home, and went to bed immediately. My eldest daughter, like that, was the picture of my nightmares. I kept dreaming of the picture and then her dying. Needless to say, it wasn't a very peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23- Josh

Chapter 23- Josh

A/N hey! So I know that I said I would post after 5 contest entries, but four was enough for me to figure out a perfect name! I will tell you the winner and the name at the end of the chapter, so read it if you want to know if you won!

Max POV

"Mommy, why doesn't my daddy live with us?" a small boy who looked like me asked.

"Because, honey, your daddy Cooper and I just didn't get along. When mommy was pregnant with you, she was tired and grumpy all the time and then her and daddy got into a fight and daddy left. But it's okay because you have me and I have you. That's all the family we need." I replied.

"Okay mommy. Mommy, why did you name me Josh?" they boy, Josh, asked.

"No real reason, I just saw you and knew that it was perfect." I replied.

He nodded. "Mommy, do you think that daddy will ever come back?" he questioned.

"I don't think so, honey. He said he didn't want to see mommy again, so I don't think that will happen." I said sadly.

"I wouldn't speak so soon" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and there stood Cooper. I glared at him. "Speak of the devil. Looks like I was wrong, Josh. Josh, meet your father. Now, why the hack are you here?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm here to take my son. I said I didn't want YOU anymore. I didn't say anything about HIM" he said evilly.

With that he picked up Josh and headed for the door. I ran after them but Cooper kicked me and I fell into a wall. I slumped down and started to pass out. I heard Josh call for me. "wake up, mommy. Please wake up! I'm so sorry." he said.

He continued but his voice started to change into someone else's, but I couldn't put a finger on who's it was. "Max, wake up please! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I love you just how you are, please don't leave me like this! Max! Please." I realized it was Cooper's and groaned out loud, thinking I was still in my dream and he was trying to get me to willingly give him Josh.

"NO! DON'T TAKE HIM! I HATE YOU!" I screamed, punching my fist out blindly and hit something. Hard.

"Ow, Max! What the heck!?" Cooper yelled.

I looked over at him to find us in our house, in our bed, me still pregnant. "Wait, what? Where's Josh? What did you do!?" I panicked.

"Who's Josh?" he asked, holding his bleeding nose. Oops.

Then I remembered that it was all just a dream. I sighed and closed my eyes, holding my pounding head. "No one. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It's okay, it wasn't real. No one took him, I'm okay." I said, more to reassure myself than to answer his question.

I looked up and saw that the bleeding hadn't gotten worse. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said panicked.

"It's fine, you were just having a bad dream. I don't blame you." he said sadly.

"No, not just that. Everything. I'm sorry about what I said. I know you care and I love you. I just, I don't know. I hate feeling this way. I'm so sorry" I said quietly.

"No, Max. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have said that and I'm truly sorry. I love you too, just please don't go out again. Your mom said you and the baby could have died if you fell much further." he said.

"What?! Is the baby okay?" I asked frantically.

"It's fine. You mom checked on him while you were out. It's been a week and a half. She said she can tell the sex now, but I said not to tell me because I wanted to hear it the same time you did."

"Well, can you call her and tell her to come over?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled out his phone. About 20 minutes later my mom walked in and rushed over to me. I sat up and smiled as we hugged and laid back down once she let go. "Max, oh my god Max! Don't do that ever again! I thought you were dead!" she yelled.

"Okay, mom. I'm sorry. I'm okay now though" I replied "I really want to know what I'm having though..." I trailed off.

"of course!" she said, running out of the room.

She came back in a few minutes later with a bunch of equipment that I guess she got from work. She put the gel on my stomach and put the wand thingy up to it. I could see black with white and gray blobs on the monitor. Eventually it began to take shape and I saw a head, a body, and an arm. My mom had to point out the smaller details to me.

"Here's a leg, and here's an arm. Oh, I think that this might be a wing!" she exclaimed, pointing to different things.

"I hope so, it would be amazing for him or her to have wings. Wait, is it a him or her?" I asked.

"Okay, umm, I think I already know, but let me double check." she said, staring at the monitor.

After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke up again. "It's... A girl!" she said happily.

I smiled and looked at Cooper. He was smiling too, and got up to sit next to me. He hugged me to him and I hugged him back. "I can't wait to see my little baby girl" he whispered into my hair.

"I can't wait either. Shouldn't be too long now" I replied, pulling away to hug my mom.

"Well, she should be due in the next 3 weeks, so I would finish up the baby's room" she told me through tears of joy.

"Okay mom, I will. Just keep your phone with you incase she decides to come out when your not here" I joked.

She nodded and left. I got up and walked to the room we would have as the baby's. The walls were the white color that they were when we moved in but we already had a bunch of baby things in there. We had the crib, a changing table, a chair in the corner, and a little table next to the chair. We didn't have blankets or toys yet because we didn't know if it was a boy or girl until now. Since I couldn't really go anywhere, I sat in the chair and got my laptop from the table next to it and ordered more things for the room. After getting tons of pink and purple toys, blankets, and paint, I went in to find Cooper sleeping on our bed. I just now realized that he probably didn't get much sleep while I was out. I climbed in next to him and he woke up long enough to put an arm around me and pull me closer. I smiled and snuggled in, closing my eyes. Behind my eyelids was not another nightmare, but wonderful dreams waiting to be dreamt. I let them pull me in and the darkness changed to white as I was brought into a dream.

A/N so, people who guessed girl, you all get virtual hugs, and I decided to name the baby... CAMERON! Cammie for short. Now, my editor was the first to suggest this name, but she already gets to see the chapters before everyone else, so I picked someone else. This someone else said Cameron for a girl after my editor, so you win, forever in the shadows 16! If you want me to send you the chapters, just PM me with an email to send them to since it would be too long to put whole chapters in a PM. Alright, well congrats! Thanks to the other few who participated, but I don't have the patience to wait for any more entries. If you want though, you can post ideas of powers for her! I know what she's going to look like, I just need ability ideas, so help me out guys! That's all for now! Before I go though, let's give it up for my amazing editor, maxride227! Wooooh! Bye guys!


	24. Chapter 24- Cameron

Chapter 24- Cameron

Cooper POV

I thought I was the happiest I could be when Max woke up and we worked it out, but I was proven wrong. I am the happiest I can be now that all of that has happened and I know that my daughter is on the way. I wanted a daughter, a cute little princess to call me daddy and for me to protect. Someone to look as beautiful as Max. I can't wait for her to be here. Just a week to go...

Max POV

The baby room is completely done, painted pink and purple, the blankets and stuffed animals all in the crib, her pink and purple toy kitchen against the wall for her to play with once she gets older, everything is perfect. Well, everything except the fact that she's still inside of me and kicks like no ones business. Right now I was doubled over next to the bed as Cooper tried to comfort me. Seriously, she can kick. Really hard. This time was the worst it's ever been, but it doesn't feel the same. It's just pain shooting through me... Wait, these are the contractions mom told me to look out for! "Ahhhh! Ah ah ah, Cooper, darling, would you mind calling my mother and letting her know that her grand...ah...daughter reeeeeeeealy wants to meet her. Like, now!" I yelled.

His eyes widened as he realized what was going on and ran out of the room. A few minutes later he was back, panicking. "Umm, she said she would be here in two minutes. Are you okay, does it hurt? Wait, of course it hurts. Sorry, do you want me to get you anything? Anything you want me to do? I can help, just let me kno-"

"Cooper, I'm sorry, but can you just shut up and go let my mom in?" I asked, hearing her car pull up.

He ran at super speed and let my mom in. She ran in a few minutes later and got to work. All I can remember was feeling intense pain, and then hearing a high pitched cry. "It's a girl!" my mom proclaimed.

"I'll go clean her off and then let you guys see her" she said, walking out of the room.

I lay there panting as Cooper sat next to me. "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded, still out of breath. After a few minutes I spoke again. "Okay, no more of that for a long time. That hurt like he-" I was cut off by my mother walking back into the room.

She came over to me, holding a little purple bundle and set it in my arms. In the bundle I could see a little round face with shiny green eyes looking up at me. "Aww, Cooper, look she has your eyes!" I said quietly because she was sleeping.

"Does she have wings?" he asked, whispering as well.

I pulled the blanket back and saw a pair of red and brown wings. They were tiny, mostly brown but the edges were lined with red and there were little specks of red throughout. I showed them to Cooper and he smiled. "She's beautiful, just like her mother. Have you thought of what to name her?" he asked.

"I was thinking...maybe Cameron? And we could call her Cammie. I think it's cute, and she just looks like a Cameron" I said quietly.

He just stared at me, his eyes twinkling. "Cameron." He whispered, testing it out. "I love it. It's perfect, your perfect, she's perfect, everything is perfect right now" he said happily.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

He nodded and I handed her to him. "Okay, I lied. Now everything is perfect" he said with a chuckle.

I laughed quietly and slowly got up off of the bed. I walked up to my mom and hugged her. "Thank you, mom. I love you." I said.

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked.

"For being the best mom ever and giving me a good example to follow so I can be a good mother to Cameron." I answered.

She smiled, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you so much, Max. Thank you, that means so much to me. And I think you will be an amazing mother to Cameron." she said, hugging me.

"Thanks" I said before walking back to Cooper.

I smiled as I saw him cradling Cameron, smiling down at her as he gently swayed her back and forth. I sat down next to him and just watched her sleep. After a few minutes my mom said something about picking Ella up and left. When the front door shut, Cammie's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at us and just stared. She didn't cry, she didn't struggle, she just lay there staring. I reached out and grabbed her little hand. As soon as I touched her hand, I gasped and my vision went black.


	25. Chapter 25- Cammie Power

Chapter 25- Cammie Power

Okay, so my editor hasn't gone over this yet, so don't pay attention to errors, but I got reviews that you guys rrreeeaaalllyyy wanted the next chapter, so I am posting it now. There is one condition, though. You have to do the poll on my profile. Kay? Kay. Enjoy!

As my vision began to clear, I realized that I was being held by someone. I felt smaller than usual, a lot smaller, and was wrapped up in a little purple blanket. I looked up and saw Cooper smiling. Then, I saw something extra weird. I saw myself sit next to him and we started talking. It was so weird. Then my vision went black again and I was back to myself. I started panting. "Oh my god, what the heck? I think she just showed me what she saw a minute ago. Like, us talking or whatever. That was so weird" I said.

Cooper smiled. "Well, I guess she has a power" he said. "to show her past. Not that she has much past to show yet."

I scooped her up out of his arms and walked to her room. I laid her down in the crib and let her go back to sleep. She fell asleep almost instantly, so I walked back to Cooper. "Well, she's a good sleeper" I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, well so are you, now get some sleep." he commanded nicely.

I nodded and laid down. He laid down next to me and draped an arm around me. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cammie cried, waking me up.

I got up and ran to her room, Cooper right behind me. I ran in and saw her laying in her crib, her sweet little face smiling as if she was in on some joke that I didn't know about. She cried again, and giggled. Wait, babies aren't supposed to giggle right away, are they? Huh, weird. I picked her up and sat down in the armchair with her. She looked up at me and smiled. Yeah, something's up. Whatever, I like having a special baby. It's probably the bird genes making her progress faster or something. Who knows. "Hi sweetie!" I cooed.

"You two are so cute" Cooper said, smiling.

I smiled back and Cameron started crying for real. "Uh oh, I think she's hungry" I said.

Cooper nodded and left the room, closing the door, so I could have some privacy. After feeding Cammie, she stopped crying and Cooper came back in. I gave her to him and went to grab the camera I had bought a few weeks before. I grabbed it and walked back to the room. I smiled when I saw Cooper holding her and looking down while she looked up at him, her smiling as well. I snapped a picture and Cooper looked up, startled. I took a picture of that too and laughed. He realized it was just the camera so he smiled and put Cammie back in her crib. She laid there, staring up at us and her eyes eventually drooped shut. By now it was around 9 PM, so Cooper and I decided to go to bed. We left Cameron's door open and ours as well so that we could hear her if she woke up. Surprisingly, it was a peaceful, quiet night.

A/N okay, I have to give credit for the power idea to tomgirl1313. I got some other good ideas, and I will definitely use some of them in later chapters, but she will have to grow up a bit before she can get another power. Throwing them all in at once is just too much. Anyway, thanks tomgirl1313, and thanks everyone else who reviewed! Keep on reviewing and if you have any ideas, please let me know! If they are really good, I may even send you a few chapters early! So review!


	26. Chapter 26- Meet the Family pt 1

Chapter 26- Meet the Family pt. 1

I woke up early, around 6:00, and made breakfast. I know, me, Maximum Ride, making breakfast. Well, I can make toast, thank you very much. And I know how to spread Nutella, so there. After eating my little breakfast, I walked to Cameron's room to find her just waking up. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back at her and picked her up. I rocked her in my arms for a few minutes before I felt Cooper's arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to look at him and saw him smiling. I smiled back at him and kissed him quickly. I handed him Cammie and his had brushed hers. He gasped and I knew that something was happening to him like what had happened to me. He blinked at started to smile after a few seconds. "What did she show you?" I asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" he replied, smirking. "Why don't you go call your mom and invite everyone over to meet Cam?" he suggested.

I nodded and grabbed my phone. "Hey mom, I just wanted to see if you all wanted to come visit Cameron? She wants to meet all of you!" I said once she picked up.

"Oh, honey, that's a great idea! But I have to tell you, there's some people here-" She started

"Mom, I don't care if you guys have visitors! They can come with if they want, it's no big deal." I replied.

"Okay, but I don't think that it's a good idea" she said, warily.

"Mom, nothing can ruin my mood right now. I just had a baby yesterday, and I want you all to come visit her. You, Ella, the flock, and your guests, everyone. No arguments! Okay?" I said.

"Alright Max, I'll leave now with everyone. See you in 5 minutes." she said before hanging up.

I smiled and walked back to Cooper and Cammie. "They should be here in 5. I guess mom had guests over, so they are coming too. Good thing the house is clean, but I'm still in pajamas" I said, just realizing that I hadn't changed.

"It's okay, I got her, you go change quick" he said.

I nodded and walked back to our room. I changed into a red tank top that Nudge bought for me, claiming that it made me look 'sexy' and a pair of black skinny jeans. My baby belly deteriorated extremely quickly, quicker than normal. I was almost back to normal. Accept for my...errm...chest area. Although, that happens when you have a baby. Speaking of which, I should feed her before they all get here. I walked into the room and fed Cammie quickly while Cooper got himself some breakfast. By the time I was done, I heard the doorbell ring. I got up with Cameron and opened the door. I was immediately bombarded by quiet squeals and hands reaching out to hold Cam. "Okay, everyone calm the pineapples down! This is Cameron, but we call her Cammie or Cam for short. Now, you can't all hold her at once, but you will surely all get a turn. Now, mom, take Cammie so I can hug everyone!" I said happily.

I hadn't seen my family in a while, so I had to hug everyone. They were all still bunched up at the door, so I couldn't see who the guests were. I handed Cam to my mom and she walked over to the couch and sat down with her. I found Nudge first and hugged her. "ZOMG! She's so cute Max! She's like the perfect combination of you and Cooper, so adorable! Does she have wings?" I nodded.

"They're brown with red speckles and red edges. They are so pretty" I answered.

She squealed and ran over to where my mom was on the couch with Cammie and Cooper.

Next was Zach, so I hugged him quickly as he followed Nudge. After Zach was Ella. "Oh my GOD! Max, you should have had a baby with him ages ago if you knew she would turn out that cute! Wait, never mind. I just realized what I said, NEVER MIND!" she yelled, skipping off the see Cameron.

"Max! Can I hold her at some point today?" Gazzy asked sweetly.

"Of course, silly!" I said, ruffling his hair.

He cheered and scurried off to the couch.

I was crushed into a hug by the twins as they both talked at once. "Okay, one at a time, I can't understand when you both talk at once" I said with a laugh.

"Oh, Max, she's so perfect! I'm so happy for you and Cooper!" Christine said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Claire said, heading over to the couch, towing her sister behind.

I watched them run off when I heard a deep, familiar voice behind me. "Yeah, what she said" it said, and I spun around.

Standing there were Fang and Dana. I gasped. "Oh my god, you scared the living crap out of me! What are you doing here!? Oh, hmmm, maybe that's what mom was trying to tell me..." I trailed off, saying the last part mostly to myself.

"Yeah, well, we were just passing by and figured we'd pay a visit and you mom said that you wanted her to bring the guests, so we came!" Dana said cheerily.

"Well, welcome I guess" I said.

Dana ran up and hugged me. "She's really cute, you know. And your really pretty, I understand why Fang had such a hard time getting over you, but boy am I glad he did" she whispered.

"Yeah, me too, your really pretty too, and you seem like a perfect person for him" I whispered back.

We pulled away and smiled at each other while Fang looked at us, confused. I waved him off and led them into the family room to the couch. I sat next to Cooper and my mom and smiled down at Cameron. My mom handed her to me and I scooped her up. "Hi there, you little goof-ball! Are you gonna show anyone your power today?" I whispered to her, loud enough so everyone could hear.

"ZOMG! She has a power already? What is it? Can she fly? Oh wait, thats what the wings are for, haha, silly me. Can we see her wings? I bet they're really pretty! How long are they? Oh, she probably hasn't spread them yet, duh! What was I thinking? I guess I wasn't! Oh well, I do that a lot. Have you guys ever notice-" she was cut off by Zach's hand over her mouth.

"Gosh, Nudge, your gonna scare her!" Ella joked as Nudge blushed.

"Yes, she does already have a power. I'm not telling you what it is, you'll see for yourself eventually. Anyway, yes, you can see her wings" I said, pulling back her blanket to show everyone.

They all gasped and Cammie giggled, which made almost everyone 'awwww'. Including me. And Cooper. And everyone other than Fang and my mom. Fang because he's Fang. My mom, I don't know why. Probably confusion at the giggling so early. She had a look of confusion on her face, so that must have been it. I handed her to Nudge and she held back a squeal.

"Hi, little Cammie! Oh my gosh, you have the prettiest eyes, when you grow up we can give you makeovers and make them pop, and then the boys will be all over you and we can dress you up and make you look all fancy shmancy, and we can..." she went on babbling for a few more minutes, no one bothering to, stop her because we were all mesmerized by Cammie and her giggling.

I laughed when I felt Cooper stiffen at the mention of boys being 'all over her'. He shot a playful glare at me and I smacked him lightly on the arm. He smiled and I grinned back. I laid down, my head on his lap and just watched everyone stare at Cameron. Cooper started to play with my hair and then his hands were replaced by smaller, nimbler ones. A bit too late, I realized that Ella had leaned over and started doing my hair. I shot up and glared at her "really? You won't stop at anything to do my hair will you?" I asked.

She just laughed. "Fine, go ahead." I said lazily.

She looked at me, shock and confusion coating her face. "Hey, I'm too worn out to argue. I just had a freaking baby yesterday!" I said, sitting in front of her as she started back up on my hair.

Cooper chuckled and I laughed lightly. "Gosh, what is happening to the world?!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"It's ending!" Nudge yelled, playing along.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal! I'm just too tired to fight about her doing my hair." I said, slightly annoyed, but laughing anyway.

"Oh god! Not only is she too tired to fight, she's letting Ells do her hair! Why hasn't the world ended YET?" Gazzy said.

I got up and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and hugged him to me. "Oh, don't worry, it will end very very soon..." I growled jokingly.

He put on a face of mock fear before we both burst out laughing. Everyone joined in after a while except for Fang who just chuckled, which made Gazzy and I laugh even harder. I fell off of the couch and rolled around on the floor along with Ella and Gazzy. I'm not exactly sure why it was so funny, but it was. We laughed and laughed until it was abruptly stopped by Nudge's gasp. I looked up and realized that she had grabbed Cameron's hand. I smiled and looked at Cooper. He smiled back and nodded to show that he realized it too. A few seconds later, Nudge's head snapped up. "Wow, what was that?" she asked, mystified.


	27. Chapter 27- Meet the Family pt 2

Chapter 27- Meet the Family pt. 2

"That was her power, what did she show you?" I asked.

"She showed me you holding her and rocking her, smiling and singing. Awww, it was so cute!" she said happily.

I smiled. That was this morning after I was done feeding her. "Well, I think it's someone else's turn to hold her so they can test her powers. Here, you can hold her if you want to Gaz." I said, picking Cammie up from Nudge and walking over to Gazzy.

He smiled and nodded so I nestled her into his arms. "She's so tiny" he whispered.

I smiled and walked over to Cooper where I resumed my position from earlier. This time, though, I made sure it was his hands that were brushing through my hair. "I love you" he whispered to me.

"Love you, too" I whispered back, maybe a bit too loudly because Ella heard it and squealed.

"Oh my god, too cute!" she said as I started to laugh lightly.

I felt Cooper chuckle and I closed my eyes. Not to sleep, but to just be able to relax. "Tired?" my mom asked.

"No, actually. She slept really well" I replied, keeping my eyes closed.

"She sure is special" my mom said.

"Yeah, and ADORABLE!" the twins yelled together.

I sat up and laughed, opening my eyes to see Cameron in Claire's arms as Christine tickled her. Cameron started giggling and smiling, and I almost died then and there. She was so cute! "Hey, Max, can I talk to you a sec?" Fang asked.

"Ummmmmm" I replied dumbly.

"Don't worry, it won't be like before. It's about something else." he reassured me.

I looked at Cooper and he shrugged, leaving it up to me. "Sure, let's go out back"

We walked out and once we were out there I glared at him. "What the heck do you want?!" I demanded.

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about Dana. Okay, so a few weeks ago I told her about my wings, and she was totally cool with it, so I told her I love her. And I really do. She said it back so it's all good, but I don't know what to do from here or anything and I don't know how girls work so..." he trailed off.

"Okay, first of all, ummm that was definitely the longest thing you have ever said. Second, I'm happy you two love each other, your good for each other. Third, you came to ME for advice? Something must be wrong with you. And lastly, all I can really tell you is don't act like someone your not. Don't put up an act to make her stay, just be you. Also, you haven't been dating for very long, but have you thought about marriage maybe in the future?" I asked.

'Why am I helping him?' I thought to myself. 'your helping him because you know that he only kicked you out for the good of the flock, and because you really want to help him move on' I thought back to myself.

"Well, yeah. I can see myself marrying her in the future, but I don't know when. I sort of kind of already bought a ring, just in case the time feels right..." he mumbled.

Okay, I admit, I kind of turned into a girl for a split second. "OH MY GOD! Let me see!" I said, jumping up and down, clapping.

He looked at me in shock. "What the heck happened to you?" he asked.

"Seriously? I just had a baby, the fat lady problems don't all go away immediately. It's called wacky hormones! Now show me the flipping ring!" I said forcefully.

He reached into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out a little black box. He opened it and inside was a silver ring with a medium sized diamond in it. The diamond was a light blue color, and there were little white diamonds surrounding it. "Oh my god, she will LOVE THAT!" I said!

He Fang-smiled and nodded. "I hope so. I was thinking of asking her soon, but I don't really know how to" he confessed.

"Well, the question then is, do you want to do it tonight?" I asked.

"Absolutely, would you guys help me?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't we? Wait, don't answer that. Just accept it." I said, a plan forming in my mind.

He hugged me close to him and whispered in my ear. "Thank you do much. I'm so so sorry about what happened in the past."

"It's fine. I'm just happy that you found the right one and now you'll stop trying to kill Cooper" I joked.

He smirked and let go of me. I guess Cooper saw the hug because he ran out of the house and stood in front of me. "Coop, it's fine, he just hugged me. In a friend way, don't worry. But we do need your help with something" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around.

He looked into my eyes to make sure that I was okay before nodding. "Okay, what do you need help with?" he asked.

"Well, Fangles here wants to propose to dear Dana, but needs help. Now, your going to help us or I'm going to leave you forever and take Cammie with me after I break all of your fingers, toes, arms, and legs." I threatened.

His eyes widened and he nodded. "God, I would have said okay without the threats. Please don't ever do that, I love you, I'll go get you some ice cream or cookies or something, just please don't do that!" he said worriedly.

"Gosh, chill! I was kidding!" I said, hugging him quickly.

He sighed and we turned back to Fang, who was smiling a real smile. "And what are you so happy about?" I asked.

"The fact that Dana and I will end up like you two some day" he said.

"Awwwwwwwww! Okay, I'm definitely helping you!" I said. "Alright, so here's the plan..."

A/N Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! I had some people tell me a while ago that they didn't like Fang being the bad guy, and I was kind of getting tired of it too. So, I brought him back and now him and Max are okay-ish. Maybe Iggy and Angel will make a reapearence...? I have a plan for them too, so if you guys want to see them again, let me know! Last thing, I have been going back over all of the old chapters and I am rewriting them. Nothing too big, just fixing errors and changing a few little things to make the story a bit better. If you want to, you can go back and re-read the story. I will have a note at the top of chapters that I have re-written. Anyway... thanks for reading! Review! Favorite! Follow! PM me! Or don't! But please do! Bye!


	28. Chapter 28- The Proposal

Chapter 28- The Proposal

Max POV

After talking about the plan outside for a bit, we all walked inside. "Nudge, you wanna come see the babies room?" I asked and she jumped up excitedly.

She followed me into Cammie's room and I shut and locked the door behind her. "Okay, so I need your help with something." I whispered.

She just nodded so I continued. "Fang wants to propose to Dana and we are going to help him do it tonight and I swear to god Nudge if you scream I will kill you and make your ghost watch as I burn every piece of clothing, makeup, and hair products that you own." I threatened. Wow, I'm doing a LOT of that today.

"Okay." She squeaked "What do you need me to do?"

"You are in charge of taking Dana to the mall or something so that we can get the place ready for the proposal. Got it?"

"Yes! I can definitely take her to the mall! We can go shopping for shoes and makeup and... sorry." She stopped as she saw my glare.

"Okay, you need to leave in the next 15 minutes, and then don't come back until I call you. Okay?"

"Yes, Max" she replied obediently.

"Good. Now GO GO GO!" I chanted.

We ran out of the room and back to the living room where Dana was holding Cameron. "Okay, now I wish I didn't come" she said.

"Why?" Gazzy asked.

"Because now I want to take Cammie with me!" She joked.

"Sorry, she's mine" I said at the same time as Cooper.

Everyone laughed and Dana handed Cam to me. I held her in my arms, swaying her back and forth a bit until she fell asleep. Everyone was silent as I did so, but it was only about 2 minutes so I didn't notice. Once she was asleep I sat next to Cooper on the couch and he put an arm around me. "You're such a good mom" Claire whispered.

I blushed and thanked her. "She's not wrong" My mom said.

"Thanks mom, but I will never be as amazing as you" I replied.

"Oh, but you already are. More so even." She said back.

I looked up at her and saw admiration and pride in her eyes. I handed Cam to Cooper and ran to hug my mom. "I love you mom." I said once we pulled away.

"Love you too, Max" she smiled.

"Awwwwww! Well, who wants to go to the mall with me?" Nudge said.

"Ugg, Nudge, I'm not taking you." Mom and I both complained.

"Its okay, Nudge, I'll take you!" Dana piped up.

"Oh, Dana, thats okay, you don't have to. She was there just last week" I said, pretending that she didn't have to go.

"No, its no problem! I was her age once and I know how much fun the mall is! I was going to go soon anyways, I saw this really cute skirt and I was going to buy it." She said.

"ZOMG! Me too! Let's go!" Nudge said excitedly.

"Nudge, here" I said, handing her my credit card. The one from Jeb.

"Yay! Thanks! I'll spend a ton!" She said, knowing that I would want her to.

Dana looked confused, but went with it. "Dana, you can use the card too, save your money" I offered.

"Really, thanks so much!" She said.

Once her and Nudge were out the door I jumped up. "Okay, Fang and I will head to the store to get stuff for dinner. Cooper, you stay here and fill everyone in and set up! BYE!" I screamed, running out the door, towing Fang behind me.

We jumped up and flew off to the grocery store near by. We went in and bought enought food to make Fang and Dana a mini-feast and paid. We left about 30 minutes after getting there and flew home with all of the bags. "Max" Fang said.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything. I still love you, but now its just more like a friend love. My heart belongs to Dana now." He said.

I smiled. "Good. I needed my old friend back."

He smirked and we landed in the front yard. We ran in and set the food in the kitchen. My mom got to work on cooking while Fang and I went to go help set up. Cooper had put Cameron in her room and she was sleeping so that he could help too. So far the house had been cleaned and looked near-spotless. We had the lights dimmed and candles set everywhere. Cooper flicked a match and caught the flame in his hand, putting out the match. He can control fire, remember? He walked over to all the candles and lit them with the flame on his finger. Once he was done I walked up and blew it out. The table was set with the fanciest dishware we had and mom was setting the food on it. "Hey, the food is almost all done, why don't you call Nudge?" My mom said.

I nodded and walked to my room. "Hey Nudge, you can come home now, but before you do, can you get Dana into something fancy? Thanks! See you soon!" I said quickly once she answered so she wouldn't have a chance to talk my ear off.

"Fang, get your sorry butt over here!" I yelled.

He walked in and looked at me confused. "Are you really going to wear THAT?" I asked.

"I don't really have anything else with me but I have something at your mom's house" he said.

"Okay, lets go! They'll be here soon!" I said and we flew to my mom's house.

We walked in and he grabbed something from a suitcase. He walked to the bathroom to change and when he came out I smiled. He was wearing a pair of nice, black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a black leather jacket. The jacket added a touch of him to it, as did the black. "She'll love it" I said "Now let's go!"

We took off and made it back a minute before Nudge and Dana walked in. Fang sat at the dinner table while the rest of us were in the kitchen where they couldn't see us. We could see them though, and everyone "aww"ed when Dana walked in. She was dressed up in a beautiful dark purple dress that made her look, well, perfect. It was medium length and was sleeveless. It had 2 flowers on a little belt sash thingy. She was wearing white heels that had pink glitter on them and a necklace that had 3 birds perched on it. She looked beautiful, and by the look on Fang's face, he agreed. "Dana, you look amazing" He muttered.

She blushed. "Thanks. You do too, whats the occasion?"

"What, I'm not allowed to have dinner with my beautiful girlfriend and get dressed up for it?" He asked.

Nudge walked into the kitchen and once the was in there she started dancing around. "Nudge, what the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying not to scream. They are SO cute!" She replied.

"Okay, keep dancing" I said.

I turned my attention back to the couple to see them eating and laughing. "Dana, I need to ask you something." Fang said suddenly.

"Okay, go ahead" She said.

Fang got up and walked next to where Dana was sitting. He got down onto one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket. Dana's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Dana, I love you with all of my heart. I know its just a piece of paper, but I feel like marriage can bring us even closer. I want you to be mine forever, and I want to be yours forever. So Dana, will you marry me?" Fang asked, opening the box.

Dana just sat there staring at the ring. "Dana?" Fang asked.

Her head shot up and I saw tears running down her face. "I hate you" She muttered.

Fang looked broken at that. "Why?" He asked, sounding strangled.

"Beause you made me cry and now my make up is ruined! Nudge is going to kill us both!" She said, laughing.

Fang smiled. "So is that a yes?"

"No." Dana said. "Its a definitly!"

She jumped up and hugged him as we all came running out to them. I was smiling, as were Cooper, my mom, and Zach. Ella, Nudge, and the twins were all crying. Fang looked up at me. "Thanks" he mouthed.

I smiled at him and went up to congradulate them. I hugged Dana and she whispered in my ear. "I know you had something to do with this, and for that I thank you. I hope that we can be really good friends" She whispered.

"Absolutely" I said back.

I pulled away and walked over to Fang. "So, Fangles, how does it feel, being an engaged man?" I asked in a stupid accent.

"Oh shut up" he said, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back and then pulled away. I walked over to Cooper and smiled at him. "I love you" I said.

"Love you too" He said back.

We walked off into Cammie's room and I picked her up. Cooper came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist in a backwards hug. He rested his chin on my shoulder and when I turned my head to look at him, he kissed me. Not a lustful kiss, but a sweet one. I heard a click and saw a flash of light, causing me to pull away from Cooper. I looked up and in the doorway was Dana with my camera that I had left on the counter. "You guys are too cute!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well, this will be you once you and Fang decide to have a little one" I said.

Her face lit up and she smiled. "I hope so!" She said happily before skipping off.

I handed Cameron to Cooper and ran after her. "Hey, what are you going to do with that picture?" I yelled.

"Oh, I don't know. Print out thousands of copies, show everyone, make a scrapbook, post it on the internet, what ever I need to do to make sure everyone sees" She said.

"No! Give it back!" I said, chasing her again.

She ran and hid behind Fang. I ran up to them and he grabbed me. "Whats going on?" he asked.

"Here, I'll show you!" Dana said, showing him the picture.

"Give it!" I said.

"Nah" Fang said, taking the camera and running outside.

He jumped up and flew into the air, me right behind him. He had a problem though. He forgot that I have super speed in the air. I flew in front and when he looked up he was startled enought to see me that he dropped the camera. I flew down and caught it, landing and running inside with it. I ran back into Cameron's room where Cooper was still holding Cam and handed him the camera. I took Cammie and stood infront of Cooper with her right as Fang and Dana ran in. "Dang it, shes using the baby. Fine, you win this round, but I will get that picture somehow." Dana said.

I rolled my eyes and Dana held out her arms. I walked up and handed her Cameron just as she woke up. Dana's hand made contact with Cammie's and she gasped. Fang looked worried but I smiled reassuringly at him. "Holy crap that's cool!" Dana exclaimed as she came back to reality.

"Yeah, it really is." I said. "What did she show you?"

"It was you holding her with Cooper next to you and you were rocking her to get her to sleep and it was so cool!" She said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it really is" I said.

We walked back into the family room and found the girls on the floor with wedding magazines. "Ugg, this again" I groaned.

Dana and Fang looked at me confused so I explained. "From the time Cooper proposed to about a week before the wedding, this was a daily thing. Have fun with the bridal magazine freaks!" I said, gently pushing Dana in their direction.

"Max, you can't complain. At least we let you pick your dress" Nudge said.

"You say that like you had a say over what I chose!" I scoffed.

"Umm, we did" Ella said.

"You did kind of ask for approval once you found it" Claire said

"Haha! And you know in your heart that we would have turned down any dress we didn't like and you wouldn't have stopped us" Christine said.

"You guys are stupid." I said lamely.

"Wow, Max, good comeback!" Ella said.

"I'm going to kill you all" I muttered.

"Even me? But you wuv me..." Cooper whined.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm, let me think... YOU!" He said.

"Oh. I did? Was I drunk? No, I don't drink. Umm, was I sleeping?" I asked.

Cooper frowned in mock hurt as I laughed. "I hate you" He said.

"Love you too" I said, hugging him.

"There, you said it again!" He yelled excitedly.

"You're such a dork" I laughed.

"See, you said that the first time you said it!" He said.

"Wow, you remember that too? I thought I was crazy" I said, surprised.

I remembered the first time we confessed that we loved each other like it was yesterday. "How could I forget?" He asked.

I smiled and hugged him close. I heard the camera click and muttered into Cooper's chest. "I'll kill her later"

Cooper just chuckled and hugged me tighter. "You guys are flipping adorable" I heard a small girl's voice say behind me.

I turned around quickly and just gasped.

A/N Hehe, cliffhanger! Dana's outfit is on my profile, so check it out. Well, its 11:06 right now and my stomach feels like it has a monster inside trying to claw its way out it hurts so bad. Okay, maybe not that bad, but it hurts. A lot. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! I am working on the next chapter, and hopefully it will be up soon after this one. Not sure. Alright, review! BYE! (I'm watching Duck Dynasty. If you don't know what that is, you haven't lived. If you know what it is but don't think Si is the best person ever, you must not pay attention to anything he says. And if you know what it is, watch it every week, and love Si, then you are my best friend)


	29. Chapter 29- Full House

Chapter 29- _Full House_

**A/N Hey guys, so I have finals this week, as many of you probably do, so I wrote a few chapters tthe other day so I can focus on studying. My editor also has finals this week so she can't edit. I'm sure these chapters will be FULL of errors, so if you see one, please let me know and I will change it. If there's an error so bad that you don't understand, definitely let me know. Alright, well thanks! BYEE!**

_Max POV_

My eyes widened as Angel grinned at me, Iggy coming towards me to give me a hug. "What are you guys doing here?" I commanded.

"Well, we really do miss you, and we feel really bad. The thing is, Max, I suck at being leader. I don't like only getting my way because I control people to do it. I want to be able to feel like people actually respect me enough to do it on their own. I'm giving you back the power, Max, and I am apologizing for my mistakes." Angel said sweetly.

She looked so sincere, and I didn't feel her trying to get into my mind, so I hugged her and Iggy. "I missed you guys too" I said.

I heard a cough behind me and saw Cooper now holding Cameron, who was wide awake. "Cooper, I don't think you have been formally introduced. These are the last of my old flock, Angel and Iggy. Angel, Iggy, this is my husband and the father of my child, Cooper." I said.

Angel and Iggy's eyes widened at the father of my child part and stared at Cam. Even Iggy. I guess he's getting better at sensing things. "Yes, that's my daughter. Her name is Cameron, but we call her Cammie or Cam for short." I said, confirming that she was mine.

"Max, she's so beautiful" Angel murmured.

I took Cammie from Cooper and carried her over to Angel. When Cam saw Angel, she giggled and Angel smiled. I took her over to Iggy and gently rested her in his arms. "Thanks Max" He said.

He was moving his arm when their hands made contact and he gasped. He shook his head a minute later and asked what it was. "That's her special power" Cooper said.

Iggy nodded and handed her back to me. We all walked over to everyone who had been watching the whole exchange. Nudge jumped up and hugged Angel tightly and Iggy a bit awkwardly. Zach was glaring at Iggy, and Claire was staring at him dreamily. "So, here we have Claire, Christine, and Zach! Oh, and Dana, can't forget her! I mean, she's getting married to Fang soon, she definitely can't be forgotten! I mean, look at her! She's so pretty! And she's sweet and funny and took me to the mall, and she's cool! ZOMG! When we were there I saw this really cute guy-Zach, chill- and I think I can hook you up with him, Christine! I gave him my number, so next time he calls I'll set up a date for you two. He was like perfect for you! He was funny, smart, cool, and flipping a-dorable! Seriously, Zach, chill!" Nudge said.

Zach was next to her clenching and unclenching his fists. I tapped him on the shoulder and led him outside. "Okay, I know that her calling a guy at the mall 'cute' isn't all that's going on here. What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and spoke in a quiet voice. "Well, it's mostly Iggy. When they were here he pulled her aside at the dance and kissed her and stuff and tried to take her from me. I just don't want to lose her. I love her" he said.

My eyes widened. "You love her? Have you told her yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I was planning on doing it tonight. But then HE showed up." he sounded defeated.

"Okay, here's my idea. We get you to far away from him, you get a hotel or something, take her to dinner, do whatever, and tell her when it feels right. I'm okay with you guys getting a hotel as long as you keep your phones on you at all times and you don't do anything you know I wouldn't approve of." I offered.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Absolutely. I don't want anyone or anything to break you guys up, you two are good for each other." I said with a small smile.

I really did think that they were good together. They made each other happy, they had only fought once and that was Iggy's fault, and they kept each other safe and stable. I hope they always know that and don't let anyone change that. "Thank you so much, Max!" Zach said, hugging me.

I stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment but then hugged him back. We walked back inside and I called to Nudge. "Alright Nudge, I know they just got here, but you already had plans for tonight with Zach. You can't just throw those out the window!" I said.

Nudge looked confused while Iggy looked infuriated. "Okay? Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a secret. Duh! Now go! Say bye to everyone and then have a good time. See you tomorrow night!" I called, pushing her out the door with Zach.

"okay. Bye everyone!" she called right as I shut the door.

I walked back to Cooper and he looked at me questioningly. "He was going to tell her that he loves her, but then they showed up, so I helped him and got them out by themselves for a while" I whispered.

Obviously it wasn't quiet enough because the girls all giggled and Iggy started turning red in anger. "Ig, are you okay? Your turning red" Ella said, pretending that she hadn't heard me.

He nodded and then turned more red in embarrassment. "Oh Ells, leave the poor guy alone." Claire said.

Hmmmmmm, looks like someone might have the hots for Iggy... "Alright, guys. I think it's time for everyone to go home, Cammie needs her sleep. Sorry!" I said, earning more than a few groans of protest. "Alright, Fang and Dana, you guys are free to stay in the guest bedroom here if you would like" I said, nudging Cooper with my foot. "And Iggy and Angel can sleep on the couch here unless they want to go back to my moms and use Nudge and Zach's room." I finished.

Ig looked disgusted at the idea of sleeping where Nudge and Zach sleep together,so he decided to stay here. Angel decided to go back to my moms so she could be with the girls. "Alright, bye everyone! Love you guys!" I called as they all left.

I went inside and put Cammie to sleep. Cooper was in our room in bed already, and everyone else was in their own spots in bed. As I turned around after putting Cammie in the crib I felt something grab me. It covered my mouth and held me so I couldn't move. I couldn't scream for help or break loose, so I relaxed to save my energy. The thing, which I had established was a person by the glimpses of arm that I got, carried me outside and loosened their hold for half a second to open a car door. I took that half second to bite into their hand, which made it fall away, and to scream as loud as I could. I saw all the lights in the house flash on and Cooper was the first outside. As the man threw my into a seat and got into his own, Cooper came around and tried to open the door. It was locked and I couldn't even get it open. I reached over and tried to punch the guy but froze when I saw who it was. Sitting there in the seat was the guy who had attacked me at school twice. He grinned evilly at me and punched me in the head, and I saw black. I felt my hand fall and my whole body go limp, and then I went unconscious.

_Cooper POV_

I saw the kid from school knock Max out, and then take off just as the others ran outside. "MAX!" I screamed, jumping up into the air and spreading my wings. I took off after the car, which was going well above the speed limit, and flew in front of it. I landed a few hundred feet in front of it and thought as hard as I could about how to move objects. I have been able to move slightly larger objects further distances lately, but I haven't tried on a speeding car. I thought about stopping the car, thought about Max trapped inside, about all the bad things that could happen to her, about Cam possibly growing up without a mom, and the car started to slow down. It slowed gradually, and eventually came to a stop. I ran at super speed and punched the drivers side window. It shattered and I hit the button that unlocks all the doors, all before the guy realized what was happening. Max opened her door and jumped up as the guy opened to door, hitting me with it hard enough to make me fall over. Max yelled my name as the guys towered over me with a knife. "Who do you think you are to take this pretty prize away from me?" He growled.

"I think, no, I know, that I'm her husband!" I shouted, swinging my leg out to knock him over.

He stumbled, but didn't fall. I jumped up and swung a punch at his nose, but he ducked. He laughed cockily and I took the opportunity to punch him in the eye. He shouted out in pain and swung out at me. I dodged everything he threw at me, and he dodged everything that I threw at his. Eventually he hit me on my temple so hard that I saw stars. I stumbled and he grabbed me. He started punching me wherever he could reach, all the while Max was screaming and trying to pry him off. He dropped me on the ground to turn around. He punched Max and split her lip open. "You a-" I heard Max start but he cut her off with a slap. I saw red as anger flashed through me. I shot up behind the guy and wrapped my hands around his neck, choking him. He struggled, but I didn't let go. I heard Max yelling in the background, but my anger that he hurt her blinded and deafened me. All I could see and hear was the life leaving the no good low life who tried to take my love from me. "Cooper, stop! Don't kill him!" Max screamed.

I turned to her and dropped the guy, who was now unconscious. "He hurt you, Max! How am I just supposed to let that go?!" I screamed.

"Cooper, calm down! I'm okay! Don't kill him, you can't kill him. I know what it feels like to kill someone, and it feels horrible. You never forgive yourself, no matter why you did it. Please don't do that to yourself. Let him live with the guilt, let him live with knowing that he tried to take me from the family I love, that he did hurt me, that he hurt you. Please, just don't kill him" She begged.

"But-" I started.

"No, you kill him just because he split my lip and slapped me, then I am not dealing with you. You can't give in to the anger, but if you do, who knows what other times you will. I don't want Cam in that kind of environment." She said.

That hit me hard. I couldn't risk losing them, I couldn't loose the two most important things in my life over killing some stupid guy. "Okay." I said, picking the guy up and putting him in the car.

Max sighed in relief. "Good, you know how hard it would be to leave you? I love you too much" She said.

"Love you too, please don't even try to leave me. Ever." I begged.

"I won't. I promise. God, that was amazing what you did back there, stopping the car! I didn't know that you could do that!" She exclaimed, hugging me tight.

I snaked my arms around her waist as she snuggled her face into the crook of my neck. "Well, I've been working on it, but I didn't know I could do it that well." I explained. "Why don't we go inside so we can get some sleep?"

"Okay" Max said, letting go of me and running inside. I realized that she was just wearing a tank top and shorts, so the guy would have had a much easier time...doing things...and hurting her. I shuddered at the thought and ran in after her. We found Iggy and Fang watching out the window, pacing and Dana holding Cameron, who was crying.

"You guys were too far away and Dana couldn't get up there and Iggy's blind, so he wouldn't know how to get to you guys, so we stayed" Fang told Max.

"It's all good, I'm fine." she said, brushing it off as nothing.

"Your lip says otherwise" he retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, you and I both know that I've been through WAY worse. So have you, remember the time at the beach when we had to actually take you to a hospital?" she asked.

I frowned, thinking of what they had been through. "Yeah, I definitely remember that day" He said in a way that made me think that there was something else behind it. "I still have the scars too" he said, pulling up his shirt to show us.

On his skin were long, puffy scars that looked like they were scratches. "Tough ones, those erasers." Max said.

"Yeah, not really. Just the one who did it...oh, I'm sorry Max, I didn't mean to bring it up." Fang said quickly, obviously bringing up old memories.

I looked over and saw tears in Max's eyes. "It's okay, I still think about him sometimes. I miss him and love him still, but it's better now. Not as hard to think about him, but I still always cry" she said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust him. He was just a kid, and it wasn't his fault that he was what he was. He didn't deserve any of it. He loved you too, Max, you know he did, despite everything. You were there for him in the end, and I know that he was thankful for that" Fang assured her, pulling her into a hug.

I just stared at them in confusion and a bit of jealousy since he was comforting her, not me. Max looked over and saw my expression, broke away from Fang, and ran to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and rubbed her back. She sobbed slightly into my chest as I looked at Fang in question. "Her half-brother, Ari, was an eraser because of Jeb, who was both of their fathers. He died more than once, one time Max was the one to do it because he was nearly about to kill her" Max sobbed harder "but Jeb brought him back to life somehow for more experimenting. Eventually Max and him really got to love each other when he helped us escape and Max had him come with us. It split the flock because some of us didn't trust him, but in the end he really was just a little boy, only around seven, who wanted to help his big sister. He had a programmed expiration date and just died." He finished.

Max had soaked through my shirt by now and was still crying, but was getting a bit calmer. I kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at me with her big brown eyes, shining with tears. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

She smiled sadly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. I let go of her as she hugged Fang again, but quickly this time. "Okay, I'll take Cam, Dana" she said, picking her up out of Dana's arms.

The second Cammie saw that Max was there and okay, she smiled and stopped crying. She waved her hands through the air as mine and Max's eyes widened. She wasn't supposed to do that at two days old! I looked at Max and sent her a questioning look. She shook her head to show that she didn't know. Cameron looked over at me and smiled again, giggling and holding her arms out to me. Max handed her to me and she started reaching for my hand. I held it out to her and she placed her hand on it, pulling me into one of her visions.

I was in someone's arms, facing a window. I looked out and saw Max and I. The guy punched Max and then slapped her and I jumped up. As I did, the person holding me turned away from the window and walked to the couch, sitting down. I found myself crying and shook my head as I came out of the vision. I felt tears in my eyes and a few on my cheeks. I kissed Cameron on the forehead and did the same to Max. Cam looked up at me with sad eyes. "Mommy is okay, everything is okay." I whispered to her.

As if she understood, Cammie smiled and reached up to my hair. She gently tugged on it, not too hard to hurt, but enough to make me feel it. I smiled and let her. Max was laughing as was everyone else. "She's only 2 days old, how is she doing this?" Dana asked, astounded.

"I have no idea" I said.

"She's just special." Max said.

"She's going to have to be to grow up with this family" I said.

Max slapped me playfully and I smiled. Cammie giggled again, making me smile even wider. "What are you laughing at, huh? The fact that your cute enough to get us to let you stay up until 10?" I asked her.

"Wow, it's that late?! We have to get her to bed!" Max said.

Max and I walked into Cam's room, setting her in the crib. I pulled her blanket over her and kissed her on the cheek. "Night sweety" I said to her.

"Your the cutest dad ever" Max said.

I smiled, hugging her. I picked her up and lightly spun her a few times. "Your the cutest mom ever" I told her, planting a light kiss on her lips.

She pulled away and I frowned. She laughed at my face and spoke. "I left the camera on the counter again, Dana will get another picture!" she whispered.

I laughed. "Oh well, we'll live" I replied, kissing her again.

She smiled into my lips and pulled away a bit later. I smiled at her and we walked into our bedroom. We laid down and I turned the light off. I turned over and cuddled up with Max, her back to my chest, my arm around her. "I love you. More than you know or ever will know." I whispered.

She turned to face me. "If you love me nearly as much as I love you, then I know exactly how much you love me" she said.

With that the snuggled into my chest and fell asleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep, dreaming of the wonderful life ahead of me.


	30. Chapter 30- The (second) Wedding

Chapter 30- The (second) Wedding

Max POV

It's been about 3 months since the night that Fang proposed to Dana. They ended up buying a house in the same neighborhood as mine and Cooper's so that they could stay close but have their own place and Iggy decided to stay at my moms. Today was the wedding say, and we were having it in a pretty meadow that I had found out on a fly a few weeks ago. Cooper and I had a tiny argument about something completely stupid so I had flown around, found the field, laid down in it, called Cooper, apologized, and then talked and laughed with him on the phone for hours before it got dark and we both realized that we lived in the same house, I didn't need to talk to him on the phone. We had taken Cammie to my moms house and left her there for the night so Cooper and I could have the night alone. We just spent that night relaxing and spending time together. Right now I'm in the meadow putting the final touches on the decorations. It was just enough cute, white chairs to fit the flock, my mom, Ella, and Dana's parents. They knew about and accepted Fang, wings and all, and were thrilled that Dana found the right man. They were here setting up too, since we didn't hire anyone to do it. Why bother, there's only a few people anyway. Once we were done, I flew back to my house to help finish getting Dana ready. She looked stunning in a long floor-length gown that was an off-white cream color. It had a sweetheart neckline and beautiful swirls all over made of sparkly beads that glittered in light. Her hair was in a simple yet elegant updo with diamond encrusted pins to keep it in. She had a light smokey eye and pretty pink lipstick on, light pink blush highlighting her cheeks. "Dana, you look amazing" I told her.

I couldn't tell if she was blushing or if it was just the makeup, but she thanked me. "Alright, time to go!" I called, walking out the door.

They all followed and my mom drove us to the meadow. We stood behind a patch of trees where the people in the audience couldn't see us. Dana didn't want to make me wear a dress, and didn't want a traditional wedding, so she didn't have bridesmaids. I still wore a skirt and blouse to look nice, though. Nudge, Ella and I all went to sit in the chairs with my mom. I sat next to Cooper and took Cameron from him. Music started playing from who knows where, and I saw Fang perk up from his place at the altar. Dana walked out of the trees and started down the isle. I smiled as did Fang. His smile was huge and real, full of happiness and pride. Nudge, Ella, the twins, and Dana's mom all started sniffling. My mom, Cooper, and Zach all just smiled along with me as her father walked her down the isle. He let go of her once they got there and Fang took her.

Fang POV

Here I was, holding the hand of a beautiful woman in the most beautiful dress ever, and I was married to her. The priest had said his things and we said I do, and kissed passionately once he gave us permission. We pulled away reluctantly when her father cleared his throat, but I didn't feel embarrassed, I was too happy. We ran to the car that was parked outside of the meadow, just throwing a few quick goodbyes to everyone and hopped in, me driving, and left for our honeymoon. We were going to spend a week in Hawaii on the beach since it was September. It wouldn't be too cold there, so I decided it was a good place. Dana knew where we were going and was extremely excited. We drove for a few hours before getting on a plane that would take us the rest of the way to Hawaii. We were in first class, Dana and I still in our clothes from the wedding, smiling and cuddling and kissing the whole ride. People congratulated us on the marriage and some little old lady gave us each a piece of gum as a wedding gift. It was a bit peculiar, but a nice gesture. We thanked her and settled in for the ride.


	31. Chapter 31- I Have Some News

Chapter 31- _I Have Some News_

__A/N Hey everyone! Well, I just wanted to say I love you all for reading this story and being on this journey with me! If the world doesn't end today, then I hope you will continue on this journey with me, but if it does, then goodbye. I am postin the three chapters I have written, so enjoy if you see this befor the end. I love you!

-Bobbi (Yes, I just told you my real name. I Know it's usually a guys name, but I'm a girl so deal)

_Dana POV_

Fang and I got back from our magnificent honeymoon about a week ago, and I have been feeling sick. We had to leave two days early to come back because I was throwing up constantly and felt like my stomach was going to explode. I was supposed to start my period two days ago, but I never did. Two days isn't a big deal, but it was wearing on the idea that I was just sick, and was making me think that maybe there was something else going on. Right now I'm at the drug store with Max. We both needed to go, so we decided to go together. I told her that I was there for stomach meds, but I was just there for a few pregnancy tests. I snatched one up and ran to the bathroom after not seeing Max near by. God, I don't even know if I want it to be positive. I know I want a child, but do I want one already? I honestly don't know.

_Max POV_

Please just hurry up you stupid test! I'm in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, waiting for my pregnancy test to give me some flipping results already. Ever since that night me and Cooper had alone, I have been getting similar symptoms to when I got pregnant with Cameron. Cooper doesn't know, just thinks that I got the flu from Dana, but I don't know if I got what she got. I told her I was here for diapers, but I just needed a test. I ran to the bathroom when she wasn't looking and followed the steps. Just another minute and I should have results.

One minute later.

_Dana POV_

Oh. My. God. I screamed. Out loud. And burst out of the stall just as the person in the stall next to me did the same thing, clutching her own test. I turned and saw, MAX! "Oh. My. God. You too?" I asked.

She looked at me shocked. "I'm pregnant!" we shouted together.

We smiled and squealed together. "Oh my god! This is amazing! What if we have them at the same time? Oh wait, your pregnancy is shorter than mine. Oh well, this is still perfect!" I screamed.

"Okay, we have to tell the guys together, at the same time. Like, the exact same time. You guys come to my house for dinner tonight, okay? Be there in an hour, now let's go! Don't let anything slip" she warned.

I nodded and we went to our own homes. God, how am I going to hide this from Fang until tonight?

_Max POV_

I'm pregnant. Again. And I couldn't be happier! I'm home now, and I have been avoiding Cooper, worried that I might slip up. Dana should be here with Fang any minute now. I'm sitting on the couch waiting while Cam is sleeping in her room and Cooper is finishing up cooking dinner. I jumped up as I heard the doorbell and ran to open the door. I smiled widely as I saw Dana and Fang there. "Come on in!" I said cheerily.

Dana smiled widely at me and hugged me tight as Fang looked at us confusedly. Cooper walked out and greeted them, me never going too far from Dana. We sat down and before anyone took a bite I yelled. "Stop! Dana and I have something to tell you guys." I started.

I glanced at her and she nodded. "We're pregnant!" We yelled together.

Cooper and Fang's eyes widened so much that I started cracking up. Cooper looked at me like I was insane while Fang kept glancing between me and Dana. "are you serious?" Cooper asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?! Dana and I both found out today, together, at the same time without even realizing it!" I said cheerfully.

Cooper jumped up from the table and wrapped me into a tight hug, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek once he set me down. "Seriously. I'm gonna be a daddy? Again?!" he asked.

I nodded and his face lit up. I giggled and hugged him tight as I turned to look at Fang and Dana. Fang was just staring at her and not saying anything. I saw Dana's face fall and she looked at me. I smiled reassuringly at her and gesture towards Fang, who was now smiling like a mad man. She turned back to him and squealed when she saw his face. "Oh my god! I thought you were mad! Don't do that, you jerk!" she yelled, playfully slapping his arm.

"You deserved it from the night I proposed." He countered.

She shrugged and hugged him tight. "Plus, how could I be mad?!" He said, still smiling.

He kissed her quickly and I clapped my hands together to get their attention. Cooper and I sat back down and I raised my glass of Dr. Pepper. See, I'm sophisticated. "I propose a toast, to the two coolest people in the universe dealing with the two stupidest people in the universe just so they can make cute babies!" I said, earning a giggle from Dana and glares from the guys.

"Come on, I can't be as stupid as him" Cooper said, pointing to Fang.

Fang chuckled and gulped down his Dr. Pepper (A/N Dr. Pepper is my favorite, if you couldn't tell). I patted Cooper's hand in mock pity. "I'm sorry, sweety, but you are."

Cooper glared and I broke into a fit of laughter. I fell onto the ground and rolled around, Dana joining me, and we laughed for what seemed like forever before we calmed down. "And that, my friend, is the first symptom of Fat Lady Promblemsitis." I told Dana.

"No, not you and your 'Fat Lady Problems' again!" Cooper whined.

"What?" Fang asked, Confused.

"Last time she was pregnant she complained about everything and called it her Fat Lady Problems. It was horrible." Cooper said.

"Hey, Fat Lady Problems are the reason that Cammie is here, so no complaining! Plus, you don't actually have to go through the pain!" I yelled defensively.

"Yeah, I do" Cooper muttered and Fang laughed.

"Uggg, I hate you all. Well, not you Dana" I said.

"Yay! Let's leave them and be fat ladies together!" Dana said.

"Okay! Bye guys! I'm taking Cammie with me! See you never!" I called, walking to Cam's room.

I picked her up and followed Dana outside as the guys stared wide-eyed at us. We walked out and got into her car. Are she started the engine, the guys came running out the door, trying to stop the car. They yelled for us to stop and flew after is as Dana and I tried to hide our laughter. After 30 minutes of them trying, Cooper just ran in front of the car and used his mind powers to stop it. They ran to the car and opened the doors simultaneously. That did it, Dana and I both started crying from holding in the laughter. As we giggled uncontrollably and tears ran down our faces, the guys stared at us in disbelief. "You. Didn't thing. We. Were. Serious. Did you?" I asked between giggles.

They both yelled "Yes!" and that send Dana and I into more giggles.

"Okay, calm down fat ladies!" Fang said.

Dana and I shut up immediately and glared at him. "Only we are allowed to call ourselves fat ladies." Dana growled, venom lacing her voice.

Fear crossed Fang's features but disappeared once Dana kissed him on the cheek. I got out of the car as Dana drove it back to the house and walked back with Cooper. "Do you think she will like having a brother or sister only about 9 months younger than her?" I asked.

"I don't think she will mind, as long as we keep treating her like the princess she is." he responded.

"You hear daddy, he called you a princess! Isn't that sweet!" I murmured at Cam, looking down at her.

"Da-dee" Cameron said.

I stopped walking and froze. I stared down at her in shock and Cooper did the same. "Did she just...?" I asked.

"Yeah" Cooper said.

"Oh my god." I murdered.

Cooper just nodded in agreement. "da. Dee" Cammie said again.

I gasped and Cameron giggled. "yes, that's your daddy! And I'm your mommy!" I said to her.

"Mah-mee" she said and I smiled the biggest smile ever.

"Oh. My. GOD! Did she just talk?!" I heard Dana yell.

I just nodded.

"Ahhhh! I missed it! Cammie, say it again honey!" she chanted.

"Da. Dee. Mah. Mee." Cammie repeated.

Dana and Fang both gasped, and I realized Dana had her phone recording it. "Ah! I'm soooooo sending that to your mom and Ella and Nudge!" She squealed.

I squealed with her and handed Cam to Cooper as I took off into the air. I did a flip and just flew around until I felt a sharp stab in my side. I started to fall towards the ground, pain making it too hard to remember to flap my wings. I was a few feet from the ground when arms wrapped around me and I was set gently onto the ground. I looked up to see three sets of worried eyes looking at me while Cam played with Cooper's hair. Fang unwrapped his arms from me, being the one who caught me, and helped me up. "Owwww" I groaned.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" Cooper asked.

"Uggg, it's that side pain thing again, same thing that made me fall last time. Except that time you were inside and I was being stupid so I hit my head and passed out." I muttered.

Cooper frowned, remembering that night, how we had fought. "Well, you're okay now. Right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. But I have been having the symptoms for about a month and a half. I better call mom, cuz I think I'm far along enough that I need to tell her." I said, pulling out my phone.

Once she picked up I spoke. "Mom, what would you say about one of the girls being pregnant?" I asked.

"Why, Max? And don't give me that 'no reason' crap." dang it.

"Well, me and Dana are kind of sort of pregnant...?" I said.

...silence.

"ojnweojneqdlkdncjcnfovtnbrok tmvkm,omerovntjobnfoejvnorjwf!," I heard as everyone talked at once. I guess my mom had it on speaker.

"Is it a boy or girl? How long until you have it? What are you naming it? Is Dana's a boy or girl? How long has she been pregnant? When is hers due?" I heard.

"I don't know, I just found out! I'm about a month and a half along I think. I have no clue. Don't know. No idea. I really don't have an answer. That satisfy you?" I asked.

I heard a bunch of no's but ignored them. "Mom, do you mind coming over to check on us in a little bit?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in 30 minutes after I get some stuff."

"Okay, bye! Love you!" I said, hanging up.

I felt Cooper hug me from behind and I leaned back into him. "I'm excited, how about you?" he asked.

"Oh trust me, I'm definitely looking forward to being fat again" I said evilly. I even added an evil laugh to the end.

"oh no." Cooper said and I laughed.

"It's your fault!" I said, tuning and kissing him on the cheek before skipping off into the house.


	32. Chapter 32- Boy or Girl?

Chapter 32- _Boy or Girl?_

_Max POV_

Today is the day. I am officially a fat lady again, 2 and a half months into the pregnancy. Today my moms coming over to tell us the gender! I'm extremely excited, praying for a boy so that Cooper has someone to bond with and so maybe he will give Cam a little slack with dating and boys and stuff. But if it's a girl, I will be just as happy to have another princess in the house! I ran to the door as I heard my mom open it. I told her to stop ringing the bell since she's my mom, and she finally listened. She brought in the equipment from last time and set it up in my room. Cooper sat on the bed next to me and held my hand as my mom spread the goop and put the thingy on my stomach. I watched the monitor as my little baby showed on it, smiling the whole time. Cooper was smiling too, happy to see his little munchkin. "Okay, so here's the head, and this is a leg, and I think this is a wing!" my mom said, pointing.

She studied it for a few minutes, or maybe she was just praising her grandchild. Whichever, she said a few minutes later three words that made me squeal. "It's a boy!" she said happily.

I hugged Cooper tight and he hugged me back. "Oh, gosh, yes! A little boy!" I screamed.

"I'm just...I can't explain. I'm just too happy!" I screamed again.

"Me too" Cooper said happily.

"Well, I'll be going now to make sure no one else is getting pregnant at my house while I'm gone! You two have fun, but take a break from the baby making!" My mom called as she walked out of the house.

I laughed along with Cooper and he laid down next to me. "Cooper, why dod you think that Cammie almost never cries? Or that she's doing things way before she should?" I asked seriously.

He frowned. "I don't know. I think she just developed her skills faster, although why I don't know. I don't think she really cries because as long as she has your attention,she has her own ways of telling you what she needs. Are you complaining?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I'm happy because it's so much more peaceful then I thought it would be, but no because I'm worried that something may be wrong. That she's growing too fast. Wait, then she would be growing physically too, but she's not. I guess she's just a smart cookie" I said proudly.

"Ugg, your fat lady problems make you crazy!" Cooper groaned.

I glared at him and he got up. "Nooo! Don't leave me!" I cried.

He sighed and laid back down next to me. "Please just stay here, at least until I fall asleep!" I begged.

"Okay, whatever you want, honey" He said sweetly.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes. As I drifted off into sleep I heard Cooper mutter something.

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily.

"I said, once he's born I'm leaving you with him and Cam" he growled.

I shot straight up and stared at him in horror. "WHAT?!" I screamed.

"I'm leaving you! I can't take you anymore! Your demanding, never do anything for me, always put yourself first, don't care about my feelings, it's not fair! I can't deal with it any longer!" He yelled, venom dripping from his voice.

"No! You can't leave me! I love you!" I pleaded.

"Well, I don't love you!" he screamed in my face, pushing me off of the bed. I landed on my stomach and screamed. "Good, I hope he dies" Cooper hissed.

"How could you say that!?" I yelped.

He kicked me and told me to shut up. I slowly got to my feet and ran to Ca,'s room. I snatched her up and ran outside. I jumped up and tried to fly, but I just couldn't do it with all the extra weight. Cooper ran out and snatched Cammie from me, setting her down on the grass. He kicked me on the ground over and over in the stomach, me screaming and yelling the entire time. "Cooper! Stop!" I screamed, waking myself up.

I looked around frantically to see myself in the bedroom on the bed where I had apparently fallen asleep. Cooper was halfway out the door when I screamed and was now holding me as I cried. "No! You can't leave me! Please, no! I'm so so sorry! Please don't leave me!" I sobbed.

"Max, what are you talking about? All I was doing was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water." he said.

"No, you said that once he's born, your taking him and Cam and...and...and leaving me because I'm a horrible person and I only care about myself and you don't love me!" I yelled.

"Max, I never said that, it was a dream. Calm down, I love you those things aren't true, it's okay. I'll never leave you, I promise." He said gently, stroking my hair.

"Okay" I sniffled. "I can't sleep after that, tell me a story."

"about what?"

"About...the first time we met!" I said happily.

"okay, once upon a time, it was my birthday, and the best present of all showed up for me at the beach-"

"It was your birthday!?" I screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't important" he said, shrugging.

"Not important? So your telling me that your 18 now and it didn't seem important to tell me? Your such a dork." I said.

"well, I'm 18 now." he said lamely.

"No, really?" I answered sarcastically. "Whatever, just continue the story".

"Okay, so the best present ever showed up for me in the form of a beautiful girl, landing gracefully in the sand. I was mesmerized by her beauty so I go out of the water to meet her. And then you showed up." Cooper said with a smirk.

"That's mean" I said, fake tears in my eyes.

"I'm sowwy, I was kidding pweese fowgive me?" He said in a baby voice.

"Not if you talk like that" I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to get that water now, I'm not leaving though. Love you, be back in a sec." He said, walking out the door.

I jumped out of bed and tossed something's on the floor and made the room look messy. I ran silently out and hid in the closet in the hallway that was for extra towels and stuff we didn't really use that closet so there was room for me to slip right in. I stayed quiet as I heard Cooper walk back into the room and drop his glass. "Max! Max? Where are you? MAX!" he yelled, sounding panicked.

I surprised a giggle as he walked past the closet. I turned to look out the little crack in the door and made a tiny noise. Cooper looked up and scanned the area. His eyes landed on the closet and he walked towards it. He grabbed the handle and I ducked down. He opened it but didn't see me on the floor of it. "Ahh!" I screamed, launching myself at him.

He yelped and fell back, me laying on top of him. I laughed and he panted. "What the heck, Max? I was worried!" He yelled.

"Oh, calm down. It was just a joke!" I giggled.

Cooper still looked mad and I stopped laughing. "What it if it wasn't? You could have been taken by erasers! Do you think that's funny?" he shouted.

"Coop, calm down. I meant no harm, I was just trying to make you laugh!" I said sadly.

"Well, it wasn't funny." Cooper pouted.

"Fine, if you can't take a joke then I'll go stay with someone who can!" I shouted, stomping out the door.

I knew he would take care of Cammie, and I didn't really want to leave him alone, I just wanted to give us some time to cool off. "What? Where are you going?" He yelled behind me.

"I don't know, but somewhere where people aren't so crude and can actually take a joke!" I yelled, running down the street.

Cooper didn't follow me, knowing that he couldn't leave Cam in the house alone. I ran to Fang and Dana's house before I realized that they were probably sleeping. I ran in the opposite direction and came to my meadow. I found a soft patch of flowers under some trees and laid down. I had a backpack hidden in a tree for emergencies with a blanket, a pillow, and some food and water in it. I found it and went back to the flowers and laid down again, this time covering up with a blanket and resting my head on a pillow. I drifted off into sleep, not even hearing the mans voice calling my name from above.


	33. Chapter 33- Found You!

Chapter 33- _Found You!_

_Cooper POV_

My eyelids dropped as I landed in the meadow, Cammie in my arms. "Max!" I called again, with no answer.

I don't know what happened, I was just tired and grumpy, so some things just spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it. I walked around before finding a blanket with a nice sized bump underneath it, dirty blonde hair coming out from one end. I smiled and sat down next to Max. She was fast asleep, smiling. "Cooper..." she whispered. "love you".

I smiled, she was okay and wasn't mad at me. I layer myself down next to her, keeping Cammie in my arms, and tried to fall asleep. I turned over after not being able to and bumped into Max. Her eyelids fluttered opened and she smiled when she saw me. "I'm sorry. I was just sleepy" She whispered, her eyelids drooping again.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. You want to just sleep here tonight?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled the blanket aside for me and Cam to get under. "love you" she mumbled before falling back asleep.

"I love you too." I whispered, falling asleep with her.


	34. Chapter 34- Besties

Chapter 34- Besties

Dana POV

"Bye Fang! I'm leaving!" I called as I walked out the door to my car.

I shut the door behind me as I slid into the leather seat and drove off to the local diner. Max and I were to meet there for lunch in 10 minutes, so I had just enough time. I just hope she doesnt forget...

Max POV

I yawned and stretched my arms, hitting something. It groaned and I rolled over to see that it was Cooper. I giggled. "Oops, sorry!"

He glared playfully and I rolled my eyes. He held up Cammie and I smiled. I took her from him and played with her tiny tuft of hair the same color as mine. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Ummmm, 12:30" Cooper replied, looking at his watch.

"Crap! I was supposed to meet Dana at the diner 5 minutes ago!" I yelled, handing Cam to Cooper and jumping up.

I flew off towards home and got ready in record time of 10 minutes. I flew to the diner as quick as I could, which was 2 minutes, and landed outside. I ran in and found Dana, plopping down into the seat across from her. "You're late" She playfully scolded.

"Sorry, I kindof slept in the meadow with Cooper and Cam last night, so no alarm clock." I said sheepishly.

She laughed, "Fun, so, tell me now before I DIE!"

I looked at her confused until I figured out what she meant. "OH! The gender! Duh, Max! IT'S A BOY!" I yelled excitedly, earning a few weird glances from around the diner. A few people clapped.

"AHHHHHH! I bet he's gonna be SOOOOO cute! Aw, little Cammie's gonna have an even littler brother!" She cooed.

I smiled and nodded. We chatted for a while before eating and then leaving. She and I went our seperate ways and I flew home. "Honey, I'm ho-ome" I sang as I walked through the door.

I heard Cooper laugh from the kitchen so I skipped in there. I smiled when I saw Fang in there with him. "Yo, your lovely wife just went home expecting you to be there. Bro time is over" I said to him while getting a soda out of the fridge.

Fang chuckled and waved by to Cooper. He came and gave me a hug before walking out the door. "Okay, since when are you two besties?" I asked Cooper.

He just shrugged. "I guess that once he isn't trying to take you and kill me, he's a cool guy."

I groaned. "I can't share a best friend with my husband! How am I supposed to tell him the details of my secret relationship with the Walmart cashier now without him spilling to you!? Oops..." I joked.

"Oh well, I still don't know which cashier it is, so I won't go kill anyone yet..." Cooper trailed off.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding!" I giggled, hugging him.

He chuckled, "Me too, it's all good"

He hugged me back and then kissed me on the forehead before releasing me. "You know, now we can start decorating the other room for the other little one" He said, gently poking my stomach.

I nodded and walked to what was the guest room. It would now become the little boy's room, being the same size as Cammie's so it was fair. "We need to think of a name" I said.

"Don't worry, we'll think of the perfect name for him." Cooper said, hugging me from behind.

I hear Cammie start wimpering in her room so I walked in. She stopped once she saw me but made a hand gesture that she makes when she's hungry. I fed her and then carried her out of her room. I sat down next to Cooper on the couch with her and we all just watched some tv together. We sat there for about an hour before I felt myself drift off to sleep.

A/N Sup my homies?! Well, I sowwy that I didn't update yesterday, I was working on chapter 35 and completely forgot that I hadn't even posted this chapter. Ooooops... Anyways! This is my Christmas present to you guys! I hope everyone has a great Christmas tomorrow, orif you don't celebrate Christmas, just have a happy what ever holiday you celebrate! Well, byeee! I might have chappie 35 up tonight, but no promises. You'll just have to keep checking... :)


	35. Chapter 35- Boy or Girl (again!)

Chapter 35- Boy or Girl (again!)

A/N Hey guys! Merry Christmas my peeps! This is my Christmas present to all of you, so I hope you enjoy it! Also, being Christmas, my editor actually has a life unlike me so she can't every right away and I wanted to get the chapter up today, so sorry cuz it's no edited! Let me know if you see any errors and I will fix them! Well, bye and enjoy your present guys! :) 3

Max POV

Tap tap tap went my foot on the linoleum floor of the doctors office. Cooper, Fang and I were sitting in the stupid rubber chairs while Dana was laying on the comfy chair while the doctor did the whole thing with the gel and the stick thing on her stomach to get an image on the monitor. Here we were, each about 4 months along, with Dana ready to find out the gender of her own unborn wonder. Tap tap tap continued my foot, from my anxiousness. I felt a hand on my leg, stopping me from tapping my foot. I followed the hand up the arm to Cooper's face, who was glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry" I told him.

He smiled "it's all good. Why are you so freaked out though? You have been through this twice now, but weren't this freaked out" He asked, confused.

"That, my friend, is a good question that I have absolutely no answer to. Oh wait, I have one answer!" I cheered.

"What would that me, miss?" the doctor asked.

"Fat Lady Problems!" Everyone else said with me.

I growled at them. "Hey, why me?! I have them too!" Dana countered.

My gaze softened. "Yes, you do! But our little 'friends' who did this to us don't have to suffer through this. Maybe we need to give them their own Fat Lady Problems!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Fang asked.

"Get you preggers, of course!" I cheered.

Cooper chuckled and rolled his eyes. He wrapped an arm around me. "Yes, honey, you're going to get me pregnant. Just keep believing, maybe someday it will happen" He said, talking to me like I was a child.

"Save that talking for Cammie! I'm not the child here!" I playfully slapped his arm.

He put his hands up in surrender as the doctor laughed at us. "You two are the cutest couple I have seen in my office by far, and I've been here for 5 years!" He mused.

"Oh, yeah, we're just adorable!" I cooed, punching Cooper on the shoulder lightly.

"Well, I think I have all the image I need, would you like to know the gender?" the doctor asked.

I jumped up out of my seat and started tapping my foot again. "YES!" I screamed.

"Max, what the heck?! You already know you're having a boy! He was asking about Dana and I's baby" Fang said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah. I know. Duh" I said back.

He rolled his eyes and told the doctor yes. Dana nodded in agreement. "Well, make sure you finish getting ready in the next five months for your little baby boy!" the Doctor said happily.

I screamed and jumped my way over to Dana, hugging her tight. "Holy crap! We're both having boys! They can be best friends and annoy the crap out of Cam but it will be so super cute this is fantastic! I'm excited, aren't you! OMG! That would be soooooooooooo cool if we had the same due date, but considering I have a sh- never mind, let's steer away from that subject! Keep it for my mom hehe, oops. Wow, I sound like Nudge right now, what the heck is wrong with me? This isn't usually part of the Fat Lady Problems! Oh my god! I must be sick! I'M DYING!" I screamed.

Everyone just stared at me, shocked. "Max, what the heck was that? Last time I checked, I wasn't married to Nudge. But if I am, I have some explaining to do to Zach." Cooper said.

"Yeah, I'm not Nudge, I have no idea what just happened." I breathed.

"Well, don't do it again, your gonna scare the boys before they're born!" Dana joked.

I sat down weakly on Cooper's lap. "Wow, I don't know how Nudge does that without passing out every time. It made me pr...pretty...tired..." I trailed off and closed my eyes.

"What is happening? Talking shouldn't make her fall asleep! Max?" I heard Cooper say worriedly before I welcomed the darkness.

Cooper POV

"Doctor?" I asked. Was she really this tired from talking?

"I'm not sure what it is, but it could just be from the pregnancy. How far along is she?"

"Ummm...7 months." I said, I couldn't tell him that she was only 4 months along so I made up some alternative.

The doctor nodded. "At this point she will start falling asleep randomly. Pregnancy can really suck the energy out of her." he explained.

"But this didn't happen last time she was pregnant." I said.

"Every pregnancy is different. Don't worry, she'll be alright, but I am happy to see you so concerned." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"Alright, Dana, you are free to go! Good luck with the baby!" The doctor said.

Dana nodded and Fang helped her up. I picked up Max and carried her gently to the car. Dana and Fang got in their own car and left. I sat Max in her seat and buckled her in, she slept the whole time. Her face was so happy and peaceful, so open. I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek but ended up with her lips. I pulled back confused to see Max smiling up at me. "Hey sleeping beauty" I said.

She frowned. "Okay, more like sleeping hot mess" she said.

"No, I like beauty better" I said.

"But I'm not beautiful, so why would it be beauty?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Max, you're the most beautiful thing on the earth. Don't ever think otherwise." I whispered, hugging her tight.

She smiled at me. "I love you" she whispered sleepily.

"Love you too. Now get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded and shut her eyes. I shut her door silently and went around to the other side of the car. I got in and started up the car. I drove off to Dr. M's house, since we had to drop Cam off there so we could come with Fang and Dana. I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car and went to Max's side. I opened her door and missed her on the cheek. "Max, honey, we're at your moms. Get up" I whispered.

She blinked her eyes open and yawned. She smiled at me and got out of the car. I shut the door behind her and we walked into her moms house.

Max POV

"Mommy! Your little girl is here for her little girl!" I called as I walked in.

I heard my mom laugh and Cammie's squeal. "Mommy!" She has been getting better at talking.

Now she can say mommy, daddy, grandma, and everyone's names. It isn't perfect, but you can understand the person she's talking about. "Cammie!" I called back, walking up to where my mom had her.

Cam giggled and smiled at me from my moms arms. I took her and hugged her close. "Were you a good girl for grandma?" I asked her.

She grabbed my hand and showed me her playing calmly with some toys. "Okay, you were a good girl! How about grandma? Was grandma a good girl?" I asked.

Cammie shook her head, looked over my shoulder at my mom, and then nodded. We all laughed at her. "Aw, come on, what did I do?" My mom asked.

"Grandma bad!" Cam shouted with a giggle.

"Daddy bad! Nudgey bad! Mommy good!" She shouted again.

"That's my girl!" I laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"What did daddy do? I just got here!" Cooper pouted.

Cammie giggled and stretched her arms out for him. I handed her over and she looked up at him and frowned. "Daddy good" she finally decided.

Cooper smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good, because daddy loves you!" He told her.

I smiled at them. They were the best family I could ever ask for, and soon I would have a new addition to that family. "Ow!" I yelped.

My hand shot to my tummy where the baby kicked for its first time. Cooper looked over worried. "First kick. I'm okay" I assured him.

He smiled wide and put his hand where I had mine. The baby kicked again and I gasped a bit. Man, that hurts. These little bird kids kick like no ones business! Apparently other babies don't kick this hard, so I know it's a bird baby thing. "Jeeze, little dude! You wanna kick a little less hard?" I mumbled.

Copper looked up at me, chuckling. "He's gonna be a good brother to protect Cammie" he said.

"Let's hope so! A little girl that pretty is gonna need to be protected by the hordes of guys after her" my mom said.

I looked at her and laughed. "Don't make him kill every guy on earth, mom!" I joked, gesturing towards Cooper, who looked like he was about to do just that.

"Oops!" She said, smiling.

I patted Cooper on the head. "It's okay, if anyone hurts her you can kill her, but at least give her the chance to meet a boy so that she can get married and make me a grandma someday! Kay?" I asked.

He looked terrified at the idea of her having children and I laughed. "Come on! Chill! Not till she's grown up!" I said.

He still looked terrified so I looked at Cammie and changed the subject. "So, sweety, you ready for your little brother to be born?" I asked.

She nodded and clapped. "Luke!" She cheered.

I looked at her questioningly. "Honey, we don't have a name for him yet. Where did you get Luke?" I asked.

My mom spoke up. "Gaz and Iggy were watching T.V. earlier. She probably just heard it and picked it up. She's probably just repeating it randomly."

I nodded but Cammie shook her head. "No! Luke!" She yelled pointing to my stomach.

"Cammie, no yelling" I told her lightly.

She pouted. "Mommy bad. Luke good" she mumbled.

I sighed. "Do you want the baby's name to be Luke? Is that what you're trying to say?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled. I thought about it. Hmm, Luke. That's actually a really cute name... (A/N I actually love that name so I had to put it in the story!) "Cooper?" I asked, looking at him.

He shrugged. "I like it" he said.

"I love it!" I cheered.

"Me too!" My mother cooed.

"Well, I think we have the perfect name" Cooper said.

"Thank you, Cam!" I said to her.

"Luke!" She said, clapping.

"Ow! Luke is flipping good at kicking." I mumbled.

Cameron giggled. "Cammie bad! Mommy good!" I said in a baby voice to her.

She pouted. "No! I good! Mommy bad."

"How about Cammie AND mommy good?" I compromised.

"Yeah! And Luke and grandma and daddy good!" She smiled.

"Yes, honey, we're all good" I told her. "Oh, mom, where are the other kids?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! They're all at the mall with Ella and some of her friends." She said.

"Okay, I was wondering why it was so quiet around here" Cooper said.

I nodded. "You wanna go meet them there?" I asked Cooper.

He looked at me, shocked. "You want to go to the mall?!" He asked.

"No, but I want to see everyone and tell them that we named Luke! Duh" I told him.

"Alright. That makes a bit more sense."

"Okay, let's go. Bye mom! Love you!" I called, walking towards the door.

"Bye sweety, bye Cooper don't let her burn down the mall! Bye Cammie!" She called back.

"Bye grandma!" Cam yelled as we walked out the door.

We hopped in the car after putting Cammie in her car seat. "Well, lets go to the mall" I said.

"Yay! Mall!" Cooper mimicked Nudge.

I laughed. "Just go, you're such a dork!"

"But I'm your dork" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "So I've been told. Now drive, dork, drive!" I chanted and we drove off towards the mall.

A/N Hope you liked it! review please! And if you do review, let me know what your favorite gift that you got this year was! Mine was the pink 5g iPod touch I'm typing on right now! It's a Christmas and birthday present since its a bit expensive... Yeah but I don't mind because this is what I really wanted so I'm perfectly happy! Well, byeeeeee :)


	36. Chapter 36- The Mall

Chapter 36- The Mall

A/N alright guys, we're close to the end! There's only about 3 or 4 more chapters left in this story! :( it's been an amazing journey writing for you guys, but it isn't ending just yet! There WILL be a sequel! Guaranteed, so don't be sad! I hopefully can start on it before break is over, but I'm not sure guys. I'll try my hardest to! But for now, enjoy chapter 36!

Nudge POV

"OMG! Ella, this skirt would be totes adorbes on you!" I squeal, holding up a cute purple skirt.

"That's so cute! Let me go try it on!" She said, taking it and running off.

"I don't get it, all the other skirts look just like that one, what makes that one any different?" Zach asked.

"Oh. My. God. What is wrong with you?! All these skirts look different! Like, this one totally shows off the color of my eyes, but this one would just make me look hideous!" I squealed.

"Nudge, nothing would make you look hideous. You're the most beautiful girl if ever met, no skirt is ever going to change that" Zach said sweetly.

"Awwwww! You're so sweet Zach! I love you so much!" I yelped, hugging him tight.

"Love you too, baby" he said back.

I got up on my tippy toes to kiss him until I saw Iggy's face behind Zach. I shrunk back down and pretended to cough weakly. "Sorry. I had to cough..." I lied.

Zach nodded but looked skeptical. "Ummm, I'll be right back. Why don't you go watch Gaz, he looks like he's about to blow something up" I said quickly.

He ran over to Gazzy and I grabbed Iggy by the arm. I pulled him out of the store and walked far enough away so that Zach wouldn't see or hear us. "Okay, seriously. What's your problem!?" I yelled at him.

He looked down at me, sadness coating his features. "I love you, I can't take hearing you say that to someone else." He whispered solemnly.

I sighed. "Iggy, I love you too, but just as a brother, a best friend. I'm sorry but I'm not going to break it off with Zach just to make you happy. I'm sorry, I really am, but if you love me like you say you do then cant you just let me be happy? Please?" I said weakly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Nudge. I didn't really look at it that way before, but all I really do want is for you to be happy. I'll respect you and Zach more from now on" he sounded broken.

I sighed. "Ig, thank you" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"COUGH COUGH!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I screamed and spun around. "Holy crap Max! What the heck?!"

She just laughed. "Nudgey!" Cameron squealed. "Iggy!"

I walked over and gave Cam a kiss on the cheek. "Hi there! How did you get your mommy to the mall?"

"I wanted to come see you all and see how it's going with Zach but I guess not too well..." She trailed off, glancing at Iggy.

"No, no, no I was just trying to get him to leave Zach and I alone and he said he would so I kissed him on the cheek as a nice gesture but I guess I shouldn't have because Zach and I are fine please don't tell him I don't want him to think I don't love him because I really do. I love him so much, I just couldn't deal with Iggy making face every time I say it and stuff I just wanted it to stop! I'm sorry don't tell him, please Max?" I begged.

"Zachy" Cammie said, looking over my shoulder.

I turned around slowly to see him standing there with Cooper. He was smiling at me. "You know I trust you. It's all good" he said.

I smiled big and ran at him. I hugged him tight and kissed him quickly. "Love you!"

"Love ya too, Nudge" Zach said.

Max POV

"Yeah yeah yeah you love each other fun yeah now where is my sister?" I asked.

"Here, follow me!" Nudge said and skipped off.

Cooper and Zach went off and Iggy came with me to follow Nudge. We walked into a nearby store and found them. "Max!" Ella yelled and ran over to hug me.

"Hey Ells. Cammie and I have to tell you guys something" I said.

The twins came over to listen too. "Okay, Cam came up with the perfect name for this little guy" I said, pointing to my stomach.

"Luke!" Cammie squealed, pointing as well.

The store almost exploded from the squeals. "Oh my god! Cam named him? That's so cute!" I heard.

I nodded. Well, just wanted to let you guys know. I'm off to go find Cooper. See ya!" I called, walking out of the store.

I walked around for a few minutes before seeing him. Making out with another girl. I walked over and stood with Cammie in on arm and my open hand on my hip. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me miss, but could you please stop shoving your tongue down my husbands throat in front of his wife and daughter" I said sweetly.

She turned around and Cooper collapsed on the ground, panting like she hasn't let him breathe. She probably hasn't. "Why should I believe you?" The girl sneered.

"Well, just look. She has my hair, his eyes, has a mixture of our features, it's simple." I said, referring to Cam.

The girl rolled her eyes and stormed off. I gave her the bird as she did and walked over to Cooper. "Get up. Lets go." I said and walked past him to the car.

He ran after me and we got into the car in silence. About halfway through the ride home he spoke. "She attacked me, I couldn't get away." He said warily.

"I know, I trust you. It just put me in a bad mood" I grumbled.

He nodded and went back to driving in silence. Once we were home I put Cam in her room for a nap and tossed myself down on the couch for my own nap. I slept for a few hours and woke up to Cammie screaming. Not crying, screaming. I jumped up and ran to her room. She saw me and stopped screaming but she was shaking. "Cooper!" I called, picking Cammie up.

No answer. I ran around the house with Cam shaking in my arms and couldn't find him anywhere. The car wasn't out front so I couldn't get to my moms house. I couldn't fly, and there was no car to take. I whipped out my phone and called my mom. "Mom, something's up with Cam. She woke up screaming and now she's shaking and she's really hot" I said, feeling her forehead.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes, honey. Don't worry just get her inside and try to calm her down." She told me and hung up.

I ran inside and grabbed one of her favorite teddy bears and sat down with her on the couch. I tried to get her to play but she just shook and whimpered. I sang her a lullaby and she stopped shaking but she was still whining. "Cammie, honey, calm down for mommy. Please. I'm worried about you and daddy isn't here to help. Please just be nice for mommy and be okay" I said to her.

She looked up at me and started crying. It was soundless, I just saw tears run down her face. I started crying with her and that's how my mom found us, sitting there crying together. By then Cam had started shaking again. "Mom, help" I cried weakly.

She nodded and grabbed Cam. "I'll go with her into her room. Why don't you go into your room and try to calm down. If she sees you upset then she won't stop crying. Okay?" She asked.

I nodded and walked into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and tried not to think about Cam being sick or hurt. After a few minutes I heard the door open and I ran out to see who it was. "Mom, how's she doing?" I called as I walked around the corner.

"She has a fever and she's still shaking. She stopped crying though!" My mom called back.

I saw Cooper standing at the door with chocolate and flowers looking confused. "Where the heck were you?!" I asked forcefully.

"I went to get these for you. You said the mall thing put you in a bad mood so I wanted to make you feel better. I didn't want to wake you up." He said.

I nodded. "Cam got sick." I said.

He ran to the kitchen to set the stuff down and then went to Cam's room. I followed and saw my mom putting her thermometer away into her purse. "She should be fine soon, it's just a fever. I gave her some medicine and got her to sleep." Sure enough Cammie was fast asleep, still shaking a bit.

"Thanks mom." I said and hugged her quick.

"No problem. But honey, that's gonna happen sometimes, don't freak out about it so much. Just call me up and I'll be here. Okay?" I nodded. "Good. Well, I've got to get back home. Bye guys" she said and walked out the door.

Cooper and I walked out of Cam's room and I sit the door silently. " I'm going back to sleep." I mumbled. Cooper nodded and I walked into our bedroom. I flopped down on the bed and shut my eyes. A few minutes later Cooper came in and joined me. "Night baby" he whispered and put an arm around me.

I felt comfortable enough with him here to fall asleep so I gave in to the darkness and drifted off.


	37. Chapter 37- Special Apearance

Chapter 37- Special Apearance

Max POV

"Cooper, I'm seriously about to kill someone." I growled.

It's been a month and 20 days since Dana finding out about her little boy being a little boy. "I know, I know, your moms on her way" he said worriedly.

"Why are you so worried? We've been through this once bef-AH!" I yelled as pain shot through me again.

If you can't tell, I'm kind of sort of about to have little Luke. "I'm here!" My mom yelled as she ran in the door.

"Oh god, thank you! Now get him OUT of me!" I said back.

She nodded and got to work. After a while of pushing and Cooper pacing around the room, I finally heard the cry I had been waiting for. "Praise the freaking lord!" I yelled dramatically.

Cooper chuckled and came to sit next to me as my mom took Luke out of the room to clean him off. "You alright?" He asked.

I laughed. "No" I scoffed.

"Oh well, not my problem" He said, getting up.

I yanked him back down. "Nuh uh! You married me! Not your problem my fat lady butt! I am most definitely your problem!" I scolded.

He sighed. "Why did I give you that ring?" He mumbled.

I gasped, ever the drama queen. "How dare you! I can take the kids and leave you, don't forget that." I threatened.

His eyes widened. "I love you, I was kidding! Baby, please believe me I love you and the kids too much, please!" He begged.

I watched him try not to freak out too much and burst out laughing. "Seriously, why do you believe me every time?!" I got out through the giggles.

He relaxed and glared at me. "I hate you." He pouted.

"I hate you too, honey" I said, poking him on the nose.

He smiled and hugged me to him as my mom walked in. I saw the blue blanket in her arms and smiled immediately. "Mom! Don't walk so slow! Give me my baby!" I complained.

She sighed and handed him to me. I looked down and the first things I noticed were his bright green eyes. Then the tiny little tuft of hair on his head, the same color as Cooper's. I looked up at Cooper and saw him smiling down at Luke. "Hi Luke! I'm your mommy and that weirdo there is your daddy. And over there is grandma. Welcome to the family" I whispered.

I moved the blanket to check for wings. They were a beautiful bright red, the same as his fathers. "He's like a copy of you" I murmured.

Cooper nodded. "He has your nose though" he said.

I looked and saw that he did. "You wanna hold him?" I asked, earning an eager nod.

I handed Luke to Cooper and got up. I walked over and hugged my mom. "Thanks mommy. I love you" I said.

She smiled at my use of the word mommy and hugged me back. "Love you too, Max. I should get back now, but I will be back with everyone else tomorrow, okay?" She asked and I nodded.

She walked off and left so I walked over to the bed again. Cooper sat there just staring down at Luke with a huge smile on his face. I picked up my phone and dialed Dana's number. "Hello?" Fang answered.

"Why are you answering Dana's phone, I didn't want you" I joked.

"She's sleeping, what do you need Max?" He chuckled a bit.

"Oh nothing, just though she might want to come meet Luke." I said nonchalantly.

"Okay, we'll be there in 5 minutes" he said quickly and hung up.

I laughed and set the phone on the bedside table. "They'll be here in 5 and moms bringing the others tomorrow." I told Copper.

He nodded. I sat on the bed next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "You know, you never finished telling me that story" I said.

"What story?" He asked.

"The one about the first time we met" I answered.

He smiled and nodded. "I'll finish later, in the mean time get ready for the guests."

I jumped up and got changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. The doorbell rang and I yelled. "I'm not getting it! I told you to just walk in whoever you come over!"

I heard the door open and I ran out to meet them. Dana ran up and hugged me tight. "Seriously!?" She said excitedly.

I nodded and she squealed. I wiggled out of her grasp, only to be hugged by Fang. "Congrats" he said.

"Thanks" I replied, pulling away from him.

"Max, I'm about to die" Dana exclaimed.

"Why? OH! You want to see him, duh! Cooper!" I yelled.

Cooper walked out with a wide awake Luke in his arms. Dana squealed again and ran over to him. She grabbed Luke and cradled him in her arms. "He's so cute!" She cooed.

"Yeah, looks just like daddy" I said.

"No, we established that he has your nose, remember?" Cooper joked.

"Oh whatever, he even has your wings. You realize that Cam is going to grow up hating cardinals, right?" I pointed out.

"Why is that?" Dana asked.

"Because, these two aren't going to let any guy even look at her without dying, much less date her" I explained.

"Oh! That's cute though, the overprotective thing" She said.

I shrugged "Cam won't think so" I mumbled.

"Where is she, anyway?" Dana asked.

"Her room, I'll go get her." I walked off and got Cameron.

I carried her out into the family room and walked over to where Dana had Luke. "Look, Cam! It's Luke!" I whispered.

"Luke! Luke!" She said sweetly, reaching out for him.

"Yes, honey. It's your little brother! Coop, you want to take her for a sec?" I asked.

He nodded and took Cam. "Alright, Dana. Your turns up. You've held my son more than I ha e since he was born!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and handed him to me. "I can't wait for Matthew to come so I can have my own little one" She mused.

"Matthew?" I asked.

She nodded. "We decided Matthew would be cute, and we can call him Matt!"

"That is cute!" I cooed.

She nodded and smiled. I turned my attention to Luke who was smirking up at me. "Oh god, what did you do?" I asked him.

Just then I smelt something foul. "Oh god! Is Gazzy here?!" I coughed.

Luke just kept smirking. "Well, I know who his best friend will be." I muttered.

Cooper and Fang chuckled while Dana smiled. "Bad Luke!" Cammie laughed.

"No, Luke stinky" I said.

Cammie just giggled more and pointed at Luke. "Luke! Daddy, Luke!" She said excitedly.

Cooper smiled. "Yes, honey, that's your little brother Luke! Good job!"

"Good Cam!" She squealed.

I smiled and Luke did too. He started making baby noises and Dana freaked out. "Ahh! That's the cutest noise ever!"

"Dana, chill. He's just making noises. Well, they are pretty cute..." I trailed off.

Luke just continued making noises and smiling. "You sure are full of smiles aren't you?" I said to him.

I tickled his stomach and he giggled. Him laughing mad Cammie laugh and they laughed together. "Luke silly!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, super silly" I said.


	38. Chapter 38- Meeting Luke

Chapter 38- Meeting Luke

A/N alright guys, one more chapter and then I'm done with this story! I am half way through with the first chapter of the sequel though so... It should be up before my break is over! Only one thing, I'm not posting the final chapter of this story until I get at least seven reviews! So start reviewing guys if you want the last chapter and the next story! Byeeeeee! :)

Max POV  
I woke up this morning to Luke crying. I rolled over to find that Cooper was already out of bed. I decided to get up and help him, so I hopped out of bed and walked to Luke's room. Cooper was rocking him, trying to get him to go to sleep. "Come on, buddy. Don't cry, you'll wake mommy up." He whispered.  
I yawned and stretched. "Too late" I mumbled. "He's probably just hungry. I'll feed him you go call my mom to figure out what time everyone's coming." I said and shooed him out the door.  
I fed Luke and then carried him out with me to the family room. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, so I had to change but I didn't get the chance as I walked into the family room to see everyone sitting on the couch. "Wow Max, you couldn't change?" Dana joked.  
"Oh trust me, you'll be too tired to change once you have your own little one too. Don't judge me" I growled lightly.  
She nodded. "Max! Can I hold him first?!" Nudge squeaked.  
I nodded and walked over to her. I gently laid Luke down in her arms and sat next to her. "He's so adorable!" She squeaked again.  
"Thanks Nudge." I said sleepily.  
I yawned and my mom looked at me. "Honey, why don't you go back to sleep for a little while? We'll still be here when you wake up."  
I shook my head. "I'm fine mom, I don't need anymore sle-" I was cut off my another yawn. "Okay fine but someone wake me up in an hour." I grumbled and walked back to the bedroom.  
Cooper followed me and got me comfy in the bed. "Sweet dreams, love" He whispered.  
I nodded. "Yeah whatever just make sure they don't take my son" I said sleepily.  
Cooper chuckled and shut the door behind him as he left the room. I shut my eyes and drifted off into a dream filled sleep.  
/start dream/  
"Mom, I'm going out, okay?" A tall teenage girl asked.  
"Alright Cam, just be home by curfew. And if I find out that you were with that boy again I'm sending your father after him." I threatened.  
"Mom! I hate you!" She yelled.  
"Excuse me?" I asked sternly.  
"I hate you! Why can't you just let me go out with who I want? Why can't you let me dress how I want? Why can't you just let me do things that will make me happy? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE?!" She screamed.  
I looked at her, shocked. I stood there for a minutes before speaking in a small voice. "Okay, fine. Go out with the gangster boy who will hurt you, physically and emotionally. Go wear whatever you want and just be another one of the school sluts. To our and be 'happy' with your sad excuses for friends. Just go ahead. I'll stay out of your life now. Good bye, Cameron."  
She stormed off of the door and flew off. I ran into my room and grabbed a backpack. Cooper and Luke were at a football game or something and wouldn't be home for another hour or so. I packed up some clothes and necessities from my room and bathroom before walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a few granola bars for the flight and then left. I decided to go to Fang and Dana's new house in Florida. I took off and flew for a few hours, eating all my granola bars along the way. I landed in front of their house where Fang and Matthew were playing catch. "Hey Max! What's up?" Fang asked, walking over.  
"Do you think I can stay here for just a little while?" I asked hesitantly.  
He nodded. "You're always welcome here Max. You know that."  
"Thanks" I said, pulling him into a hug.  
"Hey there lady! Get your hands off my husband!" Dana joked as she walked out.  
I pulled away from Fang and ran over to her. I hugged her tight. "What brings you here, Max?" She asked, leading me inside.  
Fang stayed outside with Matt as Dana and I went in. We sat on the couch in the living room and I told her about the whole fight and about how she has been acting the last couple weeks. "She seems to think that dressing like a slut and dating the guys who can get her killed will get her friends and make her popular. Remember her friend Jessie? That girl was so sweet, and now she won't even talk to Cameron because she's turned into such a brat. I couldn't take it anymore and she told me to stay out of her life, so I figured I would for a little while, give her time to think about her choices. So is it okay if I stay here for a little while?" I asked.  
"Absolutely! Wait, does Cooper know? He's going to freak out if he comes home and you're not there." She said.  
I frowned. "No, he doesn't know. I'll go call him." I said. I walked into the guest room and pulled out my phone. I called Cooper and he picked up immediately. "Max! Where the heck are you?!" He sounded really worried.  
"Cooper, calm down. I'm okay, I'm at Fang's" he sighed.  
"Why?" He asked.  
I explained everything to him. "God, what happened? She was such a sweet little girl, why did she choose now to change that?" He said sadly.  
"I don't know. Jessie won't even talk to her anymore, and you know that's big because Jessie isn't one to ignore friends. Ever." I said.  
"Yeah, well, love you. Come back soon, okay?" He asked me.  
"Okay, love you too. Tell Luke that I love him too. Bye honey" I said woefully, knowing that I wouldn't see them for a while.  
"Bye babe, take care of your self." He said and hung up.  
I walked out to the living room to find Matt. "Hey buddy" I said.  
He looked up at me from his book. "Hey Aunt Max!" He said.  
"Matt, I told you, just call me Max." I said, ruffling his hair.  
He laughed. "I missed you guys! I like Florida but it would be so much better if you guys moved down here." He said sadly.  
I was always his favorite 'aunt' and Cooper was his favorite 'uncle'. "You know, I would like that too!" I told him, sitting next to him on the couch. "Cam could use a new environment for sure" I said, knowing that Dana had told him what happened.  
Matt was that one kid who could be trusted with the adult conversations, the one that all the adults and kids liked. He was nice, compassionate, smart, good-looking for his age, mature, and understanding. "Yeah, mom told me what happened. So how long are you here for?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure, probably just a week or two. We can hang out though while I'm here!" I said.  
His face lit up. "Yeah, you can meet my girlfriend too, I told her how cool of an aunt you are and she really wants to meet you" He said excitedly.  
"Oh, Rachel?" I asked, wondering if he was still dating her.  
He nodded. "It's been a year and a half now since we started dating." He said.  
I smiled. "That's a ton better than Cam's 2 day boyfriends she has been going out with lately." I mumbled.  
Matt frowned. "I think she's just trying to fit in. I know how it feels to have wings and feel like an out of place freak even if no one knows. She's probably just trying to be cool, thinking that no one will care about the wings then if someone finds out." He hypothesized.  
I nodded "that's makes sense. Thanks Matt." I hugged him.  
He hugged me back but pulled away when his phone rang. "It's Rachel" he said and I nodded. I got up and walked to the kitchen where Dana had been watching us.  
"I'm not blind, I can see you watching us when I'm over there." I told her.  
She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I laughed and helped her work on dinner. I did learn how to cook, having two teenage kids you kind of need to use that skill. I put a tray of cookies in the oven but burnt my hand from not using oven mitts. The burn must have been really bad because I fell back and passed out.  
/end dream/  
I woke up with a start. Cooper was staring down at me. "Hey, get up sunshine. You've been sleeping for 2 hours." He said sweetly.  
"Why didn't you wake me an hour ago?" I asked, sitting.  
"I tried to but you wouldn't get up. You kept yelling something about Cam though. What happened?"  
"Bad dream." I mumbled lamely.  
Cooper nodded in understanding. I got up and walked into the living room with him. Luke was in my moms arms while Cam was in Dana's. I walked over and grabbed Luke gently and rocked him in my arms. "Hi there little guy!" I whispered cheerily.  
He giggled and smiled. I hugged him close and sat down next to Cooper on the couch. Cooper put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Love you" I said.  
"Love you too" Cooper said back.  
I smiled and sighed in content.


	39. Chapter 39- Matthew (and the end)

Chapter 39- Matthew (and the end)

A/N alright guys, I got seven reviews! But about half of them I think we're all from the same guest seeing how they all came within a few minues of each other...oh well, I still got them and I promised I would update after seven, so here you guys go! I will post the sequels as soon as I can think of a name for it! I'm thinking about maybe calling it "The Beginning of the End" but that makes it sound like it will end bad. Well, it might... I'm not secure yet. You know what, I'm going to go with that name! So, just be on the lookout for a new story called "The Beginning of the End!" Okay? Okay. Sodry if this chapter is kind of crappy. I was rushing through it so I could start on the sequel. Anyways, enjoy!

Fang POV

"Fang! It's time!" I heard Dana yell from the kitchen.  
I jumped up and ran in to find her doubled over. "Do want me to drive you to the hospital or just call Dr. M?" I asked.  
"No time for hospitals! Get Valencia!" She yelled.  
I called her up and told her to come quickly. She rushed in a few minutes later and led Dana to a bed. Then she got to work as I paced back and forth in the kitchen. I don't know how long it was but I finally heard a squeal from Dana. "Fang!" She said.  
I ran in and saw that Dr. M had ready cleaned him off and wrapped him in a little blue blanket. I walked over and peered down at him. What I saw made me smile the widest I ever have before in my life.  
Dana POV  
"Guys! Guys! He was just born yesterday! Give him some space!" I joked as everyone surrounded Fang, who was holding little Matthew.  
He was the cutest little baby ever. He had Fang's black hair and tanish skin, but his eyes were an exact replica of mine. He had little wings too, they were black with little specks of blue throughout them.  
"Can I hold him now? I want a turn!" Max complained.  
"Max, you have two of your own to hold!" I said, holding Luke  
"No, you stole my son and Nudge stole my daughter! Now give him, Fang!" She continued.  
Fang sighed and handed Matt to her. "You have your own son, yet you still want mine" He mumbled.  
"Yup!" She said, popping the p.  
I laughed. "Oh Max, what are we going to do with you?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "That's your problem, I'm not figuring it out for you" she said.  
Cooper chuckled. "Control your wife" Fang said.  
"Nah, I'm enjoying this." Cooper said.  
They started bantering back and forth the way guys do and I went to sit with Max. "So, how's everything going?" I asked.  
"Good, Luke is as good of a sleeper as Cam and he seems to be progressing at the same speed, so he should be talking soon" she said.  
We sat there and talked for a while, each holding the others son. Luke started making noises and max talked to him. "Hi Luke! I'm mommy, that's Dana, and this is Matthew! We're part of your family, and we all love you very much!" She cooed to him.  
"Mommy!" He squealed, raising his arms to her.  
I gasped and Max smiled wide. "Yes, honey! I'm mommy!" She said happily.  
Cooper walked over. "And that's daddy!" She said, pointing at Cooper.  
"Mommy, daddy!" Luke said sweetly.  
Cooper's eyes widened. I laughed at his face. "Daddy!" Luke giggled.  
"Yes, I'm daddy. Daddy loves you Luke, daddy loves you" Cooper whispered to him, mesmerized.  
Max POV  
Hearing Luke talk made my day, made my life, because now I had two little kids to call me mommy, for me to love. I never thought that I would want to be a mom, but I'm sure happy I am. Sitting there with everyone being together, happy, I just thought of everything. Leaving the flock, going to Florida, meeting Cooper and the others, Cooper asking me out, getting proposed to on my 18th birthday. Getting married, finding out I was pregnant, having Cameron, meeting Dana and helping Fang propose to her, getting pregnant with Luke, having him, and finally, sitting here holding Dana's baby as mine starts calling me mommy. Everything in my life that I didn't think I would ever do happened and I must say, I'm happy it did.


End file.
